


From Fade Fell

by WritingTrashIsAHobby



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkwardness, Cousland (Dragon Age) Backstory, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, King Alistair, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 87
Words: 75,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrashIsAHobby/pseuds/WritingTrashIsAHobby
Summary: "Elissa Tightarse Cousland found the stupid bloody temple of sacred ashes to begin with and then she went and offed herself to stop the crappy blight and save the friggin world.Right, yea, so ten years later she falls out of the fades arsehole after the temple gets exploded by an ancient danglebag who wants to make himself into a god. She's got a glowy thing that makes her all sorts of special, and weird magic, also she can't remember crap.King Copper and her have a thing, it's weird like they read eachothers brains, pretty sure she's giving him a right good pickle tickle. Oh! But she's got the Commanders panties so twisted the tosser doesn't even notice that Trevelyan girl is practically throwing her peach at him and then Dorian ends up-""Hey, Sera? Shut it.""Oh, and the author is a bitchtits, at least she finally started adding steamy bits."(Any chapter with a * marked are not chantry approved. Actually the chantry wouldn't approve any of it.)





	1. Alistair

* * *

 

9:41 Dragon  
Denerim Palace  
Kings Quarters

 

The king was known to sleep poorly.

What wasn't known was what he suffered in his nightmares.

She kissed him so softly before she plunged a dagger into his thigh. Her foot hooked behind his other leg and she shoved him down.

Elissa was always faster than him in thought and movement. She saw what he had intended to do, that he intended to make the ultimate sacrifice for her. She tricked him with a goodbye kiss. A request she knew he could not deny.

Alistair tried to grab her ankle as she leapt over him but she was too quick and his arm too slow.

Sten was running after her but she shouted something Alistair didn't understand and the Qunari froze.

Alistair pulled the dagger out of his leg and stood. That pain was little compared to the heartache he felt when he saw she had reached the Arch demon.

"Don't forget." She called to him with a wild smile as she raised her sword high over her head and threw all of her force into dropping the blade.

The light erupting from her body was so bright it looked like there was fire in her veins burning as hot as the sun itself. She screamed like that inferno scorched through her very soul. Then, she and the Arch Demon were gone, as though consumed entirely by light.

Alistair woke up, drenched in sweat and heaving breaths. It was always the risk when he fell asleep, that he would relive the moment he was forced to watch her die, again and again. 

He rolled onto his side and clutched his pillow, trying to force himself to think of anything but the nightmare he had endured countless times over the years. In the dark, it didn't matter that he was a King, it did not change the fact he missed her and that he was hearing the calling.

"In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." He said to himself softly.

 

 


	2. Eliss

 9:41 Dragon  
The Breach

 

She was not pleased by the violent wave of dizziness she felt seconds after stepping through the sickeningly green portal. Nor was she impressed with her own lack of fortitude as she fell onto her knees in the snow.

Perhaps her attention should have been focused on the swirling green vortex behind her or the golden woman within it. Maybe she should have looked to the to the approaching soldiers. Instead, in amazement Eliss felt the snow beneath her palms. She crunched it in her hands, wiggled her scarred fingertips in it.

Eliss looked at her cold hands now wet and blushing pink.

A green glowing light dominated her left hand. That was new, however she identified its hue and sensation quickly enough. It looked like the fade and felt like the fade... but nothing else around her did.

Reality crashed down on her like a freezing rain. It struck her heart and stung like the cold snow on her hands. She had made it out, finally, she had made it out of the fade.

Eliss tried to force herself to her feet despite the agony of standing. She would stand strong and not fall she told herself. The feeling of dizziness was consuming... too consuming.

She looked at her hand, to the swirling vortex in the sky.

The movement caused a wicked lurch in her stomach and had anything been in it she would have vomited. How long had it been since she'd eaten? How long since she had even felt hunger?

The soldiers approached further, confusion on their faces.

"Identify yourself." One of them demanded.

Eliss arched a brow and forced herself to stand, readying for a fight.

Behind the duo, another twenty or so soldiers stood in the distance, swords drawn.

"Elissa Cousland." She stated doing her best to sound strong despite how weak she felt.

One step forward and darkness enveloped her, she fell unconscious before her face hit the snow.

The men paled and looked at eachother.

"Its impossible." One said

"Look around idiot. How much of what we have seen today has been 'impossible'?"

"Well..."

"Let's get her to the Commander."

"Its the Warden hero!" Jim shouted to the soldiers on the hill.

That's when the chaos began.

The more soldiers who saw her, the more who declared she was brought back to them by Andraste herself.

After all, she was the one who discovered the Temple of Sacred Ashes in the first place. This was definitly the woman from the monuments.


	3. Cullen

9:41 Dragon

The Breach

 

"Who is she?" Cullen asked, storming through the snow towards the soldiers carrying the unknown woman who had appeared from the breach.

"She... she said her name is Elissa Cousland." Scout Jim replied hesitantly.

"Makers- that's- bring her here." Cullen ordered, disbelieving.

They dragged her closer and Cullen took a large gloved hand and pushed her lolling head back to see her face.

His throat suddenly constricted, his mouth dried.

The young woman looked just like his memory of... but this girl in front of him she could only of been but perhaps nineteen. If the Hero had somehow survived she would have been nearing thirty now.

"You couldn't be..." He muttered to her softly.

Jim and Warren exchanged glances.

"Hand her here." With that order Cullen had scooped her into his arms.

"Saddle a horse and bring it." He told the scouts as he walked towards the warming tent.

"Makers breath. It is you, isnt it?" He asked, after stepping into the tent and placing her on a fur near the brazier.

  
Her face illuminated by the soft orange hue, just like the last time he had seen her.

* * *

 

 _9:31 Dragon_  
_Kinloch Hold_

_"He likes you." She said softly._

_Cullen nodded from his seat where he was petting her dog._

_"Do you want to come with us? Be a Warden?" She asked, sitting on the floor across from him and her hound._

_He looked up from the dog and focused his eyes on her. The light illuminating her face and hair with a warm glow he found to be hypnotic._

_Cullen was silent as he stared at her._

_Here she was, the one who saved him. The person he had said horrible things to and she was offering him a place at her side. A position under her protection._

_She didn't look like any of the desire demons tempting images... She looked... tired, bruised, battleworn... and it was comforting. She was real._

_They sat on either side of Monster, both stroking the giant dog gently in silence for a time._

_"You don't have to stay here. You don't have to remain a templar. You can come help us end the blight. I could invoke the right of conscription. They can't make you stay."_

_"No... I... I have to stay." He finally replied, staring at the empty lyrium draught as he rolled it between his fingertips._

_She didn't know._

_Cullen hadn't known... not before he had to go days without it._

_"Alright." Was all she said, and gave him a weak smile._

_It was okay when he said no. She hadnt tried to convince him or force him... she just respected his answer._

_In that moment, Cullen had never before wanted to follow someone out of that blasted tower so fiercely. He wanted to go running towards that blight with all he had but... his fingers tightened around the cold vial in his hands._

_No, this was his life now and he would make sure a tragedy like this didn't happen again._

* * *

 

Cullen rode with her draped across him.

Crimson stained the snow as soldiers fell to demons around them.

It almost seemed like they were magnetized towards her slumbering form. They wanted her specifically.

Cullen instinctively pulled her tighter against his body and spurred the horse to move faster.

He would see that she reached the Seeker and the Nightengale safely. 


	4. Cassandra

9:41 Dragon  
Holding Cell

Cassandra watched her closely. This woman who had been seen emerging from the breach, without so much as a scratch on her.

The scouts assured her, as Fereldens that they knew the image of the Hero, and this was her.

Cassandra had her doubts. People had a habit of clinging to anger or faith during times of distress. With her own faith having taken such a great hit upon witnessing the destruction of the conclave, Cassandra had little left at the moment but anger.

The woman twitched in her slumber for awhile and then finally, after about half an hour seemed to be waking up.

"What is your name?" Cassandra asked by a woman stepping forward.

"What's yours?" She asked in return, sitting back on her knees. 

This had already taken an antagonistic turn, Cassandra noted.

"I am Seeker Cassandra Pentagast and you are being held for question."

The woman nodded and looked around the cold cell. She flexed her wrists against the chains binding her hands close together.

Cassandra saw the woman assessing the situation, taking in where she was. Prisoners did not often looked as relieved as this one appeared to be.

"Hello Cassandra. I am Lady Elissa Aramia Cousland." She replied finally. 

The baiting tone had faded and now the woman spoke sounding only slightly tired.

"Tell me your real name." Cassandra insisted.

"A fake name was an option?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Alright then, I always thought the name Addelaid was quite nice, actually." 

A crackling erupted in the womans left palm and she seemed to experience pain as it did so.

"The fade is still punishing me for having a smart mouth even after I escaped it." The woman commented ruefully.

"I want your real name." Cassandra ordered impatiently. 

"I told you. It's Elissa." She replied, rubbing the knuckles of her right hand into the mark, as if she could simply scrub such a thing off. 

"Lies!" Cassandra exclaimed, unwilling to entertain the idea. This clearly had to be a madwoman or a brain addled mage of some kind, invoking the name of the Hero of Ferelden in attempt to protect herself.

"If you could not yell right now, I would appreciate it. I am feeling rather ill." 

Cassandra watched as the prisoner lifted her chained hands to the side of her head and began to rub at her temple languidly.

"Explain this!" Cassandra demanded, grasping her by the wrist and jerking it upward, displaying the mark.

Cassandra saw the womans eyes sharpen on her and then passivity blossom in her expression. There were violent thoughts flickering between the prisoners ears and she did little to hide them. That look on the prisoners face made Cassandra uneasy, even while chained this woman was clearly dangerous. 

"Everyone who attended the conclave is dead. Everyone but you." Cassandra informed her taking a step back out of reach.

"The what?" The prisoner asked, sounding more tired and irritated than concerned.

"Don't play games with me."

"Wicked grace is out of the question then?" The woman sighed and stretched her neck.

"You mock the situation and dare imitate the Hero during such a time-" Cassandras tone revealed how disturbed she was by the idea.

"The Hero?"

"Stop this! Confess!" This game had already lasted to long and Cassandra had been running low on patience to begin with.

"Again, with the yelling. It's not going to get you anywhere with me so I suggest you change your tactic." She replied calmlly, her eyes fluttered shut as if willing away a discomfort.

The conversation went on like that for a short while. The Seekers fiery intensity collided with the prisoners icy indifference.

Cassandra quickly decided either this woman was telling the truth or, more likely, she was completely insane.

After a time, the prisoner announced the conversation was going nowhere _and_ that it was boring, then she grew silent entirely. Cassandra found that particularly childish. 

Cassandra was developing a headache at about that time. The pressure building in her head mounting so quickly it threatened to splatter her brains on the walls.

Right when the Seeker was about to come unhinged, the door opened.

"Andastres grace." Leliana said softly with a shocked expression. 

It was the look on the prisoners face that made Cassandra doubt herself. A wonderous softening of her eyes when she saw the Lady Nightengale.

"Lel?" The prisoner asked in disbelief.


	5. Leliana

9:41 Dragon

Holding Cell

 

"You, where?" Leliana asked, feeling a shortness of breath in her lungs. 

"I killed the arch demon, ended up in the fade. Kind of like the situation with... you were there, I think... there was a sloth demon and a tower." Eliss spoke about it so casually, like it had simply been a tiresome task she now struggled to remember. 

Leliana came forward, her body loose with shock. She had expected something, but not this.

After speaking with Solas and discovering that this was in fact not a demon before her now, nor a spirit of some kind. It was a flesh and blood human, who had been exposed to the fade for a considerable time. He had told her only she would know if it was in fact her friend.

Leliana still hadn't thought it to really be her when she entered the room. She had imagined up a sick imposter, wild eyed and raving. 

Instead of that scene, before her now knelt a calm Elissa Cousland on the floor, untouched by time, unchanged from the last night she was seen.

"Elissa." Leliana said softly as she kneeled in front of her friend.

Even in the dim light of the holding cell, Leliana saw Eliss examining her face, her eyes resting momentarily on the fine lines around her eyes and mouth. 

"How long was I gone?" Eliss asked carefully. 

"Ten years." 

"What!?" Eliss forced herself to her feet in a flash. Like a Mabari on a chain she the cuffs around her wrists dug into her flesh and jerked her still.

Eliss' hard eyes settled on Cassandra.

"Get these fucking things off of me! NOW!!!" She barked. 

* * *

 

 _9:31 Dragon_  
_Fort Drakon_  
  
_Leliana motioned for Alistair to move silently when she heard her friend shouting. Deep in the belly of Fort Drakon, they found her. She was in the midst of what looked like a plan of escape._

_"Guard! Guard!" Eliss cried from her cell._

_"Shut up in there!" The nearest guard snapped._

_"I dont feel very well!" She claimed, attempting to sound pitiful._

_Leliana smirked at Eliss' poor attempt at acting. Curious to know if perhaps her friend could get out of this on her own, she approached quietly._

_She exchanged a look with Alistair who seemed just as curious to see if such a feat was possible._

_"That's your problem prisoner." The guard told her._

_"I thought..." Eliss pushed out her bosom and batted her eyelashes. "Maybe you could come in here and make me feel better?"_

_"Nice try. We all know who you are, Warden. No one is stupid enough to fall for that or step a foot in that cell with you."_

_Leliana watched as Alistair had to stifle his laugh with the back of his hand. His eyes glittering with amusement as he observed her attempt at escape._

_Eliss dropped the innocent act like a sack of rocks and attempted a new method._

_"Let me the fuck out of here! NOW!" She snarled and slapped the bars with her palm repeatedly as the guard turned to walk away._

_"That's my girl." Alistair said under his breath, watching the guard look back at her horrified._

_Leliana let the arrow loose and it flew through the mans head. He dropped to the ground and Alistair rushed in, impatient to be her savior._

_"Your wish is my command." Alistair told Eliss confidently as he knelt beside the man and retrieved the keys to her cell._

_"My hero." Eliss whispered and grinned broadly._

_"I love it when you call me that." He responded._

_His face stretched into an easy smile as he pressed it between the cell bars. Before he had unlocked the door, Eliss leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_Leliana found that moment paticularly sweet._

_Even in the cold dungeons of Fort Drakon, facing countless enemies on all sides, their tender affection didn't just survive, it floruished._

_Leliana had watched impatiently as their romance grew from friendly jokes to bashful glances, to hidden kisses beside a campfire. The developement of their love for one another was that of which songs were written._

_The lock clicked and the door opened._

_Eliss pounced on him and Alistair chuckled, hugging her tightly._

_Leliana approached quietly, suddenly overcome with a concern for them._

_"As adorable as you two are, we need to move quickly." She said in a hushed tone._

_Alistair reluctantly lowered Eliss to her feet and released her._

_"Wait. My swords." Eliss said to them. Looking around frantically._

_"Really? I thought you would be far more concerned about being in your underwear." Leliana couldnt help but tease._

* * *

  
"Where are my swords?" Eliss asked as Cassandra unlocked her shackles. 

"I don't believe that we should return your weapons until you calm yourself." Cassandra replied.

"I'm calm." She said coldly, narrowing her eyes in way that made Cassandra look to Leliana, but Eliss quickly pulled her attention back. "I want my things."

"I will retrieve them." Leliana offered, putting a calming hand on her friends shoulder as she stood. 

"They are in my tent." Cassandra said. 


	6. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Breach Encampment 

 

A cold breeze flowed over Eliss' skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the long missed sensation.

The rift would not be ignored.

A crackling pain erupted in her hand and her eyes shot open. Immedietly she took in the sight of the open wound in the sky. The fade was bleeding through to the very place she had missed for so long, slowly poisoning it.

"Well, that just keeps getting worse." She muttered, shaking her hand out. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday and since then all manner of demons have been pouring out. We're calling it the Breach. It's not the only one of it's kind, simply the largest, the first. It's where you were discovered." Cassandra responded.

The heartbeat of the fade grew louder there, more powerful.

"Its getting bigger. I can feel it." Eliss stated, her eyes fixed on the breach.

Leliana walked to a nearby tent and returned with her swords. She held out the weapons for her friend.

"I have to go to it." Eliss told them, slipping her blades into their holsters.

"We'll get you there, Cassandra?" Leliana prompted.

"I will see to it."

When Leliana turned to walk away, Cassandra stopped her. 

Though they spoke softly to one another, Eliss hear them well enough.

"Is is truly?" Cassandra asked.

"That is the Cousland family blade I just handed her. It's what she used to kill the Arch Demon, and it's been missing for as long as she has. Get her to the breach Cassandra." Leliana replied.

When Leliana walked off, Eliss found herself having to try and not look too smugly at Cassandra.

They walked through the camp and people moved out of their path and stared. Some gasped in disbelief and began saying prayers to the maker. Some looked like they would cry.

Eliss looked to Cassandra and lifted an eyebrow.

"Word of your arrival is spreading." The seeker explained. "Its giving them hope. Hope that the horrors they have seen will soon end."

"I will do whatever I can." Eliss offered.

"Then you understand... you may not survive." Cassandra looked at the her like she was trying to find something.

Eliss knew what the woman sought, a proving, a heroic moment, something to place faith in. Fine, she could have it.

"I know." Eliss replied, flexing her aching hand.

Cassandra did not respond, or ask further questions, but seemed to be lost in heavy contemplation for a time.

For the silence, Eliss was grateful. Her head throbbed and nausea still hit her in violent waves. Perhaps she had escaped only to be returned to that horrible place. 

Soon enough though there was battle. With the familiar weight of her swords in her hands, Eliss found comfort in the kills.  Her heart racing. These demons were lost, half crazed by the solidity around them, easy prey, but a joy to kill. 

As Eliss fought her way to the breach. She grew more silent. More reflective. A frightened part of mind told her she was just going to end up back in there if she did this, but running was not an option. 


	7. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
The Breach

Snow fell serenely from overhead. It was the one gentle, silent thing to be happening and Cullen was grateful for it.

He had ordered that they begin pushing back against the breach immedietly. Losing ground was not an option. 

Near him a rift pulsed and unleashed demons of despair and rage. Fitting, he thought considering those were the emotions so many were currently struggling against.

The cold air mingled with his sweat and battled against the fever he had developed over the last week. His muscles and joints ached in protest as he moved. He knew it was his body leeching any remaining lyrium to be found in his system. 

The sounds were the worst part. It was pure agony as screams, clashing of iron and the demonic roars all blended together to assault his ears, his mind. The sound was a physical pain now, it felt like a knife being slowly pressed through his head.

He told himself he could endure it, he would. 

Since he returned from delivering _her_ to the Seeker he and his men weren't just keeping the demons at bay anymore. They were gaining ground.

Every fiber of his body had been ignighted by a renewed purpose.

If the apostate was right and that mark meant she could close the rifts and put an end to this madness; then Cullen was going to make it as safe as possible for her to do so.

If she woke up, when she woke up, he corrected himself. She would need to get to the breach safely, he would get her there.

The next demon he advanced on faltered as a crackling filled the air. Without hesitation Cullen took the opportunity and plunged his sword into it. It crumbled and dissolved at his feet.

He turned in time to see her form, backlit by the green glow of the portal she was closing. There she was, again, hitting him like a ray of light in all of this darkness.  

His pain was momentarily forgotten.

Her back was to him and her hand outstretched. Her stance was determined and strong. The air around her body began trembling slightly and though he had not taken lyrium in a weeks, he didn't need it to feel the magic coursing through her.

The rift closed and she remained.

Hope now stood in the place where once rage and despair appeared.

"Sealed as before, you're getting quite proficient at this. Your use of magic almost seems like a natural ability of some sort." The apostate said to her, a touch of amusement in his voice. 

"That's funny, because I'm  _not_  a mage." He heard her reply, sounding frustrated. 

"Not this _again_." Varric sighed. 

Turn to me, Cullen thought while staring at her. Prove it's you. 

"I hope you are who you claim to be. We lost a lot of good men getting you here." Cullens words came out harsh as he stepped towards her. It was desperation, to know, to see and hear that it was truly her. 

"You're not the only one hoping that." She replied, turning to him casually.

His eyebrows lifted in slight suprise. To see her unconscious had been unnerving, now to see her awake was even more so.

"We'll see soon enough, wont we?" He challenged.

She broke eye contact with him and looked at her feet. Cullen saw her soft noble face cast downward and for the briefest of moments he thought she looked embarrassed.

"The path ahead should be clear, maker watch over you. For all our sakes." Cullen said his eyes still fixed on Eliss as she ground the toe of her boot into the snow.

* * *

  
  
_9:20 Dragon_

_Honnleath_

 

_Cullen was helping his father load the supplies for Highever._

_"Aha! Take that you big dumb pratt!" He heard laughter and saw the Teyrns daughter dancing around her older brother, a training sword in her hand._

_"Bryce, please." Lady Cousland said softly to her husband._

_"Alright then." The Teyrn chuckled. "Pup, leave your brother alone."_

_"But father, we're training!" She cried._

_"That's no excuse for speaking like that." Her mother called._

_"It distracts the enemy mother!" She shouted confidently._

_"That's not fighting fair, is it?" The Teyrn asked his daughter, amused._

_"Its not my fault if Fergus is stupid enough to fall for it." The little lady Cousland goaded towards her sibling and smacked him with her sword in the shin while he was distracted by their parents._

_"Elissa, that is enough." Her mother warned._

_"I'm sorry Mother." The girl replied and looked down. She began pushing the toe of her shoe into the dirt and twisting it back and forth quietly._  
 

* * *

  
Cullen watched, unable to break his eyes away from her. It was her. He hadn't anticipated to be convinced so quickly but, the way she moved, the things she shouted.

There was only ever one Elissa Cousland and that was her down there walking without fear towards the wrath of heaven itself.

He had helped the wounded get to safety and raced back, needing to see this be done. 

Her hair broke loose from its tie and whipped in the air as the breach began to push back against her with force.

Cullen felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as he sensed the magic fighting her from beyond. It was the most inhuman a power he had ever felt.

Eliss raised her hand to the rift. The green erupted from her palm danced with flecks of golden light which pierced into the center of the breach.

Cullen inhaled sharply when he felt it. This was not like when she had closed the smaller portal before him.

The pride demon began to call out to her.

"Makers breath, don't listen to it." He pleaded quietly.

Was he telling himself, or her?

Her stance did not falter, with one final push she didn't just feed herself to the breach, she forced every bit of herself and her magic into its hungry maw.

Cullen watched as she crumpled to the ground, the pride demon fell and the breach became still.

The magic pulsing in the air was silenced, for now.

He found himself charging down the stairs.

"Is she breathing?" He heard Cassandea ask.

Leliana had forced herself to step back, her hand over her mouth. Tears in her eyes.

"Shit." Varric sighed.

"She's alive, but barely." Solas told them. 

Cullen moved past them all and knelt beside Elissa. Her breathing was shallow, her skin had gone pale. She nearly killed herself attempting to close the breach. 


	8. Solas

9:41 Dragon  
Haven

Solas cautiously observed her in the bed. She was still unconscious but convulsing periodically.   
.  
Having fully activated the mark when attempting to seal the breach nearly leached the entirety of her life force... but her magic fought with a ferocity to keep her breathing. She would have been able to successfully close the breach with no assistance if her mortal body had not started collapsing under the force of the raw power coursing through it.

It didn't make sense for any mortal to have that much magical strength.

"No, this isn't right." Solas told them after a long moment. "We need a templar stationed here."

"I'll see to it." Cullen said, taking off his gloves and sitting in a chair in the far corner.

"I thought you were no longer..." Cassandra began.

"I'm still perfectly capable." His voice and movements set a tone of finality.

Elissa began convulsing again.

Solas raised his hand and began to cast a healing spell when a bright gold light pulsed out of her and knocked him across the room.

It was a warning that her power would not be mettled with while it repaired her and claimed the mark as it's own. 

Cullen was up and out of his chair, assisting the apostate in standing.

"I am fine." Solas insisted as he stood, his body tingling. "That was not a harmful magic."

"I'm aware of that." Cullen told him.

"It didn't exactly look friendly from here, Chuckles." Varric commented from the door. He had returned with the apothecary, Adan.

Cullen approached Elissa and crouched beside her bed. Cautiously, he brought his hand near hers. Her palm faced upward towards his and her fingertips flexed slightly. He pressed his fingertips into the pads of her fingers.

Solas listened as magic hummed against skin and through the air. 

Cullen looked to Solas and nodded.

"She's returned to the fade." Solas told them. "Furthermore, she is probably assuming she is dead. Again."

"Dying twice." Varric shook his head. "That's just unnatural."

"Can you help her?" Leliana spoke for the first time since seeing her friend fall.

"That remains to be seen, but I can try." Solas replied. "She said she was not a mage."

"She isn't." Lelians answered.

"Wasn't, perhaps. She most certainly is now." He replied. 

"Dreamers rarely survive." Cullen said softly, more to the sleeping girl than anyone else as he rubbed her hand gently.

"Indeed." Solas agreed. "It takes considerable mental fortitude to survive such circumstances... or intervention."

"Intervene then." Leliana ordered.

"She can do this." Cullen argued.

"Perhaps." Solas aknowledged. "Lady Seeker?"

"How many times have you said that she was exactly what we needed, Leliana? If the maker did send her to us... I refuse to believe she will be taken from us like this. I have faith in the will of the maker." Cassandra replied.

"Does that mean I'm not needed at all or will you people clear out so I can do my job?" Adan asked.

All left the cabin but Cullen and Adan.

In the light snow as the sky grew dark, the Lady Nightengale walked close to the apostate as the others drifted away.

"My friend needs help. Help her." Leliana told Solas softly, but there was an edge to her voice. 

"I fully intend to." He replied, returning to his cabin.

* * *

 

   
9:41 Dragon  
The Fade

  
   
Solas acknowledged a dull ache at the back of his mind building as he observed the nightmare, no that couldn't be right... she was not afraid.

She was an artist, her medium was carnage. Her swords danced through flesh and bone.  
Blood speckled across her features and looked as natural as dew on a leaf in early morning.

The gruesome scene she painted with her swords was far more grisly than he could have anticipated. It wasnt just about the quick kill, it was the effect it would have on her other opponents. The terror it would bring them. 

She liked this.

As her body rounded with arm extended, the blade of her sword sliced through the mans neck only to be quickly followed by the heel of her boot which sent the head flying off of his body and into the face of another man who was attempting to aim a bow on her.

A sword thrown and the bowman next to him was dead.

Another blade from the hand of the headless foe at her feet filled her empty left hand.

For quite some time he could not take his eyes off of this creatures barbaric finesse or the path of destruction she left in her wake.  
She was dreaming and she was reliving her battles. Perhaps creating new ones to test herself with. 

Her disciplined and dedicated dance of death enchanted him.

Suddenly her enemies all froze in the courtyard where they fought.

"Solas?" She asked, turning and locking eyes on him.

The scene around them faded and they were left standing in an empty camp, in the forest.

She had full control of the fade here and she knew it. 

"You appear to be dreaming." Solas said, curious now about how easily she changed the environment around them.

"Oh. I thought perhaps I was no longer... " she holstered her weapons. 

"That was my concern." He told her.

"You came to prevent me from... making a poor decision then?" She asked, almost looking amused.

"I came to tell you that your body is safe and well in Haven." He responded. 

"You know, having you here is slightly unnerving. I am more accustomed to spirits who want things from me."

"What sorts of things?" He asked. 

"You know what sorts of things." She answered, giving him a look. 

Just then the dream rippled around them.

A demon attempted to enter her dream.

"Begone." Eliss told it.

It shrieked and was removed as quickly as it have came. Elissa had banished it entirely, with a simple word she flexed her dominion over it. 

Solas tilted his head at her slightly.

"I'm done bartering." She told him.

"What have you bartered thus far?" He was curious to know. 

"Moments in time. Nothing more." She answered, sitting by the campfire.

"You shape the fade with ease... were you able to while in it with a physical body?" He asked, curious.

"Mhm." She nodded. "Not at first, but with time and compromise."

"Most people wouldn't speak of compromising with spirits and demons so casually." He told her.

She shrugged.

The fade rippled again and a spirit entered, curiosity flowing from it.

"No." Eliss told it before it spoke.

And it was gone.

"I hate the fade." She grumbled, staring at the fire in discontent.

Solas stepped closer.

"You command the fade like none I have ever seen." He began, his expression hard. "You are able to bend the will spirits and demons. How?"

Elissa blinked at him, she was tense.

"I had no choice but to learn." She said.

He shook his head dismissively. That answer wasn't acceptable.

"That's not where that sort of power comes from." He told her.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Solas." She responded. "If I knew, I would tell you. I think. Honestly maybe I wouldn't. I don't remember though so that saves me the trouble of deciding."


	9. Alistair

9:31 Dragon 

Deep Roads

  
   
Alistair knew she was thinking too hard again. He watched as she stared at the canvass of the tent like she hated it with her whole heart.

He knew it wasn't the tent she hated. She quite liked the tent. It was the deep roads she hated and he hated them too.

It felt like a grave to him, surrounded by nothing but the earth and death.

Eliss breathed deeply, shuddering a little as she exhaled. He knew it meant she was getting ready to speak so he remained silent and began to remove his armor.

She didn't speak for quite a time, until he had already slipped his boots and shirt off.

"That's what happens to women in the deep roads?" She asked him quietly.

Alistair looked to her and his heart lurched.

She was crying, and he found her painfully beautiful in that moment. It was as if fear had brought liquid fragments made of pure sorrow to her eyes, so many that they trickled down her cheeks freely.

She was thinking of the brood mother, of what the horrible dwarf woman had said to them. 

'They return and it's another girl's turn.' 

"That will never happen to you." He vowed.

He meant it, she would never have to face the deep roads alone. He would be with her. Even if the calling came for him first, he would wait for her. He would protect her and he would die at her side.

Slowly he crept over her, planting his weight on an arm beside her head.

"Minx. Do you understand?" He asked, wiping the precious tears from her cheek and holding it tenderly.

Her eyelids lifted and her eyes held his. The way she looked at him stole his breath away. It was desperate, like he was the only light she had in a sea of darkness.

"I love you." She whispered as he placed a kiss on the fresh tear rolling from the corner of her eye.

"Mmmmm." He found himself making a happy little sound as his arms wrapped around her tightly

"I love you more... I even love your snoring." Alistair murmured, using the moment to change the subject. To steer her away from the shadows in her mind. 

"I do not snore." Eliss scoffed.

"You do." He told her, his long index finger reaching up to tickle the bridge of her nose.

She reached up and swatted his hand, making an irritated face.

There she was. His Minx.

"You snore." She accused, side eyeing him mischeviously.

"No I dont." He laughed, nuzzling into her neck.

He knew that he didn't snore in the slightest, but when he had too much cheese...

"You fart in your sleep." Eliss informed him matter of factly.

Alistair chuckled, unbothered as he kissed up her neck towards her jaw.

"Not nearly as often or as powerfully as you do." He whispered in her ear. "Last night I thought your wind was going to rip a hole in the tent."

Eliss wrestled from his grip and straddled him, landing gentle punches along his sides as he laughed.

He bucked his hips up against hers, grinning.

"I'm suprised it didn't cause a tunnel collapse. Ppffffppptt!" He had her in his arms quickly and rolled over on top of her as he blew a loud raspberry between her breasts. A noise to emphasized the severity of what he was accusing her of.

She was laughing as he tickled her.

Maker. He loved that sound. It excited him whenever he heard it. Memories of the brood mother faded from his mind and he was left only with the pleasant sensation of her body against his. 

Soon he was muttering into her skin and she stilled under his touch. The monsters of the day had been chased off by his devotion and their joy, she could be at ease. 

"And I looked over at your beautiful perfect face, so peaceful and dreaming... and I couldn't believe it... I am the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side."

He kissed her deeply and felt her body soften and relax entirely under his touch, but he wasn't done making her laugh yet, he needed that sound to put him at ease. 

"Even while you are breaking wind like a Mabari war hound." He added quickly, resuming in tickling her. 

Outside of the tent her hound barked as if he had taken personal offence


	10. Eliss

9:41 Dragon  
Haven

It was a different sensation this time when she woke. She was warm and wrapped in blankets and on a soft mattress. Smooth fabric caressed her skin.

The room was lit by early morning light.

In the corner in a chair sat the man who had sassed her right back to her face... before she assaulted the breach.

Maybe they had him there to kill her if she became an abomination.

His head was dipped low, elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. Eliss could not tell if he held his body like that in prayer or simply exhaustion.

"Hello there." She said, sitting up. 

He looked up at her, a loose curl falling over his left brow.

"Makers breath." Relief seemed to flood him. "You made it through the night."

"Did you ever have a goatee?" She asked, tilting her head at him in curiosity. She knew his face. 

"What?" He asked.

"What?" She echoed.

He shook his head at her and a smile appeared on his lips, tugging at a scar near the corner of his mouth.

"You stopped it from growing." He told her.

She looked at him confused, she had stopped him from growing facial hair?

"The Breach." He clarified.

"It didn't close?" She asked, throwing the covers off of herself and standing.

"No, but it has stilled for now." He told her, following behind as she opened the door and stepped outside.

The guards outside her door looked down and crossed their arm over their chests when they saw her.

Eliss let her eyes flicker to them momentarily before dragging her gaze upward.

There, in the sky, the breach hovered.

"Shit." She sighed, and stepped back into the cabin.

The man moved out of her way and shut the door behind her.

"We have time to make a strategic plan of attack, thanks to you." He said.

Eliss began looking around the room for her boots. She found them near the foot of the bed and when she bent to pick them up she felt the world begin to spin.

Her step faltered and she braced an arm on the bed, her fingertips digging into the mattress.

"Here." The man said, stepping over and picking up her boots.

"Its fine." She told him. Fighting how light her head felt, she stretched her hand out to take the boots from him.

He ignored her gesture entirely and knelt.

"Allow me." He insisted, his tone soft but indicating she didnt really have a choice in the matter. He placed one boot on the ground and held out the other so that she could place her foot into it.

"You really don't have to-"

"Adan said the draught he gave you was rather powerful, so it may have some lingering effects." He told her, his amber eyes flickering up to hers.

In those golden depths she saw a steely resolve. If she wanted her boots on, this was the only option he was giving her.

"So that's where my headache went." She muttered, putting her foot into the boot.

He slipped her other boot onto her foot and laced them both tightly. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She told him.

"Truly?" He asked, standing.

He had braced his hands on his sword, what appeared to be a casual, but skeptical stance.

Eliss attempted to pull her eyes away from his, but she was unable to.

"No." She smiled in good humor. "I feel rather like I've been scraped off the bottom of boot."

She shook her foot for emphasis.

Shit. Eliss admitted she felt like shit. It was still far better than the fade.

Even in her sleep the fade found her.

Being awake and feeling sickly was preferable to not feeling at all.

What if this was just how the physical realm felt, she wondered. Flexing her shoulders a little and enjoying the ache.

"We can take you to the apothecary." He offered.

"I'd rather not." She told him.

He looked at her curiously.

"This... it's getting better." she looked down, trying to find a way to change the subject. "I'm in Haven?"

"How do you... yes." He said, examining her carefully.

She nodded and stood.

"Did we lose anyone attempting to close it?" She asked as they stepped outside again.

"We lost a great deal to the breach, but none who were in your company." He answered.

The guards outside of her door once again looked down and crossed their arms over their chests.

"Thats... unsettling." She said to the man softly, only to turn away from guards and see that ahead of them another pair of soldiers were doing the same thing.

"Is there any way we can make them stop doing that?" She asked as they walked up a set of steps. The cold air was now seeping through the pajamas she wore and giving her chills.

The man took notice and stopped walking, he made a move to remove his fur cloak.

"Don't." Eliss said, placing her hand on his arm.

He froze and looked at her.

"I'm enjoying feeling." She confessed.

His concern deepened in that moment and he nodded.

What was that she heard in her own voice, desperation? Had he heard it? She mentally warned herself against it in the future. Had such a weakness been shown in the fade...

"I understand." He told her.

From the haunted look in his golden eyes. Eliss knew without a doubt that he did.

"Thank you." Eliss said, giving his arm a squeeze.

He placed his warm palm over the top of her hand. The warmth of his skin ignited hers, her breath hitched at the sensation.

His hand was large and calloused from years of sword training. It draped over and enveloped hers easily.

It was comfort and warmth. She wasn't alone, she could feel another person there, with her. It was real.

She looked up from their hands to see him focused on her intently.

"It's going to be alright." He said softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

As he removed his hand from hers, and his warmth was replaced again with cool air, she smiled, because now she had a memory of how it had felt to be touched gently. Not grabbed as the Seeker or Solas had done.

They reached the Chantry and the man opened the door for her.

"It's Roderick, of course he is going to be impossible." Cassandra was saying to Leliana as they entered the chantry.

"Elissa." Leliana said softly upon seeing her.

The Nightengale jogged up and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Eliss felt herself pushed back slightly by the tight embrace.

"Leliana." Eliss said, wrapping her arms around her friend in return.

When they released eachother, Leliana had tears in her eyes. "I wasn't sure if you would...."

"We're not going to think about that right now." Eliss told her, moving the subject to something she understood. "We have a sky to fix, remember?"

Leliana laughed, pulling Eliss in for another hug.

"It is you. It really is."

Formal introductions were made.

Josephine. Cassandra. Cullen.

The idea that she was sent by the maker had spread like wildfire. She was addressed by titles 'Herald of Andastre' 'Hero of Ferelden' 'Lady Cousland of Highever' 'The Warden Hero'.

She agreed to help them with the inquisition, under one condition.That they call her by her name, not a title.

Later on that day, she had snuck away from them. As best she could given the fact people still stopped and openly gaped at her.

Her body no longer ached, and her nausea had dissipated entirely.

She had rediscovered food by way of the tavern. Something about the cheese made her sad which was such an odd experience, she had laughed.

Solas had entered and asked if he could speak with her.

She regretted agreeing shortly after he began speaking.

"You are changing. Its remarkable. I believe that mark would have ultimately meant death for almost anyone else... but you... your adapting to it, absorbing it. A side effect from being in the fade so long, perhaps." he told her.

"What doesn't kill you." Eliss replied easily.

"Levity. Useful but ultimately irrelevant." He replied.

"Is that your way of telling me you dont have a sense of humor?" Solas ignored this question from her.

"Have there been any side effects?" He asked.

"Yes, my hand glows like a thunderbug sometimes." She wiggled her fingers at him and smirked.

"Humorous, but not what I meant."

"Side effects... from the mark or from the fade?" She questioned.

He looked at her approvingly.

"Either I suplose." He said.

"Nausea, dizziness. White hot pain shooting up my arm. The usual."

"Reaclimation to the physical realm and..." He was thinking deeply on something.

"And what?" She asked.

"Your body acclimating to having such potent magic. It's more than the mark, it's more than I've encountered in a great time."

Eliss narrowed her eyes slightly.

"So I'm possessed? Get Leliana and tell her to bring her bow, wait until I finish my food first though."

"No, you are the only thing occupying your body." Solas sook his head.

"That's good to know." She felt relief.

"Before stepping through the veil what is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know." Eliss lied.

Solas knew she wasn't telling the truth, Eliss never had much of a poker face.

"I remember... a woman in gold and knowing that she would get me out."

Solas watched her silently for a moment

"I sound completely nug shit." She sighed.

"I can confidently inform you that you are not possesed. If you are sane or not, remains to be seen." He told her

"I can't tell if that was funny or not."

"I was simply stating facts." He replied, standing.

Eliss reached out and touched his arm. A brief and delicate gesture that caused his expression to tighten.

"Thank you, Solas. I appreciate your efforts to keep me well and everything you've done to help."

"You are welcome." He said walking to the doorway.

"Theres something familiar about you." She called to him.

Solas' turned toward her in the doorway. His brow lifted slightly and he almost smiled at her.

"The feeling is mutual." He answered and left.

The next morning, she was was going to find a woman named 'Mother Giselle'. Cassandra and Solas wanted to accompany her.

She followed behind them as they walked through the gates of Haven.

Eliss looked up to the sky, her eyes narrowing on the breach in pure spite.

"Fuck you." She said to it.

"You tell it, Hero." Varric said from behind her.

She turned her head to him, his eyes were focused on the breach now. From the look on his face, she could see he possibly hated it as much as she did.

Eliss decided then, she liked Varric.

"Oh. Bianca and I are coming along, by the way." He told her, throwing her a smile


	11. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Haven  
   
It had been a month, she had been traveling all over the hinterlands and had not returned to Haven once.

She sent no reports. Nothing to clarify where she was or what she was accomplishing.

What reports they did receive were from Cassandra and didn't reaveal much, but did indicate that the Lady Seeker had taken a great liking to to young woman.

Other than that, all the advisors recieved were directions that lead their men to supply crates or newfound allies, which frustratingly enough, had more clear instructions for the soldiers to follow once they got there.

Cullen rubbed his temple, a failed attempt to release the tension in his mind. They had sent her to speak with mother Giselle, which she had done. She had even sent Mother Giselle to Haven after their discussion. While Lady Cousland elected to remain in the Hinterlands. 

Reports of rifts closing from scouts were the most reliable information he recieved. For those reports, he was grateful. 

She however seemed to be getting the job done, and it seemed a great many other side jobs as well. According to the random bits of crumpled parchment that arrived on his desk from her. 

"There are no dates, there is no organization to any of this." Cullen told Leliana as he gestured with a handful of papers. "Half the time I don't even know what I'm sending the soldiers out there for."

"Cassandra's letter seemed confident enough and word from the Hinterland scouts have all been positive." Leliana replied, slightly amused by his frustration.

"Oh, Cassandra. Yes. Cassandra clearly seems to be over the moon with her, the last letter I recieved a week ago sang praises but clarified nothing." He told her.

"Are you complaining about the fact shes doing a good job?" Leliana asked.

"No. I'm complaining because I have no idea what in the makers name she is out there doing at all. Even Cassandra barely reports."

"Traveling with Eliss can be quite busy..." Leliana said. 

"No wonder... her travel patterns are chaotic, one day she in Redcliff and the next day Cassandra says she's recruited the assistance of a cult to assist the refugees near a mountain pass. More often than not we simply receive a piece of torn crumpled parchment with coordinates."

"Perhaps you should write her? Ask Eliss to communicate what she's doing if you feel it's necessary."

"If I feel it's necessary?" Cullen echoed. "Don't you?"

"I trust her." Leliana replied. 

Cullen gaped at the nightengale. 

"Trust has nothing to do with it. We need this information for our records."

"Tell her that." Leliana suggested. 

"I shall then. If my scout can even find her to deliver the message. You try and make heads or tails of all these." He told her, leaving the pile of parchment on her desk. "Maker knows I've tried."

A few days later, Cullen found himself stomping into the chantry. Despite his best attempts to contain his own frustration. 

"She's impossible." He complained, holding the paper out for Leliana.

Leliana took a letter and saw that Eliss had simply drawn the picture of a goat on it and written the word. 'Suspicious?'

"She's investigating... a suspiscious goat then?" Leliana asked.

"I have no idea." Cullen grumbled, waving it off. "You're her friend. Perhaps you could make it clear to her the importance of keeping the inquisitions records organized and free of drawings of sinister looking farm animals."

"He does look quite evil doesn't he?"

Josephine said, peeking at the paper over Lelianas shoulder. 

"I'm pleased to see you find this amusing." He told them.

"Look at it's little sinister nose." Leliana teased. 

Cullen plucked the paper from her grasp and left the chantry with a bigger headache than he had walked in with.

How was her supposed to keep her safe if he didnt even know where she was? 

When he saw her walking with the apostate, he stopped quickly. She had finally decided to return then? About time. 

She was covered in dirt and grass stains, the side of her beaches had a rip down the leg which was poorly sewn up. What had she been doing, sliding down the side of a mountain? A bruise lined her left cheek, her hair was messed up and piled on top of her head in a bun.

She was grinning ear to ear. Whatever she had been out there doing, clearly she was having a good time doing it. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and watched her carefully as she approached the chantry. 

Cassandra and Varric walked just behind her, appearing completely exhausted. Next to her, even the apostate seemed weary. 

"If you have the abilities, you may as well use them." Solas was telling Eliss.

"I'm not a mage, Solas. Outside of the fade I have no idea what I'm doing... in more ways than one. Actually I'm not entirely sure I know what I was doing in the fade either. Besides I bet you five silvers I can't even summon a fire ball."

"I'll take that bet." The apostate replied, halting his movements. 

"You'll lose." She said confidently, turning to look at him. 

"You are still in denial. If you have been imbued with such power then..."

"Then I would what?" Eliss asked. "Be able to snap my fingers and summon a firebahh! Ahh! Shit!"

Eliss shook the flames off of her hand, they landed on the ground and she began stomping them, looking slightly panicked.

"Five silvers, was it?" Solas asked. 

"That doesn't prove-" Eliss muttered. 

"Yes it did" Solas interrupted, his lips turning upward slightly. 

"Ugh. I need sleep." Cassandra told them all, dragging her feet a little as she walked past Cullen into the chantry.

"You wore out the seeker. I didn't think it could be done." Varric said. "Hey Curly."

Cullen forced back as much of his irritation as he could, ignoring the dwarf and continuing to stare at Eliss.

"What, exactly was this supposed to be?" He asked, holding up her drawing for her.

"Ah, talking demon goat. That was interesting." She said looking at the picture.

"It was weird." Varric said. "I'm going to get some shut eye."

"I thought we were going to the tavern?" She asked the dwarf, sounding dissapointed. 

"Some of us need sleep, you know." He replied, walking away.

"Indeed." Solas added, leaving with Varric.

"Demon goat?" Cullen implored when she turned back to him.

"He's right it was weird." She admitted.

"I wouldn't know, you never sent an official report." He said, eyeing her.

"I don't have time to do that." She scoffed.

"You had time to draw a picture." He told her.

"Not a _good_ one."

"Cassandra wrote that you had spent half the day sword fighting with a group of children at the Crossroads a couple weeks ago."

"So she's a tattletale and she seemed so trustworthy." 

"Please take this seriously, if you can afford the time to frolic about-"

"I do not frolic. I was training them... they needed instruction on how to... defend themselves from danger."

Cullen learned then that Elissa Cousland was a horrible liar.

He found it endearing. 

"The reports are important." He insisted.

"I'm doing my best, Cullen."

She looked down and away from him. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes then, the exhaustion on her face.

He fell silent. His blood heated whenever he was near her and he worried about her incessantly when she wasn't. The only way he had been able to express that now was with irritation.

"I know you are." He told her, stepping closer.

"It's just not good enough?" She asked, somewhat petulantly.

This was not how he imagined this conversation going.

"Makers breath, that's not what I'm saying." He couldnt help but shake his head at the thought. "From what I hear, you're doing more good than thought possible, but for records we have to keep an organized report list of what the Inquisition is accomplishing so that our validity doesn't slip into further question. The reports are meant to be an clear line of communication throughout..."

Her eyes darted to his briefly and he saw a slight blush spreading through her cheeks.  
She looked so tired and embarrassed, like a new recruit in over their head.

'I have no idea what I'm doing... in more ways than one' she had said.

Oh.

Mentally Cullen lashed himself.

"Have you ever written an official report before?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No ones has shown you how, have they?"

"No." She shrugged it off.

"May I? That is... um... instruct you on..." Cullen cleared his throat, he was faltering now.

"Yes, please because I have no idea what anyone is expecting of me other than to close that damned thing." She told him, locking eyes with his as she gestured towards the direction of the breach.

Everything was making sense to him now.

Cullen folded the picture of the suspicious goat and put it in his pocket.

"Alright." He said after a moment. "Perhaps we should have a council meeting this evening. Afterwards we can walk through some reports."

She nodded.

"Perhaps you should go rest before then." He told her.

"I'm fine." She replied, waving him off and dismissing the idea of sleep entirely. "I have some things to do, yet. Thank you Cullen."

When she walked away, he stood for a moment and then decided to follow her and see what kinds of things she had to do. 

He half expected it to be the tavern.

But it wasn't. 

"Excuse me?" Eliss called over the group of scouts looking her way.

"Yes Harold? Warden? Miss? Your grace... Ugh, Hero-" the tall soldier answered.

"Elissa, please." She smiled at the men. "Would you be kind enough to share your names with me?"

"I'm Scout Warren." The smaller man with dark hair blurted. "This is Jim."

"I'm a Scout too, we're the ones who found you." Jim stated.

"I'm Pete. I wasn't there but I'm here now." He said.

Idiot. Cullen thought as he looked at the young man standing tall.

"I am pleased to meet you all. Thanks to you for finding me. I was wondering if you three could unload some supplies for me. I wish I had more time to do so but at the moment but I have some other duties to attend to so that our job can get done."

"Job?" Warren asked.

"Kill the demons and fix the giant hole in the sky." Eliss smiled and shot them a confident wink. "Seems easy enough."

She instructed them to the crates, and Cullen watched from a distance.

"Council meeting tonight." She said to Cullen as though reminding herself whe she crossed paths with him again, now headed the opposite way she had gone initially.

"I will be there." He told her, trailing her with his eyes. 

"It has to be her." Pete whispered, watching her walk away. "Only someone who has killed a bloody arch demon would..."

"Look at those thighs..." Jim muttered.

"Shut up, she'll hear you!"

"Then stop-"

"You're the one staring at her a- oompf!"

Pete, the gawking man lost grip on the supply crate and it dropped into the snow with a thud.

Cullen turned and stared at the men, his jaw flexing.

"Now your dropping- really?! She gave us one job!" Warren whispered, embarrassed.

"Come on, help me lift it up before she notices."

"I noticed!" Cullen barked at them. Irritated. 

The men scrambled to get the supplies handled.

Later that day, Eliss had agreed to go to Val Royeaux, despite his objections.

She showed up outside his tent a little later.

"The important details are really all that's necessary." He told her as he handed over a quill. "Firstly, I need to know your location."

She took it from him and sat behind his desk.

"And coordinates don't provide that?" She asked.

Cullen looked at her. There was a teasing little smirk slowly slipping across her mouth. She was being smart again.

"They're fine." He said, refusing to feed into her goading. "I just need to know if it's your location or if it's something else."

"Why do you need my location? It doesn't make sense when I'm moving all about." 

"So I know where to place scouts to help keep you safe." He replied factually, purposefully maintaining his attention elsewhere.

Eliss was silent and he was relieved a smart remark had not fallen from her mouth.

"This." He said handing her the paper where she had drawn the goat of suspicion. "Tell me what happened with this situation and then we'll turn it into a report together."

"I just felt like sending you a drawing, Cullen." She teased. 

"Makers breath." 

"I'm joking." 

"I'm aware of that." 

"Well." She began, adjusting herself in the chair so her left foot was on it and her knee was pulled into her chest. "I was walking around and a farmer asked me if I had seen a ram."

"So it's a ram then, not a goat?" He asked.

"Theres a difference?"

"Yes."

"Good to know...you see 'Lord Woolsey' had wandered off and his Jimmy missed him."

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, not quite sure how to react to how ridiculous that information was. 

"Turns out, the ram was special because he gave the family advice that lead them to their fortune." Eliss lifted her eyebrows and pointed the quill at him. "Talking ram, that is suspicious right?"

"I... yes." Cullen admitted, though he would have rather not.

"Well. Turns out Mr. Woolsey was possessed. Rage demon. So I killed him, poor fellow."

"Perhaps... this is a poor example of what to report on."

"Oh." She shrugged. "I thought it was interesting."

"You would." He couldnt help but say. 


	12. Alistair

9:31 Dragon  
Denerim.

 

"Do you want to be a King, or do you want to be a Warden?" Eliss asked, walking to the room. 

Alistair stared at her from his lounging position on the bed. His arms were folded back behind his head and before she had entered and spoke he had been deep thought.

"What do you want?" She pressed.

"I've always wanted a pony, actually... and... to be a Warden." What he wasnt saying was that he wanted her more.

"Okay then." Eliss replied with a shrug. "We tell Eamon in the morning that we'll be supporting Anora tomorrow at the Landsmeet. We'll aquire a pony after the blights done with."

He sat up on the bed, and then stood. Gaping at her absolute seriousness.

"What, you cant possibly- You would give up being queen?" Alistair asked, more to the shadows of the room than to her.

"What?" Eliss questioned.

"What?" Alistair repeated suddenly. That's not how he wanted to propose. Nor did he want her to think he thought she was only hanging around because of the prince thing.

His brain raced.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

Backpeddle, his mind said.

She was staring at him.

Distract, he told himself.

Her eyebrows lifted.

Too late, he realised.

"Nothing... I just... I.. okay, here it goes... I love you. You beautiful warrior goddess with thighs of steel. I love you and I want you!"

Eliss snorted at his theatrics.

"I want you too." She smirked at him suggestively, closing the door to the room.

He smiled at her, eyes twinkling.

"You want me even if I'm not a King?" He asked softly.

"Yes." she answered.

"Even if you don't get to be a Queen."

"When have I ever shown interest in being Queen? I wanted you before I found out you were a prince, you know."

"You did?" He actually sounded surprised. "You wanted me even before..."

"Yes." She averted her eyes and began toying with her gloves. A pink glow starting in her cheeks.

"Why? Because I'm handsome, charming, funny, deft in battle? When did you know you wanted me? Hmm?" He was teasing her now, putting his body in front of hers.

"I wanted you and your great big carrot colored head the moment you offered to dance the remigold for me in a pretty dress." She responded, raising her eyes to his.

Alistair took in a deep breath, his expression that of utter enchantment.

"That's what did it for you, did it?" He murmered.

He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him tightly for his confession.

"I want to be a Warden. I have always wanted to be a Warden."

"Then we tell Eamon we are supporting Anora." She told him easily, reaching up and touching his cheek affectionately.

"But." Alistair looked at her seriously. "I think I can do this. I think I can be a King."  
 

9:41 Dragon  
Denerim

The King considered giving in to the need again. He thought about it for a long time, actually quite a bit longer than any decent gentleman should have in his opinion. He had done it before, countless times over the years. When he was too desperate for companionship to care. He would go and find a woman with similar colored hair and use that someone to pretend for a bit...

Despicable. Weak.

Not tonight.

Tonight he resolved himself to not bury his pain in a pair of warm thighs. He would not drown out the calling that way this evening.

Instead, he would drown it out with liquor and his duties and memories of her. 

Alistair drank freely from the lukewarm bottle. The familiar burn drifting over his tongue and down his throat.

He sifted through the letters on his desk letters lazily.

Arl whatever from wherever attempting a contract for matrimony.

Arlessa whatsherface sending her regard.

Those he would simply toos in the fire and pretend he never recieved them. 

Was there ever anything worth reading on this desk?

Yes.

The answer came to him with an unhappy grumble. The ones worth reading were always miserable.

Chaos everywhere he turned.

A country split between mages and templar, chantry and heratic.

More headaches, more problems.

He saw one bearing the mark of Nighthtengale.

His hand quickly exchanged the bottle for the letter.

Thumbing the mark, he eyed it warily.

Lelianas letters, so few and far between anymore. Surely this was regarding the recent disaster at the temple of sacred ashes. Addressing the painful rumors spreading across Theadas. An imposter waltzing around using her name. Herald of Andraste, returned from the fade by the maker. 

He would have laughed had the idea not physically sickened him. 

Eliss had never wanted that temple revealed, exploited. He had tried to stop it, but was unable...

He closed his eyes, feeling weary.

The calling playing in his head. A low hum, if he just ventured into the deep roads....

No.

Those thoughts were coming more frequently and he would fight them till his last breath. 

He opened the letter.

What he found scrawled on the parchment was the one thing he did not expect.

It made his heart thunder in his chest.

He leapt from his chair and stormed out the door.

From his lips a plethora of commands fell.  
He would be traveling, immediately. No. Not in the morning. Now.

It wasn't until after he had stirred up nearly half the castle, declaring that he, in fact was completely ready to go, that, no, it didn't matter what needed to be done, do it.

Finally, Bishop, one of his personal guards and a unabashed cheat at wicked grace  asked him if he was sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

The King side eyed him.

"I think you'll need shoes on for the journey your magesty." Bishop said.

Sure enough, the king was plodding around barefoot, claiming to be ready and forcing people to hurry.

"Have my boots thrown in the carriage!" Alistair barked walking toward the courtyard.

The note lay forgotten on the floor abandoned. Few words and the context of them holding the power of a sirens call.


	13. Eliss

9:41 Dragon  
Haven

 

When Josephine attempted to steer Eliss in the direction of Val Royoux she put her hands on the war table and made a point of looking skeptically at the diplomat.

"You can't be serious." Cullen scoffed. He seemed to believe it was ridiculous as well.

"Is there a rift there I'm not aware of, Josephine?" Eliss found the smart words falling from her mouth before she could stop them.

Cullen looked at her and smirked, his scar tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Eliss felt herself mirroring his expression. Something about that felt familiar, like the steps to a dance she had long forgotten. She wondered briefly what it would be like to feel his body, naked and against hers as he laughed.

"No." Leliana said.

"Hmm?" Eliss asked.

"There are no rifts in Val Royoux." Leliana said, clarifying that she fully supported Eliss' decision to avoid the city.

At least Leliana and Cullen had their priorities in line. The breach was the main concern, not politics, not rediscovering the sensations of a long forgotten dance.

"Very well then, I'm going back to the Hinterlands, where people actually need help." Eliss announced.

"You've only just returned yesterday." Cullen said. "You should take the time to rest."

She looked at him for a moment and when she did so, rest was not what she considered. It was the feeling of skin and finding out what it felt like to be held and kissed.

"I don't want to rest." She replied.

Cullen blinked at her.

"Harol- Eliss." Josephine began, correcting herself and how she addressed Eliss when given a warning glare. "I believe addressing the chantry is the best course of action."

"And we should ignore the danger to her?" Leliana asked.

No, that's my job. Eliss thought, rubbing her eyebrow.

"Mother Giselle isn't wrong. The chantrys strength is that they are united in opinion." Josephine told them.

"We shouldn't give any credence to what the chantry says." Cullen told her.

"I'm worried it will just give the breach time to become active again." Eliss stated.

"Addressing the Chantry may bring us a steps closer to closing the breach." Josephine offered.

Eliss thought at first this was simply some kind of manipulative diplomatic tactic, but after flexing it in her mind it made sense.

"Templars." Eliss sighed.

"Precisely." Josephine gave her a look.

"If the chantry supported us, do you think they would offer more direct aid to the refugees, perhaps implore the templars to help suppress the breach?"

"I think they could be persuaded to do so." Josephine replied.

"Elissa." Leliana said it in a way that sounded so familiar, so cautiously warning.

Eliss ignored it.

"I'll go." She said, pulling out her dagger and piercing the map where the words 'Val Royoux' were written.

"I'll go with her." Cassandra said quickly before any objections could be heard.

 

* * *

  
9:41 Dragon  
Val Royoux

 

Eliss felt finally be able to relax slightly as they were walking away from the city.

Something about that place rubbed her the wrong way. She had been clenching her teeth the majority of the time she had spent there.  
Especially when she saw the Lord Seeker strike down that aweful reverend mother. The woman had been a harpy, but she hadn't deserved that.

Eliss rubbed her jaw a little, soothing the ache.

Everything was getting ridiculous. The world had gone completely mad.

She never claimed to be sent by the maker but everywhere she turned people gasped and whispered. They murmered about her the second her back was turned. A few merchants had signed up to return with her and provide supplies needed for the Inquisition. Eliss accepted their offer, indifferent to if it was their faith that spurred them to help or the prospect of coin. 

After dealing with the Chantry. Suffering the the Lord Seeker. Chasing down Sera, and attending Viviennes 'Salon'... Eliss felt done.  
Finished.

"I'm recruiting the mages." She informed them as they left Orlais. "Cass, I need you to go back to Haven with Viviene and Sera. Tell them I'm going to Redcliffe."

"You're not returning first?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm not wasting more time with talk. That breach is getting closed." Eliss responded.

"The Lord Seeker may be able to-" Cassandra began but Eliss held up a hand. Wordlessly asking her to stop. If The Seeker had any objections, she would have to keep them to herself.

Eliss shared a look with Solas, who shook his head slightly.

He sensed it too, the residual energy of the Lord Seeker. That man was in a powerful position and within the grasp of something not very friendly. 

Telling Cassandra would more than likely unravel more chaos to be dealt with when there was ultimately a larger goal to focus on. The hole in the sky.

"We need to get the breech closed, Cass. As soon as possible." Eliss told her. "Trust me on this."

"You have brought us this far." Cassandra said as she left.

"You really didn't like The Lord Seeker, did you, Hero?" Varric asked.

"No. I didn't." She answered, giving Solas a meaningful look.

"We will discuss it later if you wish." He said.  
That meant in the fade.

Every time she slept she was in the damned fade again. At least when Solas visited her there she felt less alone in the gloom. Though his affinity for it there tested her patience.

It was time to close that damn breach and be left alone to try and piece together her life. If she could, while having just remnants of names and faces that she had left. What would she do when this was done? When she was free of it all and could... stop.

Eliss thought of the way dirt felt. Rough and gritty against her fingertips. Sweat on her skin cooling in the breeze.

Maybe I'll be a farmer, she considered, I like potatoes.

"Hey Hero?" Varric asked her.

"Yes?"

"Talking to yourself again."

"Still just trying to figure out who I am, Varric" She replied.

"Who you are, or who you would rather be?" Solas asked, his hands braced on his staff.

"Hero of ferelden. Herald of Andastre. Potato Farmer." Varric chuckled. 


	14. Cullen

.9:41 Dragon  
Haven  
   
The seeker returned from Val Royuex with a powerful, astute, well trained circle mage named Viviene and... a Sera. 

She had recruited a number of people in Val Royoux, including traders and craftsman who said they would be arriving in the next few weeks. 

Oh, and she had decided the Inquisition would be allied with the mages. 

His face felt fevered and the light made his eyes sting. Nothing compared to how inexplicably baffled and enraged he was by what Elissa Cousland was doing.

"So there will be no discussion on this at all then?" Cullen asked.

"She seems to of decided." Cassandra replied.

She was going right to the mages. Without consulting anyone. Without even giving him the opportunity to advise her on the situation.

"Did you even attempt to dissuade her?" He asked.

"You try to stop her from doing as she pleases." Cassandra replied.

"That would be interesting to see." Leliana commented.

"Did she happen to mention why she decided to implore the mages?" Josephine asked.

"She... did not take a liking to The Lord Seeker." Cassandra elaborated.

Cullen felt himself make a face.

"She..." Cullen stepped back and gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. A fresh wave of aggression coursing through his body. He couldn't be sure in the moment if it was just the lyrium withdrawal making him feel that way or if it was the impulsive actions of Elissa Cousland.

He had never had someone challenge his patience so regularly while being present so rarely. 

"She could have at least reported back first." He told them. "Even if she isn't going to listen to anything we say."

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

Scout Warren peeked his head through the crack.

"What is it?" Cullen asked.

"His magesty. The King. King Alistair." Warren said.

The door was pushed open further.

Standing beside Warren, leaning casually against the doorframe was King Alistair, looking amused but impatient.

"Yes. Thank you." Leliana said quickly.

Warren nervously stepped out of the way.

"King Alistair." Leliana greeted, stepping forward.

The Kings posture was severe after his eyes scanned the room. His brows furrowed and nostrils slightly flared.

"Where is she, Lel?" He asked, disregarding formalities all together as he stepped in.

"Come in." Leliana replied.

Alistair stepped into the room fully and Leliana shut the door behind him.

"I was hoping you would perhaps write first." She said.

"Yesss, I'm sure you did." Alistair looked skeptical now.

"It is her." She said.

"Then where is she?" He pressed.

"She's gone to Redcliff, your magesty. To negotiate for the mages assistance in closing the breach." Josephine said, shifting on her feet slightly.

"You sent her to negotiate with a Tavinter Magister?" Alistair asked, his eyebrow lifting to Leliana, hostility lining his words.

Cullen clenched his jaw and eyed Leliana before looking to the King. Her. She. They rarely used her name. It was like they were fearful she didn't really exist at all.

"There are Magisters in Redcliffe?" Cassandra asked, looking concerned.

Alistair gave a look that said 'what did I just say'?

" _Elissa_ did so of her own accord, we only just became aware of the fact. Clearly, we've only just been informed of that additional danger as well." Cullen tried to keep the disapproval from his voice, but he was unable.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Kings face. Almost taunting, like he was aware of something no one else was. As if hearing she didn't seek the approval of the inquisition for her actions actually provided him with some sort of amused hope.

"I'm going to her then. I have my doubts about this Lady Nightengale and... " he seemed to force the Kingly tone away from his voice and soften it. "I need to know."

"There are some things you should be aware of... before you speak to her." Leliana began, stepping closer. A sadness creeping in to her voice.

"I'm listening." The King said, a caution to his voice.

"Perhaps we should speak privately."

"She may not remember you." Cullen said flatly. He was tired of how they all danced around the subject constantly. Her memory loss was a fact, not a disease or some weakness to be hidden.

"What?" Alistair asked, confusion and disbelief floating along his features.

Cassandra cleared her throat.

Josephine looked to her clipboard.

Leliana even cast her eyes down a little.

Very well, it was on him to explain it. What he could. 

"She came to us from the fade. Her time in there seemed to of taken a considerable amount of her memories... but she has thus far refused to discuss it with any of us at length." Cullen finished by sighing.

"She was in the fade." Alistair stated. "This whole time."

Leliana nodded.

"The entire time. Ten years." Alistair paled, he seemed to be working through it mentally. "I'm going now."

With that, the King left uncerimoniusly. Determined.

"Well." Josephine said. "Perhaps we will have new support for the inquisition upon her return. She and the king were... close, correct?."

"Correct." Leliana answered. 

"When Elissa Cousland returns, we will be having a discussion with her." Cullen told them.

"I think that would be wise." Leliana agreed. 

As he exited the war room he saw Sera cackling. 

"Hey Viviene! Look, guess what this is!!" 

"Someone... make it stop." Viviene sighed, covering her face with her hand. 

Cullen shielded his eyes with his hand as he walked by Sera shaking her backside at the Circle mage, stifling his snicker. 


	15. Dorian

9:41 Dragon  
Redcliff

"The magic Alexius is using is unstable, and it's unraveling the world." Dorian told her.

"One moment please." She said, holding up a finger and walking away from them.

Dorian watched as the young woman calmly stepped aside and proceeded to stomp her foot several times and unleash a pleathora of graphic curses.

He could hardly keep track of them all.

"I think you broke her." Varric looked to Dorian.

Shortly after shouting a phrase which included a nug fornicating with a dwarfs breast on top of a pile of tavinter excriment, she picked up a bit of rubble from the chantry floor and hurled it across the room.

Solas cleared his throat, which seemed to get her attention.

"Alright." She said calmly, regaining her composure.

"Stressful day?" Dorian asked as she returned to them.

"What would make you think that?" She asked, pulling her swords out. "Let's go handle this."

"Now?" Dorian asked. "Don't you think having some sort of plan-"

"Nope." She said, turning and walking away.

Solas and Varric were behind her.

Dorian observed the aggressive way she walked out and followed hastily.

"Not that your tenacity is anything less than terrifyingly attractive but don't you think arranging this a bit more carefully would benifit us a great deal?" He asked, catching up with her as she stormed through Redcliff and towards the castle.

"No." She replied simply.

"No point in arguing with her, Sparkler." Varric told him when he looked to the Dwarf for support.

"Sparkler?... Elissa, think for a moment this is-" Dorian began, only to find himself suprised by the fact Eliss had turned to him and stopped walking.

She gripped her swords tightly, her eyebrows raised in forced calm.

"I have a lot of anger right now, but I'm going to do my best to tell you what I think." She told him, breathing deeply. "I think, if we leave here, that gives him the opportunity to open more time rifts and essentially put us so ass deep in demons that we won't be able to dig ourselves out. What then? I die. You die. The world dies."

"I've never had a motivational talk frighten me so. Well done. After you." Dorian told her, gesturing to the door of the estate.

Eliss kicked the door open.

"Alexius!!" She bellowed.

The mages in the hall stepped back from her.

Dorian could feel it.

The air nearly rippling around her, she was a mage?

"Calm yourself." Solas advised quietly, stepping closer to her.

"I'm calm." She told Solas, stepping forward. Her eyes narrowed on a few of the mages. "Get him." She ordered.

After a few minutes. Alexius entered the hall.

"I'm not leaving until-" Eliss began.

"Until I what? Humor whatever tantrum you seem to be throwing?" Alexius asked.

"Something like that." Eliss replied and threw one of her swords. It whipped past the magisters head and stuck into the wall behind him.

"That's one way to get your point across." Dorian commented.

"Do I have your attention?" She asked.

Alexius sneered at her. The man sneered, actually sneered! Dorian couldn't quite believe it.

"You storm in here with that stolen mark, a gift you dont even understand and assume you're in control? You're nothing but a mistake." Alexius said.

"What do you know of it?" Eliss demanded.

"It was the elder ones moment, and you were unworthy to even stand in his presence."

"Father. Listen to yourself, do you know what you sound like?" Felix said as he stepped into the room.

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cleche everyone expects us to be." Dorian found himself saying.

"I gave you a chance to be a part of this. The elder one has power you will not believe. He will raise the imperium from its ashes." Alexias told him

"Blah blah blah. My cult is better than yours." Eliss grumbled.

"They're everywhere, is something in the water making everyone insane? Do you know how crazy you sound?" Dorian asked.

"The elder one will make the world bow to mages once more." Alexius snapped.

"That's a _no_." Eliss sighed to Dorian.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?" Dorian questioned, moving in front of Eliss.

"Give up the venatorri. Let the southern mages fight the breach and let's go home." Felix implored his father.

"Yes. Do set the crazy down and walk away from it." Eliss added.

That's when it happened. Dorian saw the portal opening behind her and attempted to grab her.

Now they were in the future, and she was unconscious.

Dorian was taken back by her fragility in the moments after she woke. She resembled nothing of the aggressive young woman he had met in Redcliff. She scrambled in the water to stand, splashing as she rushed to a wall to slap it a few times.

"You may want to calm down." He advised. 

"No." She said breathlessly, dragging her fingertips against the stone and staring. "The fade... this feels like... but it doesn't.. where are we??"

"It may not be where, but when." Dorian replied, carefully drawing closer to her as he saw her expression grow even more confused.

"Time rift." She said softly and looked around, sinking to her knees in the water. "Whenever we are... I can feel the fade... it's poison."

She looked scared, haunted.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you." He found himself telling her.

"You'll..." she nodded and the faintest bit of relief passed over her features. "Thank you."

Her voice sounded so earnest and grateful for him. This angry warrior woman felt safer with him there...

Dorian stood a bit taller.

Well.

If this woman needed a hero, he would be happy to do the honors.

"Let's get ourselves back to when we came from, shall we?" He offered her his hand confidently.

She took it.


	16. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Redcliff  
   
Alistair saw her the moment he stepped into the room.

She was focused to a pinpoint, tense. Her eyes unmoving from the magister on his knees before her.

Eliss stood over him, blade poised. Tall. Regal. Beautiful. Unconcerned with the attention she was receiving from the room, indifferent to his guards marching.

Every part of Alistair knew in that moment it was truly her and that she was visciously weighing the value of that man's life.

He was not about to interrupt such a decision.

"King Alistair!" Fiona gasped.

Or maybe he was.

Eliss' head snapped, she found him across the room.

Their eyes met.

She hadn't aged a day. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Elissa." Alistair spoke. Her name a disbelieving wonder on his lips.

"Alistair." She breathed, her sword lowering.

They walked towards eachother slowly.

Each of his movements felt restrained and dazed.

"I came to..." He began, clearly there to see her, but also handle the acquisition of Teagans home by the mages.

"I have." She replied. They wouldn't be a problem for him anymore.

"Did you?" They know not to return?

"Yes. Were you going to?" Banish them for inviting Tevinter to Ferelden?

Alistair felt his chest swell. It was still there. The ability to read eachother, to understand what wasn't being said. What didn't have to be.

"Yes. Are you?" Going to make me rethink that decision? He asked.

"I need to." She answered.

"I need to." His words intended to be a joke, had a desperate tone to them. I need to hold you, touch you.

"Your Magesty." Eliss said as she placed her sword in its holster. Her tone official.

Alistair knew then... she didn't remember.

"Everyone out." He commanded.

"What do we do with this guy?" Varric asked. 

"Take him into custody." Eliss told the dwarf.

And the great room began to empty.

"King Alistair, I-" Fiona began.

"We will be speaking later." He stated in a dark dismissive way. "We." He said to Eliss warmly. "Will be speaking now."

They waited for the room to empty, and when the last door finally shut behind the guards, control did not shatter.

They stood, stiffly staring at eachother for the longest of moments.

"I'm afraid to touch you." Alistair confessed, the first to break the silence. "I don't want you to be an illusion. I want you to be real. You are real arent you? Can I hug you?"

She hugged him then, her firm body nestled perfectly against his as it did all those years ago.

"All this time." He breathed her in and clung tightly to her. She smelled the same. His hands wrapped around her back possessivly.

"The fade." She answered, her words muffled into his shoulder.

"What?" He dared to put his hands in her hair and move her head slightly back to stare at her face.

She shook her head and buried it into the velvet of his coat. He knew Eliss did not want to let him see the tears silently welling in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see that. Never had.

Alistair understood the rigidity in her body and softened against her. He was always the first to soften in these moments, to give into the comfort and once he did she could safely follow.

Slowly he felt her strain to keep control melting away. Her muscles relaxed, her breathing steadied.

"Maker." His voice was thick with emotion he couldn't restrain.

"I know that I know you but I don't know how." She said. Her words muffled by the velvet of his jacket.

He wanted to cry, from relief, from joy, from frustration. He wanted to kiss her passionately and tell her how how much he missed her.

His throat told him if he tried to form the words he desperately wanted to speak, he would only choke on them.

His silence was accepted without protest and he rubbed his hands soothingly over her back.

After awhile. He found his voice.

"You think they'll think we're in here canoodling?" He asked.

Eliss half sobbed out a laugh.

"Let's stay like this a while and let them, shall we?" He suggested.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with her palm, avoiding looking at him.

"Why am I-" she sighed and turned the subject, redirecting it from her emotions. "I didn't know I knew a King."

"You didn't." He smiled.

She looked at him, confused.

"I was just a royal bastard then." He told her with a lopsided smile.


	17. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Haven  
   
Of course they made him have the conversation with her, and she was testing every bit of patience he had left. 

"I wasn't exactly going to ask permission... why waste the time returning to haven first?" Eliss asked him.

"You weren't-" Cullen stopped himself as he felt a rush of heat up his spine. He clenched his jaw.

It was only she and him in the war room now and this discussion had already proved to be quite difficult. 

"I could have sent you into that situation far more prepared." He finally said. 

"That would have just given Alexius more time to think of some sinister magister plan. To open more rifts!" She argued, pulling off her gloves and slapping them on the war table.

Cullen straightened himself and looked at her closely.

She was fully prepared to battle this out with him. 

"You boldly show such little consideration and complete disregard for..." He trailed off. He was trying to not allow himself to raise his voice.Though he wanted to.

"For what?" She asked, her palms braced on the war table now, daring him. "What exactly am I showing no consideration for?"

Everyone around you.

"The chain of command." He replied calmly.

"Oh... I see." She replied, she thought he meant him. That his ego had been wounded. 

Maker, he wanted to yell at her. 

Her smirk baited his anger, but he would not allow himself to lose control. He would not allow this important conversation to become something petty.

There was a larger problem surrounding her actions. She neglected herself and her needs as much as she neglected the needs of those around her.

Her companions needed rest.

She needed rest.

The more she relentlessly pushed herself, the closer she would come to unraveling all together.

The shadows under her eyes had grown darker. There was a slight trembling to her fingertips.

Cullen knew the signs of exhaustion well. 

"You can't do this all on your own." He told her.

Please understand, it will kill you if you keep going like this. I can see it happening.

"Feels like I have been so far." She replied.

He closed his eyes to her snotty noble tone. 

"Is that why you don't sleep?" He asked.

Eliss was silent.

Cullen opened his eyes and saw her glaring at him. Her eyes were sharp on his like daggers.

He had touched a nerve.

Good.

Maybe she would listen.

"There's no time to sleep." She said after being silent a moment. Bringing her hands up from the table and setting them on her hips.

"That's a lie and you know it. You're avoiding something." He replied easily, standing straight and grasping the hilt of his sword.

He sounded cocky and he was fully aware of it but if this was the game she wanted to play, then very well, gloves off.  

She was silent.

He removed his own gloves, slapping them on the table across from hers.

She rested her eyes on his gloves and he saw her eyebrow lift. 

That's right, Lady Cousland. You aren't getting your way this time. 

"Is it the fade?" He questioned, pushing the subject. 

Her face flashed a momentary concern and she nodded.

"When you sleep, every time?" He found himself disturbed by the thought, but he would continue with the subject anyways.

He needed to know if she was at risk for possession.

"Yes." She said it softly.

"Demons then?" He pressed.

"Sometimes... but it's more than just that." She sighed, turning away from him. She sat on the war table, her shoulders slouched.

Quietly he circled around her, he sensed no dishonesty in her words but he was failing to understand.

"What is it then?" He asked, dipping his head slightly to see her face better.

"I don't like how it feels." She admitted, lifting her chin. "I was there for a long time and... the sensation of it... I'm afraid I wont wake up, that I'll be stuck there."

That was a terrifying admission for him to hear. 

"What if we have someone stationed to wake you?" He offered.

"I'd rather no one know of this weakness, thank you." She confessed. 

"You told me of it."

"You _made_ me, Cullen." She stared at him pointedly.

"Well, a solution must be had." He sighed. "You can't just not sleep."

"It feels better to be awake and exhausted than to be in the fade." She grumbled. 

"It may feel better but your mood has certainly suffered." He replied.

"Are you saying I've been a bitch?" She asked, the smirk on her lips again.

"Those are your words.... though to be honest I had a select few of my own." He replied.

"Such as?"

"Impetuous. Impossible. Impulsive." He told her.

"I've been called worse." She shrugged. 

"You don't deserve it." He said, regretting his words now that he knew what it was that kept her from sleeping. 

It wasn't just stubbornness, she was afraid.   
She was difficult, but trying. She wanted so badly to close the breach. 

"I... thank you. I'm sorry I called you an asshole. You didn't deserve that." She muttered. 

Cullen lifted his eyebrows.

"I don't recall you calling me that." He pointed out.

"Oh, it wasn't to your face." She confessed. "Haven is progressing nicely... I'm assuming you've been quite busy as well."

She was attempting civility now, despite her fatigue. An olive branch of communication.

"I have." He said and eyed her. "Keeping up with you is a task."

Eliss let out a small laugh.

"You may not take the inquisition itself very seriously but we are accomplishing some good and we can accomplish far more. It will take time to truly help the people affected by the mage and templar war but if... I'm sorry. I doubt you want a lecture." He began rubbing the back of his neck. Unsure of why he wanted so badly to share these thoughts with her. 

"I didn't, but you gave me one anyways." She said.

Cullen nodded, stepping back.

"How do you plan on helping make this right for them? The people?" She asked.

He searched her for any disinterest. She wasn't being smart or simply humoring him, she wanted to know. 

"If I tell you will you please, for everyones sake, rest?"

She nodded.

"Alright." He agreed, walking around the table to the map. "First, I have ordered the placement of watchtowers."

Eliss pulled her feet under her and turned, remaining seated on the table. She looked to where he was pointing closely.

"To keep an eye out for any new rifts?" She asked.

"Yes, and no. Unfortunately at the moment rogue mages and templars are proving just as much of a threat to innocent people as rifts and demons. The main purpose will be to provide a high, safe place from which a sentinel or guard may observe the surrounding area for any dangers."

"So if they see a danger, what then?" She asked. "They shoot it down with a bow?"

"Actually, I was considering a signal fire system. Rather than simply having one tower to warn an area of danger... we could have multiple working together." He told her.

Cullen used his index finger to point out an area outside of redcliff and pointed to a few other high altitude areas on the map, making a path to haven.

"If we place them here, here, here and here. The light will travel faster than any soldier could, furthermore if we have crows on each watchtower-"

"It's brilliant." She said quickly. "It would put us ahead of any threat by miles."

Cullen felt pride with how quickly she understood and appreciated his plan.

The corners of her mouth curled upward as she smiled at the map, and then up at him.  
She appeared so hopeful just then... it looked beautiful on her.

She didn't just want to kill demons, she wanted to help people as much as he did.

"Yes, well." He cleared his throat and looked back to the map.

"What else can be done?" She asked.

"I could show you... tonight after you rest?" He offered.

"Alright." She agreed, getting off of the table and walking to the chair in the corner. She sat down in it. Crossed her arms over her chest and threw a foot over her knee.

Slouching, she closed her eyes. 

"Here?" He asked. 

"Good of a place as any." She replied without opening her eyes. "You can do your strategic planning in silence and keep an eye on me while I'm in the fade. No one will pester us if they think we're in here fighting." 

"Thats actually quite clever." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

"I know." She said with a small smile. 

She fell asleep quickly, her foot slid off of her knee and hit the floor. 

Cullen felt protective of her as she slept and proud that she trusted him with her secret. 

He found himself glancing at her more often than necessary as he calculated distances between watchtowers. 

She had been so eager to hear of his plans, looking as excited about them as he felt when discussing it. 

Perhaps she would appreciate the modified launching mechanisms on the trebuchets as well? 


	18. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Haven

Alistair glared daggers at the figure below speaking to Eliss.

The commander didn't look away from her once. Cullens attention was so clearly devoted to her that Alistair was sure a rift could of opened behind the man and he wouldn't of noticed.

Alistair wished one would.

Eliss gestured and grinned, saying something. Cullen smiled and nodded, motioning for her to follow him around the siege weapons as he pointed something out to her.

Alistairs eyes narrowed as he began to mock Cullen from the sidelines. Too far away for anyone to hear.

"I'm a Commander, look at me... now look at the calibrations on this trebuchet... its soooo precise." Alistair was saying as he watched Cullen speak to Eliss and gesture towards some mechanisms.

"Oh.." Alistair said as Cullen placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I reeeaalllly hope this is impressing you because I've never had much of personality, you know."

"They're friends, Alistair." Leliana stated, walking up beside him.

"I know what friends are." Alistair responded. "I know how friends look at eachother. What? You tell me he looks at her like a friend. I dare you."

Leliana observed the pair in silence.

Eliss was continuing past the trebuchets and and speakingnow. Cullen was watching her, his hand on the hilt of his sword, a smirk tugging at his lips. The way he moved around her was tall, proud.

"He's swaggering." Alistair spat.

"He is proud of the inquisition and of her." Leliana countered. "I have come to know Cullen well and... he would never."

"I could have him killed." Alistair stated. A childish thing to say, considering it was Leliana he was speaking to. The Nightengale herself. "Kings can do that sort of thing, easily. You can't simply swagger around with the Queen of Ferelden on the Kings watch. Oh no. "

"Queen?" Leliana asked. "You've proposed?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. Not yet."

"But you've spoken to her about this?" Leliana questioned.

"Not... yet." Alistair said. "She doesn't seem to exactly remember that we... were... Together. Yet."

"Hmm."

"What? I should just rush up to her and say, well before you disappeared for a decade you said you would marry me and I'm sorry missy, there is no getting out of it now... that comes across as a bit creepy and obsessive, don't you think?"

"It does." Leliana agreed.

"Has she started remembering more of you, yet?" Alistair asked.

"She knows that she knows me... my face and my name... and I think that's it, though she won't admit it." Leliana admitted.

"What do you think happened to her in there?" Alistair asked, his eyes falling to the breach.

"That is... one thing I ould rather not know, to be honest." She answered.

"I want to know." Alistair admitted before deciding enough was enough and approaching the two.

As he drew nearer he could begin to hear what they were discussing.

"Exactly, if we take the opportunity to unify- Oh, your magesty." Cullen greated respectfully.

"Yes. That is me. Isn't it?" He asked.

"Alistair, look at this launching mechanism." Eliss said excitedly, leading them back to the trebuchets.

"Exiting?" Boring? Alistair asked.

"Cullen modified it so it only takes one person to aim and fire." Don't be a pratt. She said firmly, gesturing to the launching and steering triggers.

"The Commander did that, all on his own?" I'll be as much of a pratt as I want. Thank you.

Alistair watched as Cullens jaw flexed slightly.

"Commander. I have those reports you requested." A Scout said, rushing up and handing Cullen a stack of papers.

"Ah, the work never ends. If you'll excuse me." Cullen told them, bowing slightly and seemingly relieved he had an out of the conversation.

"Excused." Just go. Alistair said quickly.

"Thank you for showing me the progress we've made." Alistair is being an asshole. Elissa said to him.

"Indeed." Cullen replied before walking away, the scout following closely at his heels.

For a moment Alistair believed the Commander had actually understood what she had really said, and agreed with her.

"I get reports too you know." He told her.

"What was that about?" Eliss asked him.

"What?" Alistair asked, feigning innocence. Dont make me actually admit to being jealous, he pleaded with his eyes.

Eliss crossed her arms over her chest. A slow smirk spreading across her lips as she inclined her head towards Allistair. As though she had now pieced some little puzzle together.

"Alistair... did we ever?" 

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Were we..." 

"I asked you to marry me." He stated.

"Oh." I'm panicking. She replied, turning from him and walking to the trebuchet to inspecting it closely.

"You said yes." Don't panic. He told her.

"Oh." I'm really panicking. Eliss was now testing the strength of the wood.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it. You look like a bloody madwoman." Her Tavinter mage friend commented as he passed by them beside her Elf mage friend.

"Well." This is akward. Eliss said, looking like she didnt quite know what to do with her hands unless she was wrenching on the trebuchet.

"Well." Yes, a bit. He replied, folding his hands behind his back. Knowing that she would follow suit and it would lessen her anxieties.

"Sometimes when we're talking..." she began.

Alistair felt a warmth spread through his chest as he watched her place her own hands behind her back.

"Yesss?" Please say it. I'll be happy if you do.

"It feels like theres a second conversation going on between us." She said finally, stepping forward and looking at him closely.

Alistair felt his grin stretching his face, he felt unbridled joy in that moment. He now had confirmation that the understanding between them remained. Despite a decade of separation.

"You used to call it reading between the lines, listening for what wasn't being said." He replied.

"I like it." She aknowledged after a moment, and then her eyebrow arched curiously. "So you were being a pratt to Cullen on purpose then."

"Nooooo." Absolutely I was. Alistair told her grinning.

The sound of her laughter vibrated through him. Triggering a need to be closer to her, to feel it moving her body.

"I missed you." He admitted. "So very much."

"Alistair." She whispered, her voice matching his quiet intensity. 

"I begged, pleaded with the maker." He confessed

Her eyes had gone a little wide and her mouth opened ever so slightly. 

"Maker I want to kiss you but I will end up mounting you like a mabari if I do." Allistair whispered, his eyes twinkling. "Which might be an embarrassing thing to do with all of _them_ watching."

Eliss turned her head and saw the group of people near the gate he was referring to. 

She sighed. 


	19. Varric

9:41 Dragon

Haven

 

"Seeker." He greeted with a smile.

"Varric." Cassandra replied.

They were both guilty of the same thing, watching from a distance as Eliss and the King stood near the trebuchets, talking.

Watching Curly and the King eyeball eachother like two Mabaris circling around the same female in heat had inspired Varric to start a new book.

Dorian and Solas approached.

"Hear anything good Sparkler?" Varric asked.

"He informed her that they had been betrothed." Dorian said with a smile.

"Already?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes and I do believe I had wagered he would doing that before the end of the day." Dorian replied.

Varric looked to Solas for confirmation.

The elf nodded.

"He did it too soon, he should have waited." Cassandra stated, sounding dissapointed. 

"Yes, I feared she was going to dismantle the trebuchet entirely by hand for a moment." Dorian sighed.

"I do not think he is capable of telling her untruths." Solas commented, watching the pair curiously. 

"He must truly love her then." Cassandra said.

"Or he is a fool." Solas added.

"What are you lot of pervs up to?" Sera asked as she joined the group.

"Nothing." Cassandra replied, turning her back to the pair they had all been watching.

"Uhuh." Sera grinned.

"Watching the King of Ferelden whisper words of love into Heros ear." Varric told Sera, pointing.

"He is?" Cassandra nearly broke her neck she turned her head so quickly back to look. Now seeing that what Varric had said was a lie, she turned and made a disgusted sound at him.

"I did not take you for a romantic, Seeker." Solas commented.

"I am not."

Varric smiled to himself. He saw that under the Seekers intensely harsh exterior was the bright beating heart of someone who believed in true love. He had seen the reflections of enchantment in her eyes as he told her of Fenris and Hawke. The apostate and the slave who fell in love with each other, but fought it at every turn.

Varric thought about teasing her about it for a moment, but decided that she would probably kick his ass if he did it right then.

"So King Copper has decided to try and talk his way right up in there. Figures." Sera was saying as she watched the pair.

"What do you mean by that?" Dorian questioned, toying with his mustache.

"Oh, right." Sera stepped in closer and looked between them all mischeviously. "Word is the King likes to get all kinds of friendly with the servants if you know what I mean."

"Do tell." Dorian encouraged.

"Please don't." Cassandra requested.

"It's true! From what I hear he likes to have a tickle and a giggle now and then."

"Well, who doesn't? Actually, maybe _you_." Dorian asked looking to Solas.

Varric could see the corner of Solas' mouth turn up slightly as he stared at the Tavinter mage.

"Yeah, I doubt Chuckles here is the type to give into fits of reckless passion." Varric commented. 

"We were all young once." Solas stated.

"Cept you." Sera snorted. 

Solas turned and began walking away. 

"Toucheyy." Sera commented. 

"No. Wise." Dorian replied, flashing his eyes in direction of the pair they had been watching. 

Eliss stood, glaring at them. 

"Sera, do join me in the Tavern." Her suggested and with that, Sera stuck her tongue out at Eliss and departed alongside Dorian. 

Eliss was now approaching them, the King remained standing with a wry expression, a childish teasing in his face as he watched. Like a child who was pleased with himself for tattling. 

"Act natural Seeker." Varric said. 

Cassandra looked to him and well, at least she tried. She failed horribly, but she tried. 

"What's going on here?" Eliss asked, crossing her arms. 

"Well Hero, we were all curiously watching you and Copper over there, a few bets may have been placed and the Seeker here decided to break up the fun. She felt it wasn't appropriate." Varric said easily. 

Cassandra gaped at him and Varric smiled. The fact of the matter was, the spying had actually started with Cassandra, then Varric joined in and eventually Dorian had showed up and told them he take a little stroll with open ears for them shortly after a few bets were placed. 

"Thank you Cass." Eliss said to the Seeker a relief in her voice. "Its bad enough with his guards always standing off in the distance. It feels like we're being gawked at every time we speak to eachother." 

"I can't imagine." Cassandra replied. 

Eliss nodded and then looked to Varric. 

"Taking bets about me isn't nice Varric." She grumbled before walking through the gate. 

Cassandra stared at him. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked. 

"Next time I'll blame it all on you, Seeker." He told her. 

 "Ugh." 


	20. Solas

9:41 Dragon

A Dream

 

He watched the things she killed shifted and bled into one another.

Crimson smoke and figures shifting around her. Demons became humans. Monsters morphed into spirits. Dragons shifted to darkspawn.

Her expression remained that of rage through the endless fight. A feral bearing of her teeth made her seem more animal than human.

Her eyes narrowed in focus on whatever new thing was she was ending the life of before it simply reformed itself into another foe. Killing was all she dreamed of. A never ending battle for survival, to kill before she was killed. There were no signs of it ending any time soon.

This was how she survived in the fade so long with a physical body. This is how she survived it now, while dreaming.

She fought. She won. She kept fighting.

Had she willfully surrendered her memories?

Such a decision for survival was pragmatic. Demons and spirits of the fade alike would have been drawn to her memories of sensations, emotions, relationships. Perhaps she had chosen to strip herself of those things to become less noticeable, less able to tempt or pollute.

"Hello Solas." She greeted, a faint smile on her face. The phantoms she had manifested blew away into a red mist that looked much like liquid velvet.

The more time she spent in the waking world, the more memories she had now and the more she seemed to draw in demons and spirits.

"You need to still yourself." He instructed her.

"What?"

"Your dreams are loud. Your spirit itself is singing through the fade tonight." He said, approaching. "I have not heard a song like it in a considerable time."

She looked at him, confused but still in good temper.

"I'm not singing." She said.

"You are." He told her. "Your emotions and memories are rippling. I'm in Haven as well or perhaps I would not of heard it so clearly."

She was quiet. Thinking.

"Tomorrow we close the breach." He began. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like its time. Enough people have suffered and died... do you think when it's closed that... maybe this wont be happening anymore?"

"By this I assume you mean entering the fade upon sleep?"

She nodded

"No. This is... very much a part of your existence now."

"Why?"

"Have any of your memories returned to you?"

"No... do you think they will?"

"It's a possibility." He answered. "Unless we know exactly what caused you to lose them..."

"Are you asking?" She sat down and a soft grass spread out under her body.

"I am." He admitted, watching the way she was able to manifest such details in the fade with such little focus.

"I gave them away." She replied easily. Plucking a blade of the grass and twisting it between her fingers.

"I suspected as much... why?" He found himself joining her in sitting and the grass spread from her to him.

To see something so young, with such a closed understanding, wielding a power so ancient was not only remarkable, but threataning. 

"So I wouldn't lose my mind... I think." She said finally.

The glow of the fade rippled around her.

"Clever, for someone so young." Solas told her.

"I don't think so. I would have been able to get out of here sooner if that were true." She said with a small smile.

"I'm curious about what exactly caused you to enter the fade physically in the first place. You killed an arch demon?"

This was where he had to tread carefully.

"I did." She nodded.

"Quite an accomplishment.. what then?"

"I.... I don't know." She shrugged.

"Dorian and I were speaking today, regarding your magic." He informed her. 

Eliss stared at him and he took that as an indication to continue. At least she had ceased arguing with him about the matter at each opportunity.

"He agrees that you should be practicing your skill."

Bringing Dorian into it did what he suspected it would, it softened her to the idea. She clearly had an affinity for the man. Their journey together through time seemed to of bonded them.

"Does he?" She asked.

"Better for you to control it, than it to control you." Solas replied simply.

"What if I can't."

"I will assist you, I believe Dorian will be happy to as well."

"What if I hurt one of you?" Despite her ferocity, her gentle nature showed in that moment and Solas was concerned by his own appreciation of it. He did not want to approve of her, know her, like her. 

"I'm quite experienced with nullifying spells." He told her.

"I don't even know what that is." She sighed.

"You have much to learn, then." Dolas found himself pressing. If this was what he suspected, if she was. Than he couldn't afford to have her untrained. 

"I am no mage." She reminded him.

Solas felt himself tense at her words, but he knew what she meant. She had no training or real understanding of what it was she did.

Dorian had sensed it immedietly.

'How does it work? You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingertips and poof, rift closed.' The Tavinter mage had teased her. 

"You are a mage. A quite inexperienced but powerful one at that." Solas told her. "Understanding your power will help you wield it with more precision."

"Where do you think it came from? The magic." She asked, an attempt at turning the subject before he got her to agree to something she didn't necessarily want to do.

Very clever young creature. 

"You presume I have a theory." He replied.

"You seem like the type to have those." She said with a smirk.

Solas almost smiled.

"I believe your violent encounter with the arch demon itself may have caused a transference of some kind." He would offer her the simplified version for now, hoping it would satiate her curiosity until she had more understanding.

"Meaning what, exactly?" She pressed.

"I suspect you absorbed something of the arch demons." He watched her closely as he spoke.

"Well... Shit." She said.

"You've been spending too much time with Varric." He pointed out.

"So its evil then, my magic?" Eliss asked, her face tightening ever so slightly. 

Solas wanted to disapprove, to hold her lack of understanding against her but he couldn't... he knew that her concern was only with what harm she could unknowingly cause.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Something about the name 'arch demon' maybe?" She replied, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Power is just that. Power. It has no mind of own. No ability to discern between concepts like good and evil." He pointed out.

"That archdemon was evil." She stated.

"You remember the archdemon?"

"I kept every memory of every fight." She told him.

"I sense no maleficence in your abilities, or in you." Solas informed her, steering her back towards the subject he wished her to consider.

"Truly?" She asked.

"Yes." He gave her the confirmation. She needed it. "Will you agree to learning how to focus your magic?"

"Alright, Solas. I agree... but if.."

"You're questioning yourself. This is good." He told her.

"Is it?" She almost looked like she was going to laugh.

"Indeed. Question everything." He said, standing.

"You're leaving? Already?" She asked.

"It's almost morning. It's time to wake up. You have a breach to close." He pointed out.

"Solas if I..."

"Calm yourself. You are capable. Did you not survive years in the fade without succumbing to possesion?" He asked.

Her expression hardened and he stepped out of the dream. 

 

* * *

 

 

9:41 Dragon

The Breach

 

If she looked back over her shoulder into the distance, she would see the Commander standing near the King and his guard. She would see the rows of mages standing behind her. Waiting for their instructions.

She did not look back. She looked to her hand and felt the rippling current within it.

Solas felt himself tense as he observed her.

She was fusing with the anchor. Taking it. It was not harming her... quite the opposite. It was accelerating something more, an ancient and pure power. Something that had been locked away under the earth for too long and suffered more than it ever truly deserved and then died by this heros hand. 

"Focus your energy past the Herald, let her draw strength from you!" Solas told them. 

With that, Eliss extended her and and the stream of green and golden light flew into the breach.

Before the mages dropped their staffs, it was closed.

"Easier than last time." Eliss told him with a grin.

"Yes, it would appear so." Solas replied. 


	21. Alistair

9:41 Dragon

Haven

 

The breach was closed. The rifts remained. She had more work to do, but for today, Andastre preserve him, she was safe.

Safe and in frustratingly high demand following the sealing of the breach. The mages had cornered her first, then the soldiers had literally lifted her up on their shoulders and practically carried her the entire way back to Haven. The people fawned over her.

They loved her, they needed her.

Not nearly as much as he did.

She was going to be a magnificent Queen.

The woman was a miracle. So, the King waited impatiently for his turn to speak with her.

They would soon be able to travel together again. He could escape the stuffy palace in Denerim and accompany her as she closed rifts in Ferelden. To fight by her side, to follow behind her when she inevitably got ridiculously side tracked.

His heart and head ached for the adventure, for the freedom of it. A few marvelous years until the calling took them together into the deep roads.

If he had to leave her first the people would accept her to rule.

His advisors would be cretins about it at first but public opinion of the people and private opinion of the nobles would win out.

Ferelden would be in capable hands when he was gone... if he had to go without her.

Maker, give us just a few years first.

He distracted himself from the calling by speaking to the children of Haven.

He waited more when her mage companions sought her out and spoke with her privately.

The children were orphans, innocent victims of mage rebellion and of templar wrath.  
Did the inquisition have any solid plans to restore peace? Of course they did, they had Elissa... he had seen her accomplish much more with much less. 

Then she was taken to the Chantry by her advisors. When she finally was released the Commander had trailed behind her, put an arm on her elbow and began speaking to her.

It looked awkward, almost painful for the Commander. 

Alistair was approaching Eliss, where she stood speaking. He was able to catch just the last parts of what was being said.

"We only snipped at eachother, Cullen." She told him with a shrug.

Oh how Alistair loved the casual, easy way she rolled a single shoulder when dismissing something. It was a noble habit, one she was never quite aware of when she did it.

"Takes more than that to draw blood." She told the Commander with a warm smile.

Whatever he had done to anger her was water under the bridge now. She flared and also forgave easily.

Alistair wondered what had occurred while eyeing the pair. The Commander had seemed less than thrilled with Alistairs attendance during the closing of the breach.

"Thank you. Glad to hear it." The Commander sighed, a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

Cullens eyes flickered over her head briefly and focused on Alistair.

Eliss looked over her shoulder at him.

Alistair threw her his best charming grin and she seemed to approve. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him and he felt important. Seen.

"We'll speak again later, then." Cullen told Eliss softly and walked away. As the Commander did so, Alistair caught the briefest of dissaproving looks from the man. 

"Your Magesty." Cullen said.

"Commander." Alistair replied as they passed eachother.

In the space between he and Eliss sat a relieved warmth, a moment of respite amongst all the problems and work ahead of them. 

"Who was snipping at you, exactly?" Alistair asked her.

He made sure to fold his arms behind his back harmlessly and tilt a shoulder towards her in a playful manner. If it was something that bothered her, handling it with good humor would help her open up about it.

"I snipped at the Commander." I was a bitch. She replied.

"I'm sure he had it coming." You're not a bitch. He told her with a lifted brow.

"You sound rather sure of that." Yes I am. Eliss smirked at him.

"You and... him." Is there something between you? Alistair began, eyeing Cullen from across the training field.

"No." Eliss responded, shaking her head and refusing to give much attention to the question.

"What about that one?" He joked, nodding towards Solas. "Eggy over there has been staring at me like he wants to turn me into a toad every time we're close to eachother."

"I think they both see you as a distraction." Eliss said happily.

"Oh. Greeeaat." He joked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm a distraction to the Herald of Andastre. Fantastic reputation to have."

"You don't mind it." She joked, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Truth be told, he liked it. He especially loved the fact that when he came to talk to her, everyone else would bugger off. If only they had that sort of privacy during the blight.

Alistair gave her a knowing smile.

"Maybe. Not telling." Absolutely. He answered shifting himself closer to her and placing his hand on her waist.

Across the road, past the soldiers. Alistair could practically feel the irritation radiating from the commander of the inquisitions forces.

A quick sweep of his eyes and Solas was nowhere to be seen.

Alistair glance back across the training field and be met with a pair of stern eyes.

Normally, at this point even Shale had looked away when Alistair sneakily displayed his affections in her view.

Cullen did not look away though. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and set his jaw.

Eliss could feel Alistairs grip on her tighten and she looked over to see what he was smiling smugly at and frowned.

"Whatever that is, stop it." Youre causing trouble. She told him, placing her hand on top of Alistairs to move it away.

It was only then Alistair saw Cullen smirk and returned his attention back to the soldiers in training.

Alistair felt momentarily rejected, but caught on. Her advisors disapproved of this, of them specifically the Commander.

"What?" Alistair asked in feign innocence. When that didnt work, his expression turned indignant. "Tell him to stop it."

Ignore whatever they said to you, whatever he said to you.

"He's not doing anything." She replied.

"He just made a very offensive hand gesture at me, oh look! He did it again! Unacceptable for a man in his position, bad example for the soldiers. He should be relieved of duty." Alistair said.

"He did not." She sighed, not taking her eyes off of Alistair for a moment.

"Okay...maybe not, but I don't like how he gawks at you." I feel like theres something to worry about there. Alistair told her in a soft voice.

"He does not." Does he? 

Alistair bristled. 

"Its oogling, _really_ innapropriate."

"Funny, he says the same about you." She joked.

"Oh, haha. Very funny... You must want him dead." Alistair replied.

"I prefer him living." Eliss told him. "He is a brilliant strategist."

"Oh, I can see as much." Alistair commented, eyeing Cullen again. Though the man now seemed engrossed in speaking with his scouts.

"I have respect for him... he truly wants to make things better for people... and he takes it seriously." I'm talking my role in this seriously...

"You don't respect me?" You don't think I take this seriously? Alistair questioned.

"At the moment?" Do you? Eliss retorted, shooting him a smirk.

He stared at her, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"A Minx." You. He said.

People had started drinking and eating. Celebration grew around them as night fell upon Haven.

Music began.

"May I have this dance, Lady Cousland?"

Alistair asked, extending his hand to her.

Eliss looked at him carefully.

"I promised you a remigold a long time ago." He said, feeling saddened that she didnt remember.

Horns blared


	22. Eliss

9:41 Dragon  
Haven  
   
"i trust him." Eliss said to Dorian of Cole.  
She did. He was a spirit of compassion. They lacked understanding for the most part, but they never tried to hurt her. Not like the others.

"The elder one, he's angry with you." Cole told her.

In the distance, she saw the elder one... and she knew him.

"Get everyone to the Chantry." Eliss ordered.

It became a blur. She fell outside of herself.

This was what she was meant for.

There was no worry. No moment she doubted herself during combat.

Templars fell to her blades, they were corrupted... altered. Something hungry and cruel consuming them slowly, feeding on the very blood that coursed through them.

Red lyrium... monstrous...

Fire spread. The heat tickling her neck and warming the sweat on her body.  
The screams were daggers in her heart.  
The fear pulsing in the air, sandpaper on her skin.

Why was she feeling this, them.  
People became faceless as she kicked through doors to pull them from buildings. Nameless bodies when she wrench them out from beneath a burning carriage and helped them stand.

"Get to the chantry." Her repeated order as she ran head first into another pack of templars.

Her weapons had long ago become simple extensions of her body. There was no second guessing herself when they were in her hands. Her left blade slipped into the gaps of metal between the templar armor with ease while the other worked to block the blade aimed for her. They crumpled before her, and for a moment, a breath, she pitied them.

"Elissa!!" Her name was thunder on the lips of the Cullen coming from the chantry.

It pulled her out from the mindless rythm she had thrown herself into. The place she went in the fade, where only reflex movements and split second decisions existed.

Kill or be killed. She would not be killed.

She looked down at her swords, her hands, her clothes... when had she become covered in so much blood?

Around her lay dead templars. So many. The life force in them severed, gone.

From the sky a monstrous creature descended.

Not an arch demon, not a true one.

Imposter.

She stepped towards the direction it flew instinctively. Her heart hammering in her chest, a wild grin on her face.

That would be fun.

"Elissa!!" Cullen roared her name again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we simply must get moving!" Dorian told her and he had her by the elbow.

She was still lost to the adrenaline when she stepped foot into chantry. Her body dripped with sweat, it trembled. Not from fear, but excitement. That flying beast was begging her for death, and she would give it to him.

"That is not an arch demon, not a real one." Alistair said firmly.

Alistair, his voice pulled her out of the fog.

The terrified people cowering in the back of the building stared at her, they needed to be saved.

They needed a hero and she wanted a battle.

'We are Couslands, and we do what must be done, pup.' A voice in the back of her mind said.. a memory from long ago.

"Whatever it is, it's going to level this place." Eliss replied to Alistair. "Cullen... give me something to work with here."

"We can redirect the trebuchets to the mountains." He said.

"Yes, does anyone have any ideas that don't involve a mass suicide?" Dorian asked.

"We're dying here, but we can set the terms." Cullen told Eliss firmly.

"There's a path, under the chantry. A pilgrimage I made... ."

"Who are you?" Eliss asked, she wasn't being smart to the dying man, she really didn't know.

"Chancellor Roderick." Cullen said lowly, giving her a look.

"Oh." Eliss shut her mouth.

She had paid that little attention to him any time he attempted to berate her or draw her into an argument.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." He told her.

She felt conflicted for a moment, her mouth opened but Cullens face tightened, like he knew by her expression she was about to say something smart.

She decided against it, a gentleness inside of her won out. She shook her head and made her way to the dying man.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you." She replied, crouching and holding his hand.

"There's a way out... under the chantry." He told her.

"He's dying... but you know that." Cole pointed out.

"Charming boy." Roderick sighed.

"Cullen. Can you get them out?" Eliss asked.

"Yes, but what about you?" His face knotted, confused.

"What about me?" She asked as she drew her blades and stood.

"Absolutely not, let's go." Don't do this again. Alistair told her, holding out his hand.

His eyes pleaded for her to go with him. To take his hand and they would escape.

Eliss felt a lurch in her stomach as she looked to his extended palm.

"Minx, come on. " Please. Alistair said.

"It'll burn down Haven and follow." I'm sorry. She told him, shaking her head.

Alistairs nostrils flared.

"Fine. You're not going alone." Never be that. Alistair told her.

"Cullen." Do not let him follow me. Eliss said his name with a certainty, she needed him to do this for her.

Cullen nodded, understanding.

"Rutherford, don't you dare!" Alistair warned.

"Restrain the King, for his own safety." Cullen ordered.

"No!" Alistair pushed against the men on either side of him now moving to prevent him from leaving the chantry. A few were his own guards. 

"I'll fire a signal when I get them to safety. Make that thing hear you." Cullen told her firmly.

"It will." She replied.

"Find a way." Live. He added harshly, his head dipping slightly so he could capture her eyes with his.

In that moment Cullen looked to her every inch a Commander. His words were an order to be obeyed, not questioned.

She nodded.

"I will." Eliss told him firmly.

"Elissa!" Alistair yelled after her as she kicked the door of the chantry open.

Her heart raced, her stomach turned.

On her skin she felt the sting of the cold wind.

This she could do. This she spent almost every moment of the last decade doing.

It was time to fight, that was the easy part. 

He stood before her. Misshapen and horrid, a taint about him. There was a deep corruption within him defiling his very soul. A proud light which was now blackened like pitch and molten with rage.

His hatrid for her was pure, seething while he approached. As the false arch demon careened its head towards her, its jaws gnashing.

"Return the anchor." Corypheus ordered.

"No." She said.

"You know not what you toy with. You have abandoned this cause already." He told her. 

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

The false arch demon beside her snarled as Corypheus closed in. Bending down, his massive distorted hand played with her hair.

There was a familiarity between them that she found disturbing. 

"Know me." He told her. 

A red glow began to sweep from his palm into her mind. 

He was the one Dumat had chosen. He had slept a thousand years and woke in confusion. He lead her to the first bright rip in the fade, after she had promised...

"No!" Eliss snapped, jerking her head away from his hand.

Corypheus looked so... dissapointed in her.

"You resist, you will always resist. It matters not. You will return the achor." He said. 

Eliss noticed the orb in his other hand, it had began to spin. 

He was going to try and take the mark.

Eliss evaded him barely, he extended his hand towards her regardless and attempted to pull the mark from her.

Eliss forced all of the will she had into not allowing him to take what she instinctively knew was not his. It may have not been hers either, but now that she had it, now that he had given her an indication of what it was for, no. No one would use it, not for that, not to hurt people. 

"No." She gritted, clutching her wrist and pulling back. The power he had extended to her in attempt to rip the mark from her shattered like glass between them and the false demon roared.

Corypheus was pushed back by golden cinder pulsing from her body as she felt herself pulling the anchor into herself. The mark on her palm dissolved into her body and it was a part of her now as much as it was a part of the fade.

In the sky she saw the signal. 

Eliss rushed to the trebuchet as Corypheus stood. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm burying you." Eliss replied easily, launching the catapault into the side of the mountain.

With that she turned and ran. The shaking of the earth had collapsed a tunnel.

'Find a way.' Cullen had said.

That certainly looks like one. Eliss thought. So she leapt into it before the snow could bury her.

When she landed on stone and ice, the wind was knocked from her body. For a few moments, she laid there, her lungs burning and her mind spinning.

"You can't save them." A voice rasped.

"You can barely save yourself..." A second teased.

Eliss looked up at the inky figures looming near her. Demons. Spirits of despair. These creatures were the most painful to suffer in the fade. They leached away hope and joy, they fed upon her sorrow.

"We could help you save them." One whispered into her ear as she sat up.

Elissa felt cold shivers down her spine.

"We know how to use your power correctly. Not like you." The second purred.

Behind them the small rift pulsed at her. The heartbeat of the fade.

Eliss held her palms out to it, commanding it to take these horrid spirits back. She would suffer them no longer.

The rift obeyed.

The demons dissolved and the hole healed itself.

Wind howled through the tunnel passage.

She was alone.

Eliss sank down and pressed her forehead to the cold stone. Seeking a sensation to cling to, something real to ground herself and slow her confused thoughts. A moment of respite but with it came a terrible wondering as she felt the fade in her veins. What had she agreed to to escape what was now inside of her? 

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself, she didn't remember fully. That didn't stop a dark certainty from flooding her chest. 


	23. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
The Mountains

"Commander, you can't just-" But Cassandra's words fell upon ears that would not hear them.

"She's out there!" He snapped at her. "She found a way."

The light in his eyes, the assuredness of his movements.

"Then I will go with you. If she's out there we will find her." Cassandra agreed.

"She is." Cullen gritted, walking into the storm.  
Would they find her or meet their death in the wind and ice.  
   
'What about me?'

The anger and shock he felt at her words.  
She said them so freely that she couldn't of understood her value.

His first duty was to the people. She had tasked him with that and he had accepted.

She agreed to his orders, confirmed she would follow them. He believed she had succeeded.

She had survived, he knew it. He felt it.

He had made sure the fires were left for her to follow, to warm herself by if needed, to find her way to them, to him.

She was taking too long.

It would be difficult to survive this weather alone, but she could. She would.

As he searched the horizon of snow and ice he thought back on that moment she had made her request.

'Cullen.'

She needed him to say it. To issue the order for the King to be restrained. She needed him to command her to do what needed to be done. He had to confirm for her that this was the only way, to share in the burden of the decision.

The blizzard came in waves and as Cullen moved through the snow he told himself he would never question his instincts about her again. Never again would he allow her to be put in such a dangerous position. Next time they would be prepared, ready.

Elissa Cousland needed to be protected, most of all from herself.

Then he saw her.

His breath fogged in the cold air as he released a long breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Her figure was at first a small shadow in the distance. The moment he saw it, he began running. She was curled in on herself, her steps rigid as she made her way up the snow bank.

His heart raced, his body perspired.

She saw him and smiled, her body going just a little slack. Shock.

Had she thought they would, that he would leave her behind? He shook his head at the thought.

She was pale, ice forming in her hair. Her body shivering in an attempt to keep itself warm.

"I found a way." She told him, her voice was raw, determined. Then she fell to her knees in the snow before him, she did what a dedicated soldier having completed a harrowing task would do. She waited for her next order.

In her eyes Cullen saw more, a gratitude. He had lifted the burden from her slightly, directed her to a goal of surviving, when she would have just as easily let the mountain snow swallow her whole.

She had needed a command and he had given it... now she needed rest, safety, protection.

"Makers breath..." Cullen whispered wrapping his cloak around her and scooping her into his arms. When he lifted her, she smiled and curled into him. Her face pressed into the warmth of his neck... that... that was not what a soldier would do.

The sensation of her cold, soft face against his hot skin was jarring. Her breath came out hot on his flesh and Cullen felt himself shiver a bit, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Did everyone make it out?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He answered tightly, not used to having her so close. "You can rest now."

Elissa nodded and closed her eyes, her body going slack shortly after.

"She survived." Cassandra announced when they returned to camp.

"Thank the maker." Leliana said.

Alistair leapt to his feet and charged through the gathering men and women. He reached for Eliss and took her from Cullens arms like she was the most precious thing he had ever touched.

"Minx." Alistair breathed.

"Take her to the warming tent." Cullen stated, stepping back, his brow furrowed. His arms feeling strangely empty now.

The King gave him a hard look. One that harboured an equal measure of rage and appreciation.


	24. Eliss

9:31 Dragon  
The Wilds

Eliss stared at her hands, they did not belong on nobility. They were not soft, small or delicate. No, these were the hands of a warrior. Long fingers and slender bones emphasized by thin angular wrists.

Numerous rough calluses planted on the skin of her palms, taken root and grown with years of weapon training. A few crooked knuckles and deep scars, having long healed from being broken and cut.

These were not the gentle caring hands of a Lady; these hands were forged by battle and death.

"Stare any harder and they might catch fire." Alistairs voice came from beside her as he approached. "What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head free of her own scrutiny as he sat next to her in the tent.

Their warm thighs pressed close together now, comforting. His presence a luliby to her senses.

"I love your beautiful hands." Alistair said softly, reaching out to take them in his.  
She blushed.

Of course he knew, he always knew.  
He kissed her knuckles and she watched, enchanted. His hazel eyes sparkled sweetly at her.

Under his touch she felt so vulnerable, safe.

"There so much smaller than mine." He pointed out, marveling at the sight of their hands pressing together, spreading out their fingers against eachother.

Yes, he could see it on her face. He was right. His hands were a great deal longer, with broader fingers, thicker knuckles, rougher calluses, deeper scars. He moved his fingers against hers, performing a playful wiggle of their digits. His lazy grin appreciating the dance he lead.He could feel her relaxing against him, into him.

He loved her.

"I love your hands too." Eliss said after a long moment of silence.

It was her turn now. She guided his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss against his knuckles.

Alistair made a pleased little sound.

She mimicked it.

"Oh dear maker." He gasped as she briefly wrapped her lips on the tip of his thumb. Her tongue flicked against it and he made a strangled noise.

Eliss started chuckling, her voice rich with mirth. Grinning, she placed a chaste kiss on his palm.

"Come here you minx."  He whispered as he rolled on top of her, pushing her down.  
 


	25. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Mountain Camp  
   
"Cullen?" Eliss asked, gripping his hand that held hers tightly.

Alistair felt a pain in his chest. She was half asleep, he told himself, terrified. Cullen was who found her and nothing more. If she knew he was there, that he was not angry with her, she would of said a different name.

"Please. Stay with me." She whispered.

Her voice sounded so unsteady, frightened. What had happened to her out there?

"Shhh." Was all he could respond with as his hands massaged hers gently and she drifted to sleep again. His throat was too tight to speak.

Alistair stared at her scarred knuckles, her long delicate, strong fingers.  
   
Her request hurt him, though it had no reason to. Still, he would not deny her.

"Commander." Alistair said tightly as he approached.

Cullen blinked at him. 

"She's asked for you." Alistair said, holding back what felt like a grimace.

"Your Magesty, I-"

"Speak carefully or I will run you through with my sword." Alistair said lowly, a threatening smile easing onto his face as he turned and walked back to the warming tent.

"Why did she ask for you?" Alistair found himself asking as soon as Cullen entered the tent.

"I can not speak to that, you will have to ask her." Cullen replied, walking to the spare cot and sitting.

"I would but she seems to be unconscious at the moment." Alistair felt himself glaring.

Cullen remained silent, even in templar training Cullen was neverthe kind to buckle under peer pressure as Alistair had often done.

"She would want me to know." Alistair pressed.

"If that were true, she would have told you herself." Cullen replied firmly.

"We were occupied with other things." Alistair sighed.

"As you say." Cullen replied, his expression firm.

Alistair sat up straight and eyed him. 

Cullen did not break eye contact or seem I'll at ease under the spiteful look. Of course not, he was the one who had the nerve to have Alistair restrained in the first place 'for his own good'.

"She would have you tell me. Why did she ask for you?" Alistair reverted back to what he wanted addressed.

Cullen turned his head away.

"It is not my buisness to speak of." Cullen replied firmly.

Like attempting to get blood from a stone.  
This man would keep her affairs private, a rare trait in the world. Perhaps this advisor was worth his salt...

Eliss' body pulsed briefly with light.

Alistair pulled back, suprised.

"Her magic is healing her." Cullen told him.

"Magic." Alistair looked at Cullen as he put it all together. "Riiiight. Possession. Templar. Makes sense now."

Cullen said nothing, but his face revealed the truth. Possession was a very real danger, and she tasked him to handle it if it came about.

"She's stronger than that." Alistair said, putting his hand on her forehead and brushing her hair back.

"I agree." Cullen stated


	26. Cullen

9:41 Dragon

Mountain Camp

 

Cullen watched from his seat on the cot. His eyes traced over her forehead, the slope of her nose, her lips.

He wanted her to wake up, to tell him what she had seen. To report on what they were facing, but she needed rest.

The King had put his head near her thigh on the cot as he sat beside the floor. He seemed indifferent now to the random pulses of golden light that she emitted from time to time.

After a few hours her hand lifted and played with Alistairs earthy red hair, but her eyes fell to Cullens.

Something was different behind her eyes, she looked less confused but more sad.

Alistair lifted his head and looked at her.

"You shouldn't of gone alone." Alistair told her.

"Corypheus would have killed you... or worse." Eliss replied softly.

So this 'elder one' had a name, Cullen noted.  
Alistair placed his hand over Eliss' and wove his fingers with hers.

"You know, all they saw was their Herald of Andastre performing a miracle, right? I see you." The King said softly.

You're not the only one, Cullen thought as he rubbed the back of his neck and watched them in silence.

"I know." She replied, squeezing his hand gently and then looked to Cullen.

"All is well?" She asked.

"As well as can be expected." Cullen replied, the situation was dire but he would shield her from it best he could.

"And when I slept..." she asked, giving him a look. Still not trusting her magic.

"No threat." He told her, standing.

Eliss unwound her hand from Alistairs and he helped her stand.

"It's time for a report then?" She asked, rubbing her eyebrow. "Alistair?"

"Yesss?"

"Will Ferelden stand beside the inquisition?"

"I thought you would ask, after all that. I don't know... " he looked away and then back to her face. "I'm joking. Did you see that thing? Of course you did, you got a nice up close view. Ferelden stands with the Inquisition, we dog Lords dont take kindly to ancient evil you know." He replied, a half smile on his face.

With that, they gathered.

She told them what she could of Corypheus. Of what she suspected he intended.

"He wants to be a god... and he will kill everyone to accomplish it." Eliss sumed up, fingers toying with the air in a distracted way.

"It's not safe for you." She told Alistair. "You... you need stay far away from him."

"Minx..." Alistair breathed. The man looked looked at her like his heart was breaking.

"He has a hold over anyone infected with the taint... the wardens. I'm sure he will go after them if he hasn't already... if that wasn't his first move to begin with." She told them, now pacing back and forth to avoid the Kings eyes.

"It explains the wardens dissapearance." Lelians said.

"They've gone?" Eliss asked.

"Reports of... unusual behavior began coming in some time ago." Leliana nodded.

"That explains the song... why it became so loud near him." Alistair said. His resolve was firm, he did not want to leave her alone in this.

"The inquisition could seek asylum at Highever." Josephine suggested. "We could use the location to rebuild ourselves."

"No. It's too close to Denerim." Cassandra stated. "We would be putting countless lives at risk. If he is who you say he is.. he wont remain buried long."

"He wont. But his templars will." Cullen replied, looking at Eliss in appreciation. "Thanks to you."

She granted him a small smile.

"These people need a home now, more than ever." Eliss said. "The threat is real, and it will come for them... for the mark."

"Where is the mark?" Cullen asked, realizing it was no longer on her palm.

Eliss looked at him, and smiled sadly.

"I am the mark now." She replied, raising her hands and they began to radiate gold and green. "Which means to get it... he would have to kill me."

That is when the debates began. What would be the inquisitions next step.

Alistair told them they could come to Denerim, and Cullen and Cassandra opposed it entirely. Too many people, too much of a risk to the King personally.

Josephine still insisted Highever was the best choice, it was refuted for similar reasons.

Leliana said they could locate a secret base, somewhere near Orzammar, who's King had already requested to see Eliss for himself.

Alistair pointed out if Corypheus had a hold on those infected with the taint, being that close to the deep roads was simply a form of suicide.

Cassandra, of all people, suggested they seek out the Daelish. Elissa was known to their people and they had even shown interest in speaking with her.

Eliss walked away from them all. Cullen knew she needed a moment of peace, silence. Since she had walked out of the fade it had been rapid fire, one thing after another. Danger after danger and demand after demand. He put his hand to the back of his neck and waved them all off, watching her go to a cot and lay down, putting her forearm over her eyes to shut them all out for a moment.

Cullen had never dreamed Elissa Cousland would have so much pain in her life. It was a miracle she made it through this far. Others would have become brittle and bitter... as he himself had become. But he knew the moment he had seen her tending to Roderick with compassion, that she had a sweetness... even if she did bury it deep beneath the surface under layers of sarcasm and sharp comments.

She was pushing her own feelings aside and enduring it. Right now, she didn't have the mental energy to argue with them all, to point out the danger of each idea that was being suggested.

So Cullen did it for her. 


	27. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Mountain Camp

 

Eliss felt a stinging in her throat, and a heaviness on her shoulders. She looked down. Humbled by the people who gathered around her singing to her devotedly.

"So draw your blade, and raise it high."

Most of the other words they sang were lost on her as she reflected. Beyond the ringing in her ears she could hear them insisting the dawn would come.

Yes, the sun would rise eventually and the darkness of night would be but a memory. She would do that for them, she wanted to, more than anything.

Eliss locked her jaw and watched them as they began to fall to their knees before her.

She knew what they wanted from her, she could feel it. They wanted a Hero.

They could mask it behind faith and devotion to the maker, but she saw through it all. What they felt was fear, and they had done nothing to deserve it.

They wanted someone to kill the monsters and fight the demons lurking in shadows, both figurative and literal.

She closed her eyes, unable to keep seeing them. She wished she could cover her ears and block out the singing.

When it was finally over, when Eliss had endured every last maddening moment of their faith, the crowd grew quiet.

Behind them all stood Alistair. He had tears in his eyes. He had not participated in the singing. He had been the only one to remain standing and watched it all from a distance behind the crowd. 

'You know, all they saw was another miracle from the maker, right?' His words ran through her mind again. He was right, they didn't see her, they saw what they wanted her to be, for them.

She wanted to be that for them too and he saw that. 

Alistair knew and smiled at her as he put his weight on one foot, his shoulders tilted slightly. From her he seemed to expect nothing less. 

'I see you, Minx.' Is what the soft curve of his lips told her. 

"People need more than an enemy." Mother Giselle told her softly. "They need something to believe in."

In the crowd, kneeling was Cullen. His gaze was firm, he knelt but did not look down like the others.

'Find a way.' His eyes told her.

She would.

Eliss nodded at Mother Giselle, understanding what came next. Accepting it and all that it meant.

"A word?" Solas asked as he walked behind her.

"After all that, more than one I would hope." Eliss countered, causing him to pause in walking a way for a moment and look at her.


	28. Sera

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

"For the Inquisition! For your Inquisitor!" Commander tight pants roared, rallying the crowd below for Eliss.

Of course he was. That tosser was so balls over head for her, Sera thought his breeches were going to break.

"Toss the Inquisition." She grumbled to herself as she watched from the battlements behind the crowd.

"Woah, you wanna talk about it, Buttercup?" Varric questioned.

"No." Sera replied sharply, leaning an elbow on the stone.

Eliss' hair shined beautifully in the sunlight as she lifted her sword over her head. A hero's pose. The crowd adored her. The people, the real people she went out of her way to help, adored her.

"Oh. Come on, spill." Varric encouraged.

"I'm mad at her, obviously." Sera snapped.

"I can see that much." Varric said with a chuckle.

"Look at her. All heroic and tight arsed." Sera admitted as her eyes focused on the hero.

"Yea, she is." Varric admitted. "And kind, funny, loyal, intelligent, one hell of a fighter."

"Yea, she already has a fan club ya know. Whole Inquisition is for far up her backside, I'm suprised people arent popping out of her eyes." Sera agreed bitterly. "Too bloody busy to even stop in and say hello."

"It's a shame really..." Varric sighed.

"Huh?"

"Oh.. no... just a shame..." He shook his head sadly.

"What?" Sera demanded.

"She'll never have a happy ending."

"Huh?"

"She will just keep fighting for everyone else. Sacrificing herself for everyone else and at the end of it all she'll get suffering."

"That's wicked morbid, little man." Sera said, pulling a face. "And a complete load of shite, after all of this is over she will marry King and they will be 'together forever this time'. 'Muah, muah. I loooovvveee you' pop out babies while having her arse wiped with rose petals no doubt."

"You think so huh?" Varric asked.

"Yes. I do. Even if it is freaking stupid."

"Maybe I'm wrong then, maybe her story will end with rose petal shits..." Varric sighed. "But I know heros, Sera."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Real heros, genuine heros like that." He nodded at Eliss as she examined the sword. "The ones too good to be true. The ones we dont deserve. They end up dead or alone or they end up-."

"What about your bird then?"

"Hawke? Hawke is... more of a delightful criminal really... and she still suffered a lot."

"That one died once... twice... but not really eh? Isn't that enough suffering? Being trapped in the icky fade?"

"Open your eyes Sera. Shes suffering now."  
Sera looked.

Eliss was walking alone, sword in hand down the battlements, away from the crowd. It painted a sad picture for Sera, one of a lonely hero forced to meet everyones expectations... and at the end of the day, after she played her part... they all left her alone.

"Those people all have one another." Varric explained. "The advisors are there, but at the core of it, she's the responsible one. The weight of it falls on her, every decision she makes effects all of those people."

"If the King hadn't had to leave... bitch tits advisors, he'd be with her." Sera pointed out.

"But he had to leave didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You know why?"

"Something to do something stupid?"

"Sure." Varric sighed again, patting Addie on the shoulder. "Never be jealous of the Hero, Buttercup. They're only Heros because they endure the suffering that the rest of us wont, or try to and die."

"Wait... did he... leave leave her?" Sera demanded, growing angry at the thought.

Varric shrugged.

"Tosser. No wonder she's all friggin... sad looking and... lonely faced... ugh..." A pity grew in the back of Seras mind, between her ears. Felt like mushed peas.

"She could use some friends and some fun. That's for sure." Varric hinted.

"Shut up, I get your point. Bout' as subtle as as taking a piss off the ramparts! Ugh, you! Making me feel bad about her being all 'saddy-no-mates' and how she ran out to- and-ugh" Sera wrinkled up her face and stormed away from Varric. She was angry now.

None of this made any friggen sense. None of it. Seat of the maker, real thing. Maker, real thing?

Hero back from the not dead. Again.

All alone.

Tight arsed.

Friggin goblins and spirits, demons roaming the world.

By the time she reached Eliss on the ramparts, she was so worked up that she shoved her a little.

Eliss looked amused by it. That did nothing to cool Seras hot head.

"Everything alright, Sera? Is this how we're saying hello to eachother now?" She asked, stepping forward and shoving Sera back.

"You would know if you had stopped in and said 'hi' in Haven." Sera snapped, returning the shove.

"I was a little busy." Eliss replied with another shove of her own.

"Doesn't make it right!" Shove.

"No it doesn't!" Shove

"Wait, are you apologizing?" Sera demanded. Shove.

"I don't know! Maybe! Why are we yelling!?" Eliss asked.

Sera went to shove her again but Eliss took a large step back at the perfect moment, and Sera stumbled a bit.

Eliss laughed.

"Twat!" Sera snapped.

A shrug, Eliss held up her hands in surrender.

Something was different.

"Hey, wheres your glowy thing? It's gone, does that mean you aren't special no more?"

"Oh." Eliss wiggled her finger tips and both of her hands and wrists began glowing green and gold.

"That's weird..." Sera said.

"Yeah. It's... part of me. All over."

"Ew."

"Exactly."

"You saying you can make your butt glow green? Send your shits to the fade?"

"I haven't tried that yet." Eliss said with a thoughtful look. As though she were wondering if she could.

"Where's your elf?" Sera demanded, crossing her arms.

"Oh... he said he was going to do something but be honest after a while I stop listening to him." Eliss confided.

"And the Tevinter shit bag?" Sera pressed.

"Probably scrutinizing the library... finding more books he wants me to read." Eliss shrugged.

"Wanna get pissed?"

"Pissed?"

"Drunk."

"Yes." Eliss answered quickly.

"Shite Inquisitor you are. Wanting to get drunk in the middle of the day." Sera cackled.

They sat behind a carriage of supplies and pilfered wine for a good hour while they discussed, well nothing really. Sera found it nice. 

She suspected Eliss felt the same.

"Cornmuffins is a right friggin danglebag."Sera grumbled.

"Friggin dinglebag." Eliss agreed, holding her bottle up in respect to Sera.

"You know. You've been through some dark twistie stuff. Right? Andjer a noble. Hero of Ferelden, Makers Chosen, Inquisitor of the friggin Inquisition."

"Oh yea, friggin Inquisitor danglebag at your service." Eliss responded dryly.

"You're piss drunk, ya?" Sera asked.

"Oh yah." Eliss agreed, sighing and sitting back.

"Good, bout time I saw you do something normal."

"Thank you, Sera." Eliss said, resting her cheek on the crate next to her.

"I had three bottles of wine, right here!" A man exclaimed.

Sera and Eliss looked at eachother.

Eliss ran first.

"Bitch!" Sera exclaimed.


	29. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

   
"You don't see me!" Eliss had laughed, slamming the door to Cullens office shut behind her.

Her presence startled him and she moved too quickly for him to get a good look at her as she bolted to the ladder leading to above his office. 

"I don't.. what?" He asked, standing up from behind his desk in mild alarm.

"You never saw me. I'm a spirit. A ghost. OoOoOo." She chuckled as she climbed up the ladder.

He was at a loss as of how to respond but she had already begun her ascent. The phrase 'that's my bedroom' was caught in his mouth and he couldn't quite push it out.

Cullen heard a thud above him, indicating she had reached her destination when the side door to his office flew open a second time.

Sera stormed in.

"Where's Inquisitor tight arse?" She demanded, rubbing her left fist into her palm.

He instinctively pointed to the door opposite the room, the one that lead to the other side of the ramparts. Anything to get the unpredictable elf out of his office as quickly as possible. He had a feeling if she discovered Eliss above them there would be a row, followed by all manner of gossip spread by Sera.

The elf bolted through his office, leaving both doors completely open.

A draft blew through, sending the papers on his desk to the floor.

Cullen groaned loudly and shut the doors before crouching to gather the reports.

He heard a giggle and looked up.

Eliss' head was hanging over the floorboards above him. Upside down and grinning happily as she gawked at him from her perch.

For a moment his eyes flickered over her rosy cheeks and tendrils of drifting hair. She seemed at the moment to be the same troublesome child he had seen each harvest in Honnoleath.

"What was that about?" He asked, placing his papers back in the desk.

"I think she's mad I can run faster." Eliss said as her face disappeared from view.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, though already suspecting the answer.

"Pffft. Have you been drinking?" She replied as she slid down the latter.

Her boots struck the floor with a thud.

Her smile was testing. 

"You don't approve, Cullen?" She asked, walking to his desk and picking up a report. Her behavior a mockery of professionalism.

Cullen watched her closely, talking to her was like a game of chess at times. He could tell from the willful glint in her eyes, that this was one of those times.

"Perhaps it's not the wisest of decisions to be making on your first day as Inquisitor." He responded after weighing his options. Best to have her think he was a stick in the mud or else she would test him further.

"Ugh. That title." She groaned, slapping the report down and turning as she rested her backside against his desk.

Cullens gaze traveled over the slope of her lower half. She had a cat like way of moving and leaning. Any space she entered seemed to become her space within minutes. He dragged his eyes back up to her face.

"You accepted the position." He pointed out, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"I wasn't given much of a choice in the matter." She replied, blinking at him.

He began feeling a familiar tension pulling at the muscles between his shoulder blades.

Obviously she had noticed the expertly timed offer of the title, and perhaps she had chosen him to complain to about the matter.

Cullen watched her closely, tracking her eyes, he could tell quickly that she was mearly pretending to be cross. Something about her demeanor seemed renewed with a midcheviousness he had not seen in weeks.

He had not seen this playfulness since she and the King had parted ways. That had been an uncomfortable day for the advisors, who had been in the room during what the King called 'the discussion'. Though Elissa had expressed only respect for duty at the time, her disposition seemed disheartened after he had left. Cullen heard the things they were saying to eachother in their silence. There was an unspoken longing and affection between Elissa and Alistair, which if he were to be honest with himself, he envied slightly and yet didn't at the same time.

The matter seemed to distress Elissa in a way that revealed itself only in the slightest of expressions, a tightness of her mouth, the flicker of her eyes. Leliana advised them all to not approach the subject with her for the time being.

'Allow her to focus on the problems at hand and not things that might confuse her.' Josephine advised. 

A subtle game was being played among the advisors now in regards to their newly appointed Inquisitor, a redirection of sorts that did not sit well will Cullen. It felt like manipulation, because in his opinion it was nothing less.

"Sneaky bit of buisness you all pulled back there." Eliss chuckled, not knowing his thoughts but clearly seeing the guilt on his face.

She was attempting to put him at ease with the fact she was aware of the pulling of strings happening in the background. She wasn't thrilled with it, but not angry with it either. She seemed to have a sort of ambivalence to the game.

Cullen cleared his throat and nodded. They had sprung the Inquisitor question on her in a truly calculated manner. The Nightingales planning of course, however he and Cassandra had fully supported it. She was much less likely to make a face and rude gesture at the formality and walk away with a crowd gathered.

"Leliana was not convinced you would of agreed otherwise." He told her, rubbing his neck.

"I think Inquisitor is a title more suited for someone like you." She replied, shifting over to his chair and sitting in it.

That surprised him, he was not aware she thought so highly of him. He blinked at her for a moment before gathering himself.

"You have been leading us, you brought us to Skyhold." He pointed out, unsure of how to handle the compliment.

"No, Solas brought us to Skyhold." She replied easily, leaning back a little and crossing her legs.

She was intoxicated and comfortable now, lounging in his office like it was her own. As he stared at her he saw all of the calm casual confidences, that charm edging on arrogance which had earned her the title 'Little Lady Cousland' in his mind.

"You made the decision." He pointed out approaching.

Eliss snorted folded her hands in her lap.

"It was that or listen to you all argue for eternity I fear." She chuckled.

She was right, there was little resolution to be had in the mountain camp until she had ordered everyone to pack up and begin scouting north.

Skyhold had proven to be exactly what they needed, the keep had more potential for the inquisition than anyone had anticipated.

"You all have impeccable timing, I'll grant you that." She complimented as she picked up another report.

She was dancing with the subject now, eluding to the pupeteering without addressing it head on. She spoke like a noble often, despite having few memories remaining of it.

Cullen didn't have much patience for nobles on his best days, let alone days when his well organized documentation had been strewn about by guests of wind and toyed with.

"If you have something to say about it, say it plainly." He told her as he plucked the paper from her hand.

Elissa blinked at him.

"I don't like being manipulated." She stated.

"If you had more of a habit of being agreeable perhaps they wouldn't have thought that necessary to begin with." He pointed out.

The light in her eyes told him he had revealed unintentionally altogether too much, including his distaste for the orchestrated manner in which they made her Inquisitor.

"It wasn't your idea at all then?" She questioned.

"No, but I did not speak against it." He replied.

"Do you regret it? Making me Inquisitor?" 

"What?" He asked, and then he saw it, her concern, well hidden behind amusement. "You have been doing the job in every way without the title already."

She picked up another report and eyed it, used it as something casually to hide behind. 

"Do you regret accepting?" He asked.

"Not yet." She replied, then made a face at the letter before putting it back down, carefully, with scarred fingertips, she pushed it back into the exact spot he had it.

It was a carefully delivered gesture of respect, one which was not lost on Cullen.

"I'm assuming this is celebratory behavior then and not a habit to be concerned about?" He asked her, giving her a slight gesture to her drunken state.

The warm grin that spread across her face nearly sparkled in delight.

"I think the only habit we should be concerned about is how often I talk to myself without realizing." She joked.

Cullen smiled at her. She did have that habit, one he believed she had developed in the fade.

"Why were you running from Sera?" He asked, busying his hands now with organizing the papers. Eyeing the fact that the letter she had so skillfully respected had been one from the King regarding provisions.

Eliss only smiled at him playfully.

"The better question would be 'Why was she chasing you?' I suppose." He admitted after a moment.

"It involves low level, criminal behavior." She replied wagging her eyebrows.

"I'm shocked at that." Cullen stated, making sure to look at her in the least shocked way possible. He was wondering in the back of his mind what sort of mess he might have to handle.

"Stole a few bottles of wine is all." She confessed, standing.

Cullen lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Not a habit, I promise." She said, winking before moving to leave.

"I trust you're sleeping better?" He asked impulsively. The question had reached for her through empty air and when she turned he braced himself for a joking reply.

Instead she paused and seemed to consider the question quite seriously.

"Some nights." She admitted.

"That is... good." He trailed off feeling painfully akward.

"Thank you for concerning yourself with my wellbeing." Her words were too well spoken, too easy to slip off of her tongue. They were words that had been trained into her, noble, diplomatic.

Cullen preferred it when she didn't respond to him so perfectly, when she snorted in an unladylike or rolled her eyes at him.

"A difficult thing not to, concerning your role as Inquisitor is a rather important one." He grumbled, only half aware that he was baiting her, wanting an authentic response and nudging her ever so slightly to get it.

"I assure you. Inquisitor tight-arse will report for duty in the morning to the war room, Commander. Fully prepared to battle ancient evils and shit inspiration." She responded.

A proper lady was not supposed to speak that way, but Elissa Cousland had never been a proper Lady. She had too much fire for that and Cullen enjoyed seeing it.

"Dismissed then. Enjoy your day Lady Cousland." He retorted, purposefully needling her further with her title.

They smiled at eachother in good humor before she left.


	30. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold 

 

Inquisitor Danglebag had kept her word, and woken early, prepared to perspire respectability and professionalism as best she could.

It was a struggle to remain present, her mind wandered as she moved through Skyhold. This place was old and the stones whispered distractingly to her with old echos of things she couldn't understand, and had no desire to really.

The magic in her body seemed to be ignighted by her absorbtion of the mark. The mark itself had felt like it didn't belong, her body had reacted to it initially with pain and discomfort. Whatever magic the fade had distributed to her now struggled to tame the anchor each day. She felt like a glass jug, half filled with water, half with oil and the contents were constantly being shaken together in attempt to force them to unify. 

Eliss stared at the table of the war room.  
What a beautiful tree it must have been. She traced her fingers over the wood of the table, feeling its grain under the pads of her fingers.

Something told her that anger had taken the tree down, once it had been a symbol of peace when it was a living thing. She wasn't sure how or why she knew this, or if she really _knew_ it at all, perhaps her time in the fade had caused more damage to her mental faculties than she initialy considered. She had a duty to focus on, and should not be contemplating the death and purpose of old trees. 

"Well, shall we proceed with the meeting then?" Josephine asked. 

The ambassadors words pulled her from her own mind and Eliss looked up at the others gathered around the war table. They were expecting something from her, decisions, of course, leadership. 

Eliss nodded, at first only half aware of what it was they would be discussing, but putting on a good enough show of expression that no one caught on.

"Your presence has been requested in Highever. Again." She heard Josephine say, with a touch of insistence. 

When understanding did fully dawn on Eliss  she chose to simply nod again. This mornings meeting would not be about the infrastructure of Skyhold or the aquisition of supplies, or the excavation of Haven. It would be about potential alliances and social expectations. 

Eliss would not say it, but she was afraid to meet this brother which was so dead set on seeing her with his own eyes since her appearance. She saw his face clearly in her mind, but could not put together a single memory of actually speaking with him.

Her nervousness about meeting him was, she had convinced herself of a melanchollic thought, that surely the fade had warped her in some way which only a sibling would be able to detect. 

"And Orzammar." Leliana stated, her eyes falling on the Commander, who everyone knew was about to argue that she shouldn't leave Skyhold at this time.

There was that as well, the Commanders dedication to her safety and wellbeing. His face became determined, almost bitter when discussing anything that would put her in unnecessary danger. 

To Eliss this made sense for many reasons because she was the only one who could close the rifts, and the Commander did not want to risk not being able to remove those dangers from the world. He was passionate about returning safety and security to the people, and Eliss found herself invigorated by that, drawn to his noble cause. 

In small moments, Eliss would find herself staring at his profile, at the way he could so easily focus himself on whatever task was at hand. 

"Also King Alistair has invited her to visit Denerim Palace." Josephine added.

The King, who was as capable of reading her mind as easily as a book. The man that smelled sweet and spicy and comforting at the same time, like cinnamon and pepper wrapped in leather. The man who had told her they had been betrothed. Instinctively the fingers of her hand moved slightly, remembering the way he had held her hand when she had awakened in the mountain camp, and again before he had to leave for Denerim.

She wanted to go to Denerim now, and see him, to selfishly piece together what she could of their past together. Not to see the court or his advisors or whatever nobility was sure to be slithering around, but to walk with him again and joke, to tease eachother maybe, for her to discover all of the things she could hear without him ever needing to speak them.

Mention of him triggered a terrible protectiveness within her that pushed her mind towards the matter of Corypheous, and how to best kill that mishapen horror. 

"A few Daelish clans would like to see her as well." Leliana was saying. 

"A group on the Storm Coast had been asking she stop by for quite a time.... Mother Giselle has requested she meet with Dorians father privately, and we just recieved an invitation from Empress Celene to the ball at the Winter Palace in two months time."

"Well... all of that seems to require me leaving Skyhold." Eliss said with a smirk, knowing full well that they were building a case against Cullens opinion. She would use what voice she had here to cut through to the core of what was being suggested. 

"I'm afraid if much of this isn't handled shortly..." Josephine

"Yes and what of the ancient Tavinter Magister who wishes her dead?" Cullen pointed out. "It's irresponsible to not scout these areas first."

The table grew silent. The Commander had dug his heels in stubbornly on this topic and it did not seem as though he was about to be turned in another direction this morning. 

Eliss felt herself making an exhausted sound, more about the fact she would have to handle this in a careful fashion than to express that Cullen was being difficult. 

"I know that there is an insurmountable amount of pressure on us, on you, to do all of this now... but if we rush ahead blindly I feel it will bode ill for us all." Cullen told her. 

"How long?" Eliss asked, spreading her palms over the table. 

"I expect it will take no longer than two weeks for the rest of the reports to come in." He answered.

"Alright then." Eliss rapped her fingers on the wood and decided that the best way to handle this all would simply be by handling it. Or else they would be at this table for hours. "Leliana, decline Celenes invitation, but ask her to provide the locations of any rifts that need to be sealed, I care anout our relationship with Orlais, but not enough to socialize. Invite Dorians Father here, quietly. Josephine, see if the Daelish will come to Skyhold as well. I would like to see this group on the Stormcoast offering aid, I should make my way to them and take care of what rifts we know of in that area while I am there. Accept the Kings invitation and plan whatever need be for it, I'll visit Denerim and Highever while I am coming back from the Stormcoast. What is it that Orzammar wished to see me for?" 

Eliss blinked at her advisors as they processed her words, she hoped she had managed to place her request of a trip to Denerim in there well enough that they wouldn't notice its significance. 

"You're declining the invitation to the winter palace?" Leliana asked.

"I'm not wasting my time playing games in Orlais. The rifts are my concern, not politics."

"If you're seen showing favor to Ferelden..." Josephine began carefully.

"Either Celene will help the inquisition or she wont." Eliss interrupted flatly.

"There is also the matter of Alexius." Josephine stated, jotting down a note quickly. 

Eliss had the feeling she hadn't heard the last from her advisors regarding the Empress' Invitation. 

"We were to send him to Denerim for sentencing." Eliss reminded Josephine. 

"King Alistair has offered him up to the Inquisition to do so, to you." Josephine replied, taking a parchment from her clipboard and offering it. 

It was a letter addressed to Eliss, the wax seal unbroken and imprinted with the Kings mark. 

Eliss looked up at Josephine and felt a rush of appreciation for the ambassador. This was the first letter she had been handed that hadn't been previously opened on her behalf or read to her like she was a child. A respect for her privacy had been shown, and it was deeply appreciated. 

"Thank you." Eliss said softly. "If thats all for the day then perhaps we should see to Alexius?" 

An hour later, the letter she had recieved remained unopened and in her possession while Eliss sat on the Inquisitions chair. She could feel the headache this seat was going to give her.

When they brought Alexius out, she felt his sadness.

"The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted murder... on your own life no less." Josephine told her. 

Eliss felt it would be in everyones best interest if she simply killed him, then and there. Removing any risk that he could alter time and bring about the diseased future she had seen. 

In the back of the hall, she saw Dorian watching with large dark eyes and his fingertips nervously toying with his mustache. 

His presence was what made her choose to handle this with compassion instead of wrath. 

Eliss stood and walked down the steps and sat on them in front of Alexius. In doing so, even in front of such a small crowd, she had abandoned the formality of the situation and approached it with an intamacy. It captured the attention of those around her in a way that a loud brash judgement would not of, they strained to hear what she would say.

"You told the mages you would help them. They trusted you." She spoke softly, addressing only him as though they were alone in the room.

Alexius did not respond, but his chin dipped lower, not in shame, but in avoidance. His eyes did not meet hers.

Eliss took a moment to really look at the man before her. What she saw was simply an aging mage, in a land that was not his own, suffering personal grief and bringing embarrassment upon his own country with his actions. He seemed broken already, sentenced by his own actions. 

Though during her time in the future had been wild eyed and frightened, between her force and Dorians guidance they were able to navigate their way to Alexius, and therefore escape that reality entirely. She had already taken this mans life once in his conjured future and her rage with him had been satiated at that time.

No point in killing him twice. 

"Grand Enchanter Fiona will take charge of you and ensure you keep your word. I would like to see some good come from all of this and I think your son would of as well."

At mention of his son, Alexius looked up at her. The rage in his eyes spoke volumes. He remained silent as he was escorted from the room.

The hall slowly emptied, but Dorian remained, making sure that she saw him bow to her approvingly before making his way out as well. 


	31. Alistair

9:31 Dragon

The Wilds

 

"Alistair?" He thought, at first he had been dreaming it when heard her saying his name, but it was repeated again, less softly and followed by a loud bark. Still, he could barely hear her over the sound of rain assaulting his tent.

It wasnt a dream, Elissa really was standing outside of his tent, tapping on it impatiently.

Alistair sat up quickly upon realization of this and untied the flap of his tent. When he pushed it back, he saw her standing in gloom of the pouring rain, her mabari next to her, both looking cold and miserable and soaked to the bone.

"Lovely weather for a stroll." What are you doing? He said, quirking an eyebrow at her shivering form.

"My tents flooded." She groaned miserably, wiping rain from her face.

Her mabari whined loudly and began to walk off, seemingly contented that she was now under Alistairs care and also apparently aware there was no way he would likely be let in, or fit comfortably amungst them.

"Where are you going?" She asked the creature.

" _He_ clearly has enough sense to get out of the storm." Come in, already. Alistair told her, holding the tent flap open a little wider.

There she was, noble born and disparaging simply because she couldn't remember the basics of camping. Though she had incredible skill with a blade and impressive combat tactics, those things had been groomed into her via expensive trainers provided to her throughout her childhood. Basic survival skills had not.

Now, she was trembling. cold and crawling into a bastards tent.

"Yes, these flaps here have weird little ties on them to keep the wind and rain out. Who would have thought those would be so useful." He told her, scooting back and making room for her.

It was clear to him that Eliss had very much lived a life of comfort up until now. Alistair would have bet that before she became wrapped up in this whole blight mess, she probably even had a servant appointed to heat her feather mattress with a brass bed warmer before she climbed in at night.

"What are those things called?" He asked as she sat down, shivering in his tent. "The metal things that are used to warm up mattresses before you climb in?" He asked, not sounding innocent in the slightest.

"Bed warmers?" She answered, shivering.

She knew very well that he knew she had one, and that he was only bringing it up to for that reason alone. 

Alistair smirked and rummaged around, managing to pull a dry shirt out of his pack. He handed it to her in the dark.

"Chivalrous of you." She commented, taking the dry shirt he offered.

"Growing up in the chantry they taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beutiful young women like yourself." He told her, making sure to sound just a little mocking.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She teased in the dark and he could picture her in his mind, clear as day, a devilish smirk on her lips as she glanced towards him from under her lashes. His playful mockery of her had backfired on him and he didn't like it all that much.

"Of course you are, and you _know_ it." He pointed out while laying down.

Eliss was quiet, because she did know. She was also aware that he had pointed out her ineptitude for survival, her social status, appearance and ego in a matter of minutes.

It wasn't because he didn't like her, he did. Very much, too much and he knew she liked him as well. So, naturally his mouth was going to ruin it.

"You're ravishing, resourceful and all of those other things you would probably hurt me for not saying." He told her, seemingly unable to shut his trap.

"I would never hurt you." What she said was barely a whisper, and he could hardly hear it over the sound of her rustling about changing her shirt and the thudding of heavy rain against the canvas, but he did hear her, and her words pierced his chest like an arrow.

"And I you." He confessed in a moment of tenderness. His heart aching slightly as he said it, allowing only the fleeting moment of tender emotion out.

He hadn't discussed it with her, how he felt. It was far too soon, but it had felt like always. 

"I know." She told him.

That was it.

That was why she came to his tent, instead of Morrigans or Lelianas. She trusted him, above the others and he felt great joy in that. Even if the only alternatives to sharing a tent with him was a mean witch, a crazed cloistered sister and a murderous qunari. 

"So what did we learn today, Lady Cousland? Thats right, tent flaps are not to be ignored." He chided lightly. 

"So old and wise you are, Sir Alistair. Without your guidence, surely, I would have long ago perished in these miserable woods. Please share more of your aged wisdom with me." She replied as she secured the tent closed.

He was only three years older than her, and she was perfectly capable and they both knew it. 

Maker, he would jostle her and each time she would rise to the occasion, just as prepared to poke fun at herself as she was at him.

"Ah, wisdom you seek is it? Tie the tent every night or else we run the risk of drowning and freezing to death in our own camp. Imagine the arch demon laughing at that before you sleep at night" He told her, pausing for a moment and then his mouth kept going. "Do you think the arch demon can laugh? Imagine it, probably a horrible sound, like a thousand toads being stepped on. Burphlmm."

It was nonsense, really, what he was thinking and saying to distract himself from the fact that she was in his tent, wearing his clothes and curling up next to him, still shivering, her back nestled against him for warmth.

Distracted as his mind and mouth may have been, his body knew exactly where hers was and despite himself, it was reacting.

"I imagine the arch demon probably laughs like Morrigans mother." Eliss replied, turning towards him.

He laughed at that and all he wanted to do was lift his arm that was between them so she could be closer, so he could hold her for a bit. 

"Remind me to tell it a joke when we run into it so we can find out. Come to think of it, I probably won't need to. It might just see us coming and start laughing." He said, keeping his arm exactly where it was, clenching his fist a little so it wouldn't move and pull her closer. 

"I'm cold." She muttered, but to him it sounded a lot like 'move your arm, dolt'.

No, she couldnt of meant that.

"Oh." He grabbed his blanket and draped it over them, a quick, jerking motion, because his whole body had gone stiff when she laid next to him.

"Thank you, Alistair." She told him.

Did she have to say that now? Of course she did, she was a proper and polite lady when kindnesses had been extended to her. It wasn't her saying thank you that made his body flush with heat, but the way she whispered his name in the dark.

"You're welcome, Elissa." He replied, his voice deepening for a moment, probably revealing the many impure thoughts happening in the back of his mind. He cleared his throat and turned from her. "Nighty night, don't let the darkspawn bite."

"Don't worry about them, I'll protect you." She whispered playfully.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?" He asked.

"We'll protect eachother, then." Eliss replied, pulling a bit more of the blanket over herself.

He liked that idea, he really did. It sounded like a promise.


	32. Cullen

9:29 Dragon  
Bannorn Garden Grounds

 

Fresh green buds had formed on many of the trees, the sun was shining and the air carried the scent of spring.

The Summerday festival was in its early stages that morning, and his fellow Templar in training wouldn't shut up about it.

"Oh look, they're setting up the bottle game." Alistair said. "You know they glue the bottles down. I wonder how much it is to play?"

"We're supposed to be on patrol." Cullen replied firmly.

"Right. Yes. Apostates _love_ chantry festivals." Alistair replied. 

"Regardless. We need to be vigilant, should something unexpected happen we are need-" Cullen was interrupted when he felt himself being shoved out of the way.

His shoulder collided with Alistairs.

A young woman in dark navy leather breeches and a green tunic ran past him. The colors of Highever.

"Sorry!" She shouted, turning and smiling at apologetically.

He knew that face, but not as it was now. Elissa Cousland had done a great deal of growing since the last time he had seen her.

From the look on her face he could tell that she did not recognize him. Why would she?

"What was that you were saying about being vigilant?" Alistair taunted.

"It is alright." Cullen said to her quicky, though his throat felt oddly constricted as he said the words. He was mildly aware of standing a bit taller as she looked at him.

"Running away from an arranged marriage?" Alistair asked, pointing to the white dress in her arms.

"Trying to prevent a tragedy. Give you twenty silvers to stomp it into that mud." She answereed quickly, her smile turning mischevious.

"Elissa! Give that back!" A very sharp female voice snapped from behind them.

It was another girl, though one that did not dress like a boy. She wore a soft pink dress and her hair was braided back.

"No, Laurel." Elissa replied, stepping back away from the angry girl.

When Laurel lunged to snatch the dress, Elissa easily evaded her and almost looked like she would laugh.

"This became interesting quickly." Alistair muttered.

"Elissa!!" Laurel snapped, reaching for the dress again.

"I'm not letting you do it!" Elissa declaired, running past her friend and to one of the blossoming trees. It only took her a matter of seconds to climb up a few branches with the dress over her shoulder.

"Give. It. Back." Laurel demanded, stomping her foot.

Elissa only shook her head, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Make her give it back!" Laurel told Cullen and Alistair who looked at eachother, not sure if they really wanted to get involved in whatever this was.

"They could try." Elissa said sweetly, but there was a menacing confidence in her voice that did not go unnoticed by the boys.

Cullen, unsure of what to do in this position only cleared his throat and then began scanning the area for a retreat.

"You have to do something, it's your duty." Laurel snipped.

"Yesss. Well. Are either of you mages?" Alistair asked.

"Obviously not." Laurel replied, irritated.

Elissa was grinning ear to ear now, looking wholly entertained and full of herself, it was like she knew where Alistair was hoing with this. 

"Well our duty is to mages." Alistair said.

"Ignore her, she's being stupid, she has no idea what she's doing." Elissa informed them.

"I am not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

Cullen tugged on Alistairs elbow, signaling a retreat, but Alistair ignored it entirely. He was watching the girls argue with an expression of amused delight on his face.

"Arranged marriages are stupid." Eliss announced, leaning against the trunk of the tree and using it to stable herself as she stood on the branch.

"Not all of us are inheriting castles, Elissa. In fact, I don't think there's another girl in Ferelden who will _other_ than you! So while you may have the luxury of marrying whomever pleases you-"

"You can live in the castle." Elissa interrupted easily, dismissing her friends argument and sounding like she had solved a great problem.

Her friend let out an exasperated sigh.

"He smells like sour wine and talks through his nose. He's old, Laurel." Elissa was telling her friend.

"Oh. I get it now." Alistair said. "The _tragedy_."

"Shut up!" Laurel shouted at Cullen, even though Alistair had spoken. The girl was now pink in the face and looked like a cat who was about to be thrown into water.

"Don't talk to them like that, its rude." Eliss snapped.

"You stole my dress and are attempting to, to, to-"

"Look at her, so worked up she's stuck in a loop." Alistair whispered.

"Shut up, Alistair." Cullen said, but he hadn't bothered looking at anyone other than Elissa for several minutes now. He watched her as she stood in the tree, the same troublesome and wild creature she had been every time he saw her. She hadn't noticed his staring because all of her attention was focused on her flustered friend who was stammering.

"To?" Eliss goaded.

"To completely sabotage my betrothal!" Laurel finally spat out the words.

"Because it's stupid."

"He is very fond of me and he will take good care of me, and our children." Laurel looked close to tears now.

Eliss' haughty smirk had evaporated, and now a concern paled her. As though she were just now coming to understand that, despite her own feelings on it, her friend desired this.

"But... hes old and boring and he smells and you'll spend the rest of your life in a kitchen." Eliss was saying, not understanding at all why Laurel was behaving so desperately.

"Kitchens aren't half bad." Alistair offered, but the girls ignored him.

"You can take care of yourself Elissa." Laurel said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Not all of us have that. This is what I want."

"Truly, you _want_ to be married to him?" Elissa asked her, making a face.

"I do."

"Fine." Elissa said softly.

She threw the dress down to her friend and immedietly looked in another direction, out over the festival stands.

"If he is unkind or if you hate Antiva, you write me and I'll tell my father." Eliss told her friend without looking at her.

Laurel nodded, smiling just a little before she took the dress and left, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Eliss jumped out of the tree and wiped her hands on her breeches, as though attempting to get rid of some invisible and unpleasant residue the dress had left on her skin.

"Elissa, what are you doing?" Fergus Cousland was approaching. He passed Laurel with a toddler in his arms and a suspicious expression on his face.

"Laurel _wants_ to get married." Eliss replied in disbelief.

"This, still? One day, you may want to be married." Her brother told her.

"No thank you! I enjoy my freedom." Eliss replied with a laugh.

"Mark my words sister, one day you will meet a man who can handle you."

"Hear the horrible things your father says to me, Oren?" Elissa asked the babe in her brothers arms before the pair walked off. 

"Who is that?" Alistair asked.

"Lady Elissa. Teyrn Couslands daughter." Cullen stated, eyes still fixed nervously on her back. Now that she was going, he felt himself more capable of speech. 

"I think I like her." Alistair confessed.

"I think she could knock you into the ground." Cullen replied.

"I think thats what I like." Alistair said with a lopsided smile on his lips.

Cullen rubbed his face and chose to not speak of Elissa, but Alistair wouldn't shut up about her for another half hour. By then Cullen agreed to keep lookout while Alistair attempted the bottle game. 


	33. Dorian

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

"Ahh. Elissa... Yes, I need you to look into the procurement of a desired tome."

"What book do you want Dorian?" Eliss asked as she approached him in the library.

"I do find myself in need of something written on the Old Gods."

Dorian watched her closely. Her eyebrows raised and she sat on the bench.

"Something on the goddess of beauty, to be precise. The fairest, kindest of them all. Awakened by the darkspawn and transformed into a horrid mockery of herself. The Arch demon you slayed." Dorian recited the information from memory. He saw himself shifting manically through the books and papers, tossing what was unneeded to the floor. He looked pointedly at Eliss and lifted an eyebrow, an expression she mirrored. 

"Who would write a horrible book like that? I'm assuming its Tavene." Eliss joked

"Clever girl." Dorian said, amused. "It is and, for your information, it was written by magister rumored to have gone completely insane in his devotion to the Old Gods."

"Sounds like a lovely read." She told him, kicking some papers with the toe of her boot.

Dorian had developed a slight obsession. He could admit that much to himself. He knew without the shadow of a doubt his instincts were correct however.

"You won't admit it will you?" He asked.

"I am... what?" She said stiffly.

Dorian was comforted by her timidity in that moment. Despite ripping magical the power from an all powerful ancient dragon god, she seemed intimidated, unsure.

"You took Urthemiels power, that's where your magic came from, thats how you survived the fade." He told her, growing closer.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"Listen... I have a theory. It's a very educated one if I do say so myself, and while I normally enjoy your snippy humor. I ask you speak to me of this in sincerity. I will hold what you tell me in confidence."

"Dorian." Eliss replied, standing. She was pleading with him to keep whatever theories he had to himself, the idea made her uncomfortable. Magic itself made her uncomfortable. He and Solas had discussed that at length.

For a moment Dorian looked at himself, looked at the strewn papers and chaos he had filled the library with. He picked up a book and clutched it tightly. Was he going mad? He didn't want that, but he wanted to know if his theory was correct.

"I believe he may be correct." Solas said, entering the library.

"You're a part of this madness?" Eliss asked, gesturing to the messy library. 

"We spoke of it, yes." Dorian didn't see the point in hiding it from her, she had a habit of being spoken of and she may as well get used to it.

"I suspect the same thing." Solas stated.

"If I did. I don't remember." Eliss muttered. 

"Bloody knew it!" Dorian exclaimed loudly, throwing the book he was holding to the ground.

The sound echoed through the library.

"It's settled then! You need to know how to harness that power of yours. With that... you will obliterate this Corypheus. I almost pity that ancient fool!"

"This is not something we speak of freely." She said, looking from Dorian to Solas.

"Yes, yes. Hush hush. Wouldn't want all of the Andastrians to know they're pledging themselves to something they're incapable of understanding." Dorian agreed.

Eliss was now shaking her head.

"Come on then, let's get started, this will be fun!" Dorian told her.

"Fine." Eliss surrendered, looking unenthused.

Later that day they found themselves in the grove beyond Skyhold  
   
"Never mind, I have changed my mind. It isn't fun at all. This is painful to watch." Dorian grimaced, closing one eye to block out at least some of Eliss' awkwardnes as she attempt to cast a ward.

Dorian looked at Solas and saw the subtle shaking of his head side to side expressing his absolute disapproval.

"How can she really be this bad at this?" Dorian asked.

"Fear." Solas replied softly and then called to Eliss to stop.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked, exasperated.

"Stop being afraid of your own power and harness it!" Solas instructed harshly.

"I am not afraid!" She shouted back.

"Do try to sound a little more convincing, dear." Dorian suggested.

"If you two are so blighting confident in my abilities why are you standing all the way over there?" Eliss cocked an eyebrow at them.

It was true, they were standing far, far away from her little mound of destruction. 

"So we reduce the risk of being blown into itty bitty pieces!" Dorian replied. 

Solas nodded, confirming.

"I find that incredibly reassuring." Eliss told them with a mean little smile.

They watched as she adjusted her posture, and repeated the hand movement. The ground in front of her crunched down. The ward was technically cast effectively, but the ground under it had been pulverized and now a small crater was in front of her, with a ward at the bottom.

Dorian rubbed his temple. There was no finesse to her casting, zero synchronicity in her movements. When she fought, she was so elegant, but this, what he was watching now was a clumsy and heavy fisted misery.

"That's not good enough, do it again!" Solas barked. 

"A little less force this time, yes?!" Dorian suggested.

She cast again, and again the force of the spell collapsed the ground. This time no ward appeared. 

"You're doing beautifully!" Dorian called to her with a large false encouraging smile.

Eliss saw through it and when she looked at them she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 

"This is hurting me." Dorian whispered. 

"She can do better." Solas said firmly.

"She has to or she'll cripple her own army." 

"How do you two feel about the rain?" Eliss called the question to them with a big mischevious smile. 


	34. Eliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particular Cousland and a certain Therin clearly have their own ideas about how this story is going to go, and there doesn't seem to be much this author can do about it.

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold 

 

She had waited until she was alone to pull the letter from her pocket and stare at it. It felt wonderfully selfish to run her fingertips over the rough parchment and then the smooth texture of the red wax seal.

It had been a long day of training with magic. Solas and Dorian had only allowed her to stop when her words became more vulgar than usual. Dorian remained mostly encouraging throughtout the day while Solas had become increasingly more frustrated with her ineptitude as the hours passed. The elf seemed certain, without the shadow of a foubt that she could and should be doing far better. Often the pair would begin discussing techniques and alterations to casting and half the time Eliss wasn't sure what the words they were using even meant. It had caused her to feel slow, stupid and discouraged.

After she had returned to Skyhold she crept into her quarters. Carefully evading anyone who had attempted to speak with her.

Her room had changed since that morning.

It was clear that Josephine was going out of her way to provide her room with any and all worldly comfort available. Warm colors surrounded her and there was now a desk in the corner with a large comfortable chair, parchment, ink and a quil. A small brick of blue sealing wax sat atop a note.

 

 

 

 

> _Privacy is a rare commodity to come by these days. Should you have ever have need of it, mark it with blue_
> 
> _J_

 

Eliss grinned widely and perched in the chair, without hesitation she opened the letter she had recieved, the seal cracked satisfyingly under her thumbs. Crumbling wax landed in her lap as she unfolded the paper. The letter was not dated, and it did it give any indication of who it was from other than the mark that was placed on the now completely destroyed seal.

 

 

 

 

 

> _I hope this letter reaches you, seal unbroken. I miss you terribly and to be honest I am considering stirring up a fresh crisis just to have an excuse to see you again._
> 
> _\- Yours._

 

Alistairs words caused her a deep happiness, and the single statement at the end of his letter, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. It seemed a bold claim, but one she could handle with good humor.

Eliss set the letter to the side and reached for the glass pot of ink. She would allow herself this freedom. Reasoning that a few playful words bounced around certainly couldn't do the Inquisition much harm.

 

 

 

 

 

> _It did reach me, seemingly untampered with. Though I suppose there is no being entirely sure of such things, I am sure my letter will be opened by the time it reaches you._
> 
> _I am curious about what sort of crisis you could possibly create. I do hope you aren't intending to falsify an report of chaos in the middle of the city._
> 
> _\- Who am I again?_

 

Eliss finished penning the letter with great contentment and hoped that if Alistairs days were as stressful as hers that he would at least get a smile out of what she had written. She sealed the letter in drops of blue ink and stamped it with the end of her dagger.

Several days later another letter arrived, it had been placed on her desk. Left there under the wax block.

Eliss opened it before doing anything else that evening.

 

 

 

 

 

> _The seal was untouched, suprisingly. It seems our mutual friend may actually know the meaning of privacy. I am shocked. Really._
> 
> _Now that you mention it, there is a huge problem appearing right now, it's massive, right in the middle of the building, oh, look someone just got swallowed up by it, hordes of demons here, really, swarms. Panicked screams coming from all around me, and they aren't caused by the cooking. You should come handle this, you know._
> 
> _\- Mine._

 

Eliss was caught by suprise at the certainty in which that last word was scrawled. She knew without hesitation what it was she would write back.

 

 

 

> _Say no more, I am on my way_


	35. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Modest in temper, bold in deed, she kept telling herself that, as though it had the power to make her brave.

Maggie Trevelyan was the last remaining child her mother or father had alive, simply because she was too unremarkable to be sent to the Conclave.

The oldest of them all, Maxwell had gone because he felt keeping peace was a part of his templar duty, and he was nothing if not dutiful. Evelyn had been there as well, of course her noble nature had caused her to encourage her fellow mages to try and forge a peace. Her little sister Elizabeth had been sent to help the chantry, but also to get Maxwell and Evelyn out, should things take a nasty turn. Elizabeth had always been a quick talker with sharp eyes and sharper ability to move undetected.

Maggie, well. Maggie was often told how sweet she was, what a good natured, mild tempered daughter she had been. Truth be told Maggies parents knew that their middle child didn't have the grit or skill to survive the same things her siblings could of.

She had decided after having seen the horror on her parents faces as news of the conclave reached them, that she would do something entirely unexpected of her. She would go find out if her brother or sisters lived, if they were injured and unable to write...

Modest in temper, bold in deed. She had told herself as she wrote her parents a letter and slipped it under their door before taking her fathers horse.

When she had reached Haven, it had already been destroyed, an entire town buried under sheets of ice, rock and snow.

Luckily one of the men working on excavating the site had told her of Skyhold and they had allowed her to travel to the keep with a scout who was returning. She knew it was because she had a horse, and the scout did not, but that didn't bother her in the slightest.

It wasn't by any deft skill she was able to arrive in Skyhold unharmed, but instead pure luck. The same luck had placed her in the kitchens, helping bake bread.

A handsome Tavinter mage named Dorian had seen her looking lost and mentioned she  'looked like the sort who would do well in a kitchen'. After agreeing to supply him with any good wine, 'should such thing be discovered in this country', he would help her get a position. Of course she agreed, and he helped her get the first job she had ever had.

Maggie was given a small room (or a large closet, depending on how you looked at it) to stay in, and that was more than enough for her, it even made her a little proud, she considered what she was doing to be somewhat 'daring'.

She wrote her parents, informing them that there were no survivors found from the conclave, cept one, a hero risen from the dead. Also, that she now had a position within the Inquisiton and would be assisting the Inquisitor directly. Of course, she didn't metion that 'assisting the Inquisitor directly' meant it was her job to bring Lady Cousland her meals. She doubted her parents would have been very impressed with that.

A week in, and she had developed a routine. She would bake in the morning, deliver breakfast to the Inquisitor, tidy up her room, including the chamberpot, and clear the morning meal when Elissa was finished.

Elissa, that is what the Inquisior asked Maggie called her upon their first meeting. By the end of the week, Maggie had become more of a personal maid than a cook, and she also didn't mind that at all.

While others in the castle, mostly her fellow staff members commented that her cleaning skills were sub par, Elissa never made such comments. 

"Thank you, Maggie. I apologize for the mess." Elissa said while laying in bed one morning and absentmindedly eating her toast.

"It's no trouble at all. Do you want me to set out a clean outfit?" Maggie replied quickly, gathering up dirty clothes and piling them in her arms.

"No." Eliss replied. "I think I will spend today in these."

Maggie wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not and stood in anticipation of a wry smile or a smirk. When none came she had to ask.

"Truly?"

"Yes, they are comfortable. No one says anything about the fact Solas is constantly walking around in his pajamas." Eliss replied, taking another bite of her toast.

Maggie smiled at that.

"You will be leaving for the Storm Coast tomorrow?" Maggie found herself asking as she picked up a pair of filthy, very smelly socks. 

"I will."

"Do you know when you will be returning?"

"In about a month, I should think. Will you miss me and my terrible messes?" She teased.

"Oh, absolutely, what is this in your pocket? Melted candies?" Maggie asked. "At least make sure you're eating well enough out there." 

"I think I know what you can do while I'm away." A wide grin had spread across Eliss' face and she dropped the unfinished toast on the plate filled with far too much food to begin with.


	36. Cullen

Skyhold

9:41 Dragon

 

"So, I've assigned her to you. She'll be bringing your meals in the morning and tidying up your office, though I doubt you'll have need that. Consider it a loan though. I want her back when I return, in as good a condition as you recieved her. No making her cry with your grumpy expressions."

Cullen blinked at Elissa and at the shorter shy woman standing next to her who's face had gone a rich pink shade.

He nearly gaped at the fact Eliss was speaking of 'loaning him a human being' in such a manner as she would a horse, but he saw from her smirk that she was saying it this way with the intent of shocking him.

"I am in no need of a-" He began.

"Fantastic. It's settled then." Eliss said, patting the girl on the shoulder fondly, like one would while encouraging a shy animal. "Assist him today, I have some paperwork to do, all very boring and official, I assure you, do remind him to rest and eat now and again. Actually, often. Remind him of it _often_."

Cullen crossed his arms across his chest and felt his jaw clenching. This was how Eliss was going to get even with him after weeks of his constant nagging and of keeping her in Skyhold until the scouts reported that it seemed safe enough to travel. She was putting this poor little serving girl in the middle of their struggle.

"Have a good day, Commander." Eliss arched a knowing eyebrow and with a smooth grin left his office.

The servant stood, still blishing furiously and staring at the toes of her shoes. No doubt embarrassed she had been traded off in such a way. 

Cullen sighed and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. If he told the girl to leave it would only cause Elissa to bring her right back again. He rubbed his face and returned to the chair behind his desk.

His head hurt and he was dreading the thought of this shy little thing telling him when to eat. If he lost his temper while the lyrium withdrawl was at its peak, she seemed the sort who would cry, and that would likely irritate him further and make hime feel guilty. 

Though, perhaps Elissa hadn't just assigned this woman to him for the purpose of torture. Perhaps she was genuinly concerned he was neglecting himself, as he was for her.

Without Elissa making a sharp comment about his belt fitting loosely after he told her to go get some sleep would he remember to feed himself?

Or perhaps Cassandra had mentioned to Elissa he was no longer taking lyrium and this girl was meant to inform on him if he showed any signs of being unfit for his tasks, no, that was most likely a paranoid thought brought on by his withdrawls. Elissa was much more honest than that, if she felt he were dissapointing, surely she would just ball up a piece of parchment and pelt him in the head with it. That's what she had done when she caught him staring at her during a council meeting last week. The only excuse he could come up with was that it had been a long day. He dreaded admitting to anyone that at times he would catch himself staring at her. 

He liked it the idea of Elissa caring for his well being more than he liked the idea of her thinking him unfit for his role. Somewhere in her smart remarks and broad grins, maybe she felt the same affection, but both were too stubborn and damaged to say anything about it.

He had seen this girl before, running behind Elissa in the mornings on their way to council meetings lately, carrying whatever it was that she had forgotten or left behind. She seemed the sort who was happy to be helpful. 

"What is your name then?" He asked, picking up a quill, though he had no intention of writing anything, there were no reports to fill out at the moment, but should the conversation became something he didn't want to deal with, he was fully prepared to at the very least feign being very busy to escape it.

"Maggie." She said, her voice was soft and not irritating. She was fiddling with the hem of her apron a bit, still avoiding his eyes. "Have you eaten this morning?"

So it begins, thought Cullen miserably. He had been assigned a little nanny who spoke softly and would push food at him like he was a finicky child. Someone he couldn't snap at like he did the scouts. 

Very well played, Elissa.

"I have." He lied and put his quill to parchment. 


	37. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Denerim Palace

Alistair tightened his ropes of self control. Though a part of his mind was sure he would need real ropes to keep him in Denerim.

When he had seen her standing above the crowd in the mountain camp, he knew she had decided. The determined light in her eyes, the desire on her face. She wanted to be the hero, she would be, she was.

"I am having resources sent." He had told her.

Eliss only nodded.

Before he left, he had reached for her hand, an impulse to touch her. As though he could will her to remember him.

"Write." He muttered when he finally forced himself to release her hand.

He had to let her go. She was under the care of divine providence now, her, who had often cracked just as many jokes about the Maker, Andastre and the chant as he had during the blight.

He still remembered the way she had side eyed him after Leliana had declared the maker wanted her to join them. They both thought she was completely cracked.

'The maker is on my side?' Eliss had asked, amusement all over her face. 'Well then!'

The irony was not lost on Alistair whatsoever. She had told him once that if the maker was real then he was a right ass.

Elissa Cousland was never a shy, soft spoken, devout chantry girl. To his knowledge she had never accomplished anything with faith. Instead she operated on raw determination.

His own determination had set in when he decided to write her. He had to be bold enough to tell her how he felt during the blight, he had to be bold enough to do it again.

The letters gave him the opportunity to do so without risk of making her panic. Though, he was the one who panicked after claiming her as his in his most recent note to her. He wondered if she would write back and all after he penned that and if she did, how far she might tell him to shove his quill and ink. 

Instead, she wrote that she was on her way and Alistair felt his heart thundering ever since. 

The Nightengale and Commander of the inquisition forces reemed reluctant to provide any information whatsoever as to when Elissa would be arriving in Denerim, if she were to be arriving at all.

Alistair found relief when a letter finally came from Skyhold. The ever diplomatic Antivan Ambassador found subtle ways to provide necessary information without revealing the details of her Inquisitors travel itinerary.

When Elissa did arrive in Denerim, her presence caused quite a stir and Alistair had expected nothing less.

She was announced, of course. His advisors insisted he meet her in a formal capacity upon her arrival. In this instance he actually agreed with them, if only to see the look on their faces when she arrived.

So, as expected, he stood in the great hall of the castle while she was announced.

"The Hero or Ferelden, Herald ot Andastre, Inqusitor Lady Cousland has arrived your Magesty."

"That she has." Alistair stated, watching with delight as she entered the room.

Her boots were muddy and clothes were soaked, as were her companions. 

He heard his own Ambassador, Tamuld take in a sharp breath upon seeing her disheveled appearance and the controversial little party that arrived with her. This was a political nightmare for that man, and Alistair was loving every second of it. 

The most imposing figure with her was a giant bare chested Qunari, who made a point of winking and flexing one of his pectorals at a nearby servant girl.

Eggy, the bald pajama wearing apostate elf gave Alistair the same familiar, narrow eyed tight lipped expression of regard.

The Tevinter mage seemed to be greatly amused by the circumstances.

"King Alistair." Elissa said with a large smile and a respectful bow. He had seen her eyes flicker to his council standing off to the side, immedietly recognizing the formality of the situation and playing along.

"Lady Elissa." He replied with the same fond familiarity and joyful mood. 

"I do apologize for my appearance. The storm coast is well named. Hello, Arl Eamon." She said it so happily, and with only taking her eyes off Alistair for the briefest of moments.

They were caught there, between these other people, between pomp and circumstances. 

Alistair only smiled at her, waiting for the words he knew were about to be spoken.

"Perhaps we should offer your guests quarters and hot baths before anything else?" Eamon suggested quickly, staring at Elissa as though she were a ghost.

"That does sound like something I would be interested in." Dorian said quickly.

"It's settled then, they'll stay the evening, at least." Alistair winked at Elissa


	38. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Maggie was mortified. She had developed the agonizing feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw the Commander from a distance, long before Eliss had thrown her to the lion and when he had first spoken to her and asked her name, she felt like she might vomit.

He was a very handsome man, most of the Skyhold staff would easily admit as much and now that she saw him up close every morning, the other maids and cooks would tease her about it, question her mercilessly until she was hot in the face and well beyond embarrassed.

She learned quickly that he woke in the mornings much earlier than the Inquisitor did.

The first time she had brought him breakfast, he was already at his desk, focused on something. He thanked her briskly, ate quickly and then left abruptly to go to the training grounds. When she went up the ladder to collect dirty clothes and make his bed, it was already all done. There was nothing to collect or be done up there at all. She stood for a moment, feeling aweful.

Maggie feared she had made him late and he was too kind to say anything.

So, the next day she arrived much earlier with the breakfast tray. He was not at his desk yet, so she assumed he was still up in the loft.

That was the first problem, how was she supposed to climb that latter with the breakfast tray.

Well there was no way she could do worse than she had yesterday. She was determined to not be a disappointment to him two days in a row. She had managed to bring breakfast on time today and did not want to risk dropping it all over the floor while foolishly trying to climb up there with it balanced in one hand. 

She quickly thought up a plan.

At home, she had always eaten breakfast with her family, but her maid had often brought her tea in the mornings to help her wake up.

So Maggie went to the desk. It was covered in papers and notes and a few empty bottles. He must have been up late working on something. She chose to carefully put the tray down on his chair and then clean the surface of his work area before placing the tray neatly on his desk, careful to make sure it was well centered.

After that, she took the hot mug of tea into her hand and began climbing up to his bedroom. It was a balancing act, she would set the cup on a step of the ladder, and climb up a step, lift the cup, place it carefully on a step above her and then climb up more. 

She was very pleased with herself when she managed to reach the top of the ladder without spilling scalding hot tea on her face.

Now she saw that the Commander was sleeping, but not peaceful at all. He had the covers tangled around his lower half and Maggie made some sort of aweful sound she had no way to possibly describe when she saw his bare chest.

His was well muscled and his skin was slick with sweat, as though he had a fever. He was marked with scars that looked like they had once been miserable wounds.

He was dreaming, that much was clear... no, from the pained expression on his face she could see he was suffering a nightmare.

He looked ill, very ill. Perhaps he was, and this was a fever dream. 

"Commander?" She asked it quietly, he did not seem to hear her. Worried, she stepped closer and reached out to repeat herself and tap him on the shoulder.

That had been a mistake.

She didn't even have the opportunity to scream he moved so quickly.

He had her by the wrist in the blink of an eye and had dragged her down into his lap.

The tea splashed everywhere and the cup hit the floor and shattered.

There was no gentleness in his touch and though perhaps she had wondered, not without a feeling of guilt, what it would be like to be in a mans bed, this mans bed, this was not what she had pictured.

This was terrifying and painful. 

Her arm was bent up across her own chest, his left hand was crushing her wrist into her breasts. His right hand was at her throat, not squeezing but holding her there firmly. His fingertips bit into her skin just enough for her to be perfectly aware he could easily break her wrist and crush her windpipe.

Maggie saw a menacing light in his eyes and stopped breathing all together. A second later an expresion of great shock and confusion seemed to strike him.

The Commander leapt away from her like he had put his hands in a fire. 

Quickly, frightened apologies began pouring from his mouth in rapid succession as he paced across the floorboards, his bare feet smacking the wood.

Apologies were coming from her mouth too, just as fast and just as scared. She was already on the floor, scrambling to pick up pieces of the broken cup, using her apron to wipe up the spilled tea.

She was still asking his forgiveness when he went silent, she felt the shards of ceramic cutting into her palms but at this point the pounding of her heart hurt a great deal more.

"You don't have to-" he was trying to tell her.

"I'm very very sorry, I didnt mean to frighten you-"

"Frighten _me_?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

He had dark circles around his eyes, and he was pale. His expression that of complete shock.

He was naked.

Maggies eyes drifted lower.

Thats what those looked like, how did men get those in their pants without hurting themselves, did they have to tie them down?

Maggies heart pounded harder and she quickly looked away.

"You, do not apologize." He told her firmly.

"You'renotdressed." She said it so quickly she heard her words all blend into one ridiculous sound.

"What?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Your'renaked." Again, the same problem made it so he couldnt quite understand her. She was so flustered she couldnt understand herself. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Pants!" She cried, her eyes not daring to rise to his.

"Makers breath!" He exclaimed, reaching quickly for the bed sheet and wrapping it around himself.

Maggie had proven herself wrong, there was a way for her to do worse than she had yesterday. Much, much worse. 


	39. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

His anger was justified and entirely self focused.

That woman hadn't known any better, she thought he had taken ill and was only trying to check on him.

Outside his window he saw the cold early morning light seeping across the horizon.

He didn't expect Maggie to return this morning, and he couldn't blame her in the slightest. He had been no better than an animal grabbing her like that.

That would not have happened if he had only still been taking the lyrium.

Maggie didn't flee him and that was the strangest part. She certainly looked like the type who would fall into hysterics easily.

No, she stayed and kept cleaning up and apologizing. That brought a shame to him which was only surpassed by the disgust he felt with himself. He had grabbed that poor little serving woman as he would of any abomination, and she had only frozen. Completely unable to defend herself. Maybe that is what snapped him out of it his mindlessness? If she had fought back like someone who was possessed would have, he may have killed her right there.

She told him she was fine, absolutely fine. Though her hands trembled and he caught sight of blood on her palm before she left.

He didn't eat the food she left for him that morning. 

Despite his fever, a cold feeling sank beneath his skin. Perhaps this was it, the first signs of him losing his mind to the lyrium.

He couldn't sleep well. The nightmares wouldnt allow it. They were getting worse, more vivid. The circle tower and the writhing desire demons, whispering to him of warmth and wetness. What wonders they hid between their legs and how they would do anything, give him everything, if he just let them. How they ached for him, wanted him inside of them, how good it would feel if he just sat back and let them.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Pushing away the unpleasant memories of their silken words, the false promises on their lips, their attempts at seducing him.

Cullen sat in his chair, staring at his desk drawer. After a moment of struggling with himself he opened it and retrieve the paper he had stashed inside.

A poorly done drawing of an evil ram looked at him, above its head the word 'suspicious?' was scrawled.

He would tell her everything when she returned. He would let Elissa know about what had occured with the serving woman and why. She would know he was no longer taking lyrium. He hoped that she would not release him of his duties, or worse, encourage him to begin taking it again.

Perhaps he would get lucky and she would simply shove him off the ramparts for his behavior.

If such a thing had happened with Elissa, if she had been the one bringing him tea and attempting to wake him. If _she_ had been the one he grabbed, Cullen was certain he would have come aware of his soundings while having his face ground into the floorboards and he would have been picking splinters out of his cheek for weeks after.

The door to his office opened slowly and Maggie stepped in, carrying a breakfast tray. Its contents releasing steam still.

She saw him and froze.

Makers breath, she brought him breakfast again. 

Her chin dropped and she seemed to throw all of her focus on to the tray in her hand as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"I brought some things to help with the fever." She said softly, still not looking at him as she approached.

"You needn't feel obligated anymore to-" He began telling her, but she interrupted him and her voice was so timid and soft it silenced him immedietly. 

"I don't feel obligated at all. You're sick and you need something to bring the fever down." She said, setting the tray on his desk.

There were three mugs of hot liquid and two bowls of soup sitting in front of him.

"I am not-."

"I know a fever dream when I see one, my little sister had them often when we were growing up. She was always running outside in the cold getting herself sick. This will help, I think, I mean, I hope. I haven't made it before but I used to sit in the kitchen and watch." She said, picking up the mug and holding it out for him.

Around her wrist there was a gray scarf tied. She was covering bruises he had no doubt left on her the morning before as well as the cuts she had on her palm. 

From the mug came the scent of echinacea and licorice.

"It's better if you drink it warm." She was saying, but her face was turned so far away from him he thought for sure she must of been trying to look at something over her shoulder.

Pure guilt forced Cullen to take the mug from her. Only then did she look in his direction. 

"Did a child draw that for you?" She asked, looking at the paper in his hand. 

Cullen paused in lifting the mug to his lips and fought a losing battle against the smile forming.

"No." He said before taking a sip of the tea.


	40. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Denerim Palace

 

She had bathed and met with Alistair and his advisors privately. Her companions had been taken to their own quarters for the evening.

Eliss quickly picked up on exactly what was going on. These advisors were doing their best to impress her, yet at the same time they were testing. They wanted to know how Ferelden would further benifit from having close ties to the Inquisition. As though closing the rifts and ensuring the peoples safety were not enough.

One thing was very clear, his advisors wanted the mages out of Ferelden, gone.

"You ambassador is a very determined man, isn't he?" This one is going to be a pain in the ass. Eliss asked Alistair at one point.

"He is, he really is." Alistair acknowledged with a grin.

That was the only thing that made the meeting tolerable for her, the fact they were able to communicate so well and clearly between eachother despite being observed by others.

At one point Tormuld, the pain in the ass made the poor choice of mentioning the 'condition' in which she arrived. Did she have no servant with her to keep her in clean warm cloths?

Alistair had immediately turned a bit, covering his mouth with the side of his hand as Eliss laughed at the man. 

Tormuld then mentioned her behavior was peculiar and at that Alistair bristled. 

"She has been traveling and closing tears in the veil. I wonder if you would fair as well under similar conditions, Tormuld?" Do you want to throw him into the nearest fade rift? Alistair asked.

"Yes, Have you ever seen a demon?" Eliss asked the ambassador sweetly.

"I have not." Tormuld admitted, now looking quite uncomfortable under the gaze of the King.

Just as Eliss was about to inform him that demons didn't really care what you wore, Alistair jumped in with a better question.

"Would you like to?" Alistair asked, his smile was displaying an absolute lack of tolerence.

"I have a report of an open rift just to the south, If your Magesty would like we could-"

"I don't see how that would-" Eamon began.

"Don't interrupt her." Alistair said it very calmly to the old man, gently even, but his smile fell just enough to snap everyone into silence.

Eliss marveled at Alistairs ability to handle a room and those in it. She even fell silent herself.

Go on, please, Alistair encouraged her with a warm smile and a lifting of his eyebrows.

So she did, she invited them all to come see a rift, then perhaps they would understand her priority had been her and her companions arriving alive, not if they impressed anyone when they got there. 

Throughout the meeting, Alistair refused to bend to them. He voiced that he felt as though Ferelden should perhaps be distancing itself from influence of the Chantry.

His advisors felt that this alliance with the Inquisition was a direct contridiction of that goal.

Eliss was more than happy to inform them that so far, the Chantry itself still held ambivalent feelings about both herself and the Inquisition.

Alistair stated that Ferelden needed to come up with its own solutions to handle the crisis between the mages and templars. He informed them he would offer amnesty to any former circle mages or templars who wished to step forward and aid the inquisition. That would allow them to unify under a banner and buy time to prepare a more permanent solution.

It was a long and tense conversation that was politically fueled and tiring.

Eliss and Alistair had slowly inched closer to eachother during the meeting until they were facing his advisors with their elbows nearly touching.

When their elbows did come into contact Alistair dismissed his council.

"Those sharks always swim around your ankles like that?" She asked once the door had closed and they were alone.

"Everyones out for themselves." He told her.

"If thats true, what are you getting out of all of this stress?" She asked.

"More than I could ever deserve." He said softly, reaching out and touching her fingertips with his.

She couldn't think of anything to say. In her silence she found she was allowing their fingers to become threaded and palms to press together.

This physical contact may have been simply a gentle expression of companionship but it caused them both to breath and little heavier. It brought to mind images of their bodies becoming entangled in a similar fashion.

"Was it always like this between us?" Eliss asked.

"It was always like this for me." He told her, and lifted his hand to her cheek. He touched her so gently, like she was some precious thing that could be shattered if he were not careful.

There was a heavyweighted emotion building in the top of her chest, burning the back of her throat and eyes. His tenderness unlocked some raw piece of her that she hadn't known existed, a part of her soul that was starving desperately for this, for him. She felt tears beginning to form.

"You don't remember any of this at all do you?" He asked her the question like he knew. Like it was okay for her to tell him the truth, he was saddened but he would be more hurt if she lied.

His thumb kept running over her cheek slowly, patiently. She savored the feeling of him spreading her tears across her skin. The relief that in this moment she didn't feel the need to guard herself, he would not harm her. 

She wished she did remember this, them. Maybe then her eyes would be glittering with restrained relief and joy the way his were.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, truly saddened by the fact she couldn't.

"Never be that." Alistair told her, a small smile on his lips.

It happened slowly, she had time to pull away but she didn't want to.

His lips found hers in the most gentle fashion, it was more of a question than a kiss and the answer was an immediate loss of all self control either of them had. 


	41. Alistair *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * on a chapter indicates when I am attempting to write the sexy times. So if its horrible you will know which chapters to avoid in the future.

9:41 Dragon  
Denerim Palace

Something had clicked into place the moment their lips had touched.

There weren't any words because there didn't need to be. It had become something they both wanted and couldn't of controlled or contained even if they had tried. There was pawing and grabbing and dragging, gasping for air and panting for breath in brief moments that they were able to drag their mouths away from each other.

Clothing was removed as though it were offensive. Anything that dared act as a barrier between them was urgently disgarded, banished entirely from their bodies for committing the crime of obstructing skin contact with one another.

Alistair couldn't stop touching. He kneaded at whatever freshly exposed parts of her there was. He was measuring the reality of her in fingerlengths.

They were taking back what had been stolen from them ten years ago, reclaiming eachother with an urgency that bordered on feral.

Lips collided and dragged down jaw lines and necks. Belts were unbuckled and weapons clattered to the stone floor without a second thought.

Alistair kicked off a shoe so violently that it soared across the room and struck a painting, knocking it off the wall and sending it clattering to the floor. The peripheral sound triggered an urge and soon he had her on the floor, her bare back pressing into the stone.

The remaining shoes and pants between them were cast off and abandoned.

The room was silent other than the sound of their heavy breathing and whimpers of need.

They were still kissing when he placed his forearm under her knee and dragged her closer to him, opening her for him. They wouldn't stop kissing at all of he had any say in it.

In one deep thrust of his hips he buried himself in her, an action he mirrored with her mouth and his tongue at the same time.

She whimpered into his mouth while twisting her tongue against his. If bliss and hunger had a sound, an action, a feeling, maker strike him down, this was it.

Had he not known her as well as he did, he would have feared perhaps he should have started with shallower thrusts, teased her, eased her into it. He could do that later, right now he would take her and give her every bit of himself he could. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

Her hips were already rolling against his, her body hearing him and confessing its own longing in return.

He almost lost control of himself when she bit his lower lip and hooked her heels around his back, driving him deeper, demanding every bit of him.

He gasped loadly against her lips and entwined his fingers with hers, holding her arms above her head as he struggled to hold himself back.

He could feel slick sweat forming on his back and rolling down between his shoulder blades as he increased the tempo of this song they were making, his hips jerking in an unsteady rhythm.

He heard her begin to whimper again, he knew that cry building up in the back of her throat meant she was beginning to break and he was breaking right with her.

It hit them like an earthquake, shockwaves at first as they untangled their hands and wrapped arms around eachother, holding on tightly, crushing their bodies together because that was the only way to survive being shattered like this.

They cluched eachother like that as their breathing steadied, neither willing to let go just yet.

"I think I felt my soul try to leave my body." She confessed breathlessly, glistening with sweat and grinning against his ear.

"Mine definitely did." He replied with a smile, he pulled back to look at her face. "Maker, you are beautiful.".


	42. Cullen

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

"Commander Rutherford!" A soft voice called.

Cullen sat up abruptly, blinking the haze of sleep from his eyes. He looked around his loft, highly alerted to the fact he had heard someone call for him.

His eyes fell on a steaming mug of tea sitting innocently on the floorboards just in front of the ladder.

It took him longer than it should of to understand.

Slowly, the top of Maggies head came into view, just behind the mug. At first it was her eyes peeking over the floorboards cautiously, then when she saw that he was awake, her entire wholesome face appeared.

"Good morning?" It was a gentle question, one that seemed imploring as to how irritated he was with how she woke him.

Cullen blinked at her. Could she look any more innocent? He doubted it. Could he be mad at her for startling him awake? Considering what had happened before when she tried to wake him, absolutely not. The girl could pour cold water on him first thing in the morning and serve him burnt leather for breakfast and he would force himself to choke it down with gratitude.

Something about her very nature made it impossible to be short with her, especially since she showed such caution in her actions.

"Good morning, Maggie." He replied, his voice still thick with sleep. He accepted defeat entirely at this point. She was going be here, rain or shine, if he was grumpy or not, every morning with breakfast. 

Cullen told himself that he had to start sleeping in his smalls now. During the night his body became so overheated that he couldn't bear the thought of having clothes on at that time. He cringed upon remembering the fact he had flashed her a week ago. 

Maggies face had disappeared and he heard her climbing down the ladder. Shortly after heard a strangled yelp and a thud.

"Maggie?" He called, getting out of bed and wrapping himself with the sheet.

"I'm sorry!" She called back.

Cullen peered over the edge of the floorboards and saw her sprawled out on the floor.

"I tripped... sorry." She squeaked, pushing herself up.

He sighed and shook his head, she was always apologizing for things. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Breakfast is on the, um, the square wood, un-" she was staring at him and seemed to be having great trouble speaking.

"Desk." He offered flatly.

"Yep, yes, that _is_ where it _is_." She closed her eyes tightly as though in pain.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" He pressed, dreading the idea that Eliss was going to come back to a frightened as well bruised maid.

"Yes, your perfect. No, I mean, I'm perfectly fine." She said, pushing against the door and struggling with the knob. She was making such a quick, panicked exit she seemed to of forgotten the door opened inward.

"Pull." He reminded her. 

"Oh!" She laughed nervously and dissapeared through the door, closing it behind her.

Cullen rubbed his face. If she was so terrified of waking him, why did she bother?

It didn't matter, Elissa would be back in a couple more weeks and he wouldn't suffer frightening Maggie anymore.

Although, he anticipated he may not have to endure breathing that much longer once he told Elissa everything

He shaved and dressed and forced his hair to obey his will by way of pomade. As he descended the ladder he saw a little shred of blue cloth, dangling from a nail. 

She hadn't tripped, she had snagged her skirts on the rusty bit of iron jutting out from the wood. He sighed and left the cloth there as a marker for the nail he would deal with after breakfast. 

He was eating when Cassandra stormed in, looking frustrated. 

"Have I gotten slow? Is that it?" Cassandra questioned aggressively, a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry? Cullen asked, completely confused by the Seekers anger directed towards him. 

"Elissa. She left me here because I can't keep up?" 

"I highly doubt-" 

"Varric said he heard her speaking with _you_ of it." Cassandra interupted. 

"Then Varric lied." Cullen replied, sitting back in his chair and giving her a knowing look. 

"Ugh!" Cassandras nostrils flared and she made move to leave, more than likely to confront the dwarf. 

When Cassandra pulled the door open. Maggie was standing there, in breeches now and looking startled. She barely managed to get out of the seekers way as Cassandra marched out. 

She didn't ask, but the concern was written all over Maggies face. 

"Tethras is teasing her again." Cullen explained. "I think he does it just so she will yell at him." 

"Wby would he want her to yell at him?" Maggie asked. 

"I suspect he likes it." Cullen told her, picking up his fork again. 

Maggies expression remained confused as she walked to the ladder, a hammer in her hand. 


	43. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Denerim Palace 

 

Everyone in the palace knew. She didn't care. They could smirk or whisper all they wanted.

It didn't matter because she loved seeing the unrestrained smile on his face, the pure contentment he seemed to have as they walked down the hall together, their steps falling in perfect time together. The childish way he had asked to trade spots with Solas next to her at dinner with his council and her companions by complaining that the table was too large and he couldn't properly hear her.

"I could of spoken louder." You're making this obvious to them on purpose. Elissa told him as he settled into the chair next to her.

"I would _never.._. Force you to strain your voice, that is." Alistair answered her, hitting her with that lazy grin again.

The way he began tracing soft little circles on the back of her hand with his fingertips during the meal. His attention was intently focused on whichever person was speaking, he was still paying attention to his surroundings fully.

He was touching her like she had always been there, as though she always would be.

The affection he was displaying seemed as natural to him as breathing. Something he just did without thinking about it in the slightest.

Eliss knew he was aware of one moment when Tormuld mentioned how fond the King was of her and Alistair began gliding his middle finger over her knuckles languidly in response.

Alistair said nothing but gave the man a tight smile when the ambassador picked up on the silent message. 

Later that night she was in his chambers and her fingers dragged over the scar on his jaw and neck. He started answering her unspoken question.

He told her that he had thought being King would have a tad bit more excitement in the day to day. He learned quickly that excitement when you were King usually just meant someone trying to kill you.

She kissed the scar on his jaw.

His breathing hitched and he informed her that the assassin had not anticipated that the King could defend himself. He had not seen the blade coming, he had been distracted by the food on the table.

Her lips traveled down the length of the scar and his hands began slowly undressing her.

It was during the spring feast with the Nobility of Ferelden. The blade cut deep but as soon as he felt it on his neck, Alistair had thrown an elbow up, successfully redirecting the dagger from his throat, but also causing the assassin to slash his face.

There was no rush this time as her fingers found their way to the buttons of his jacket.

He told her that he best part was the suprised look on everyones faces when he had ripped a serving platter off of the table, sending a small cooked bird into an Arlessas bosom, which she had purposefully put on display with a too tight corset, and proceeded to bash the would be assassin about the room with it. 

Alistair shrugged off his now unbuttoned coat and pulled her shirt up over her head, dropping it to ground when she started loosening the ties of his shirt.

The guards were impressed with him that day, paving a way for him to actually have a repor with them. For months he would hear them mutter 'Anything can be a shield, you know'. Which is what Alistair had told the attacker while beating him.

She was bewitched, she had to be. This man had cast a spell on her of some kind without her noticing, his smile held reigns around her heart.

He kissed a scar above her left breast, it was deep and jagged and just larger than his thumb that was pressed beneath it.

He told her of how she was shot with a darkspawn arrow during the battle of Ostergar. They had been in the top of the tower and he had just lit a signal fire, she was struck after shoving him out of the way.

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his lips to hers. The words that fell from his mouth had pierced her heart.

"I love you." He said against her mouth.

With chests pressed together his hand drifted down to her jaw and neck. His fingertips danced over her skin, finding every one of her scars and caressing them.

Later that evening they were tangled in sheets and eachother. She rested her cheek against his thigh and traced a jagged scar there.

"That's where you stabbed me." He sighed, adjusting his neck on the pillow so he could give her a small smile.

"What did you do?" Who was she? She asked, lifting her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Not what you think." It wasn't like that. He answered, putting his hand in her hair, fingers rubbing a spot behind her ear she found very calming.

"So you didnt-..." 

"Never." He answered.

"Why else would I stab you?" She questioned, her eyebrow lifting.

He chuckled unexpectedly, obviously finding it amusing she would only justify harming him if he had taken another to his bed while they were together.

"I had it in my head to slay an arch demon. I was trying to be heroic. You weren't allowing it." He told her.

"Good." She said, dragging her teeth over the scar to emphasize if he tried to sacrifice himself any time soon, he would get another blade to the leg.

Alistair hissed and pulled her into his lap, kissing her roughly. She was already rocking her hips against him. If she could just stay here- staying was not an option.

"I have to go to Highever." She told him, pressing her forehead to his shoulder, blinding herself to any pain the words would cause him.

Alistair held her a little tighter and took a few moments before speaking.

"You're brother is playing along nicely with the other nobles and supporting the cause, but, well... I believe his letter said something along the lines of whoever it is pretending to be you must be 'cretinous'... We may receive a skeptical reception."

She understood, he felt the urge to caution her, soften any blow of sadness she could feel when they arrived there and may not be welcome.

They?

"We?" She asked leaning back.

"We." He said firmly as he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss before she could even think to argue.


	44. Varric

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

Maggie was behaving oddly in the middle of the kitchen. She clearly thought she had a moment of privacy and decided to use it to try and stretch the leather pants out a bit. She crouched and bent and wiggled.

"Miserable things." She muttered.

"You doing okay Pumpkin?" Varric asked from behind her.

She spun around and stood up straight, upon seeing upon seeing him she relaxed a little.

"These breeches Sera sold me are dreadful." She admitted.

"Did Buttercup put ants in them? I told her not to."

"She was going to put ants in my pants?'" Maggie asked.

Varric nodded and walked to the counter where he picked up a bread knife and proceeded to begin carving himself a snack.

"Are you hiding from the Seeker again?" She asked, fetching something from the larder.

"Just laying low until she cools down is all." Varric replied, not mentioning at all that the current conflict had been premeditated.

"Do you get her angry on purpose?"

Varric absolutely did, but he wouldn't admit that. He took the small bag she offered and opened it, peeking inside he saw his favorite dried fruit.

"It's just so easy. She believes everything I say and- wow, that made me sound like a real asshole." He wrinkled his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Why?"

"Probably because I am one." He joked, wondering how and why Maggie would possibly remember candied grapes were his favorite.

"Do you like it when she yells at you?"

Maggies question caught him off guard and it hit closer to truth than he would of liked. He did like seeing Cassandra worked up.

"No. Have you met the Seeker? Who in their right mind would enjoy that?" He gave the serving girl a look.

"I just wondering w-"

"She interrogated me, you know. She kidnapped me, she expected me to offer Hawke up, get get my best friend killed." Varric didn't mean to sound so defensive about it. If Hawke had heard him talk about Cassandra that way, she would have seen right through it.

"I didn't know." Maggie replied softly.

Maggie wasn't anything like Hawke though, she would never crack a joke about a bunch of boneleas women flopping about while investigating a murder. Varric missed Hawke very much then.

He trusted Elissa enough to not put his best friend in danger, Hawke did pleanty of that on her own. The Champion and the Hero would be meeting soon enough, which is why he had come to the kitchens in the first place.

"Hey Pumpkin?" Varric asked as the girl started sweeping up the crumbs he had left on the counter.

"Yes?"

"I could use some help with something." He needed her to distract Cassandra long enough for Hawke to actually sneak into Skyhold undetected.

"You need me to get the butter?" She asked, already walking to it.

"No, not that." He replied, watching her pause, mid reach to the top shelf. "Think you could, maybe apologize to Cassandra for me?"

Maggie looked at him and he almost felt a little guilty because she looked so happy to be of help.

"I can do that." She replied.

"Thanks. I would do it, but I don't feel like getting hit. She's probably out there abusing that training dummy in the courtyard." He told her.

Maggie smiled and nodded. She took off her apron and sat it on the counter, ready to go face the Seekers wraith unarmed.

"Does that mean you wont be making her mad anymore?" She paused, tapping her finger on the counter.

Varric let out a sigh, he wished she hadn't asked that, now he was forced to lie.

"Yeah, sure." He told her.


	45. Fergus

9:41 Dragon  
Highever  
   
“So, Fergus. _That_ is what our parents named you.” She said, crossing her arms, looking uncomfortable under his eyes.

Fergus was in a state of shock. The wheels turning in his head came to a full stop now that he saw her, heard her. 

If she had said anything else, he would have likely not believed it to be her standing before him in the hall of Highever. Despite what his eyes told him. 

That was what she would say when he was winning an argument, or when she wanted to tell him she loved him, or when she wanted to tell him she hated him. She always went back to teasing him about his name.

Even before he had left home to lead their fathers men to fight the darkspawn, that had been her final farewell to him. She had wanted to go with him, she didn't want to be left behind. '  
  
‘They named you _Fergus'_ She had muttered as they hugged, before he had ruffled her hair and shoved her away affectionately.

She had always been a pest of a little sister, but he wouldn’t of asked for any other. 

He was told she had died battling the Arch Demon, ending the blight. Saving the world. He had been heartbroken by the loss of his entire family and the new title of Teyrn weight heavily on him for a time. He found a way to keep going though, to rebuild Highever to what it had been. 

King Alistair had assisted greatly then. 

Now the King stood behind her, his arms folded behind his back. Looking up at the wall, where her portrait was, smiling at it. 

“Nice painting.” Eliss commented. “Statue would have been better.” 

Fergus looked back from the King to his sister. 

It was the little smartass.

“He gave me a statue.” She said, pointing at the King.   
   
“Three.” Alistair replied wryly. “That’s two more than King Behlen provided.”

“Orzammar crafted a statue of me?” She asked, smiling, clearly pleased with the information.

“You did _demand_ one after he was made King.” Alistair pointed out. 

“Yes, well… where’s my statue Fergus?” She questioned. 

“Where have you been?” He asked, he could tell from her expression she was more than a little tired of answering that question.

“I like the beard. It's new.” She said, kicking the stone a bit with the toe of her boot. 

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Squishing her a bit.

“My little sister. Hero of Farelden… Herald of Andastre. Inquisitor.” He half laughed. 

It was madness, she should be dead, not here. Not back at home with him. When he had first heard of it, he thought it was some madwoman gaining notoriety by using the Cousland name… but when word of the rifts closing had spread across Farelden he had began to wonder, if maybe… just maybe the maker had returned her. 

Beyond them, the King smiled. 

“I really hate those titles.” She grunted, hugging him back. 

“Welcome home, Pest.” He told her, releasing her. “I’ll have the kitchens prepare, we’re throwing a celebration!”

“No. no no no. Fergus. Bad things happen at celebrations." She told him, waving the idea off.

"You do have awful luck with parties." The king stated. "But I did promise you a remigold. It couldn't hurt too badly." 

Fergus watched his sisters expression soften and she nodded.

"May we look around a bit? I haven't been here in a very long time and I-" 

"Of course! Come on!" He replied, motioning for her to follow. He was excited to show her what he had accomplished with Highever. Initially it had been their parents plan to leave the castle in Elissas care, and he would prove himself at the battle of Ostergar and then one day take Logains position commanding Fereldens army. Ultimately though, that was not how things had turned out, despite their fathers planning. 

At dinner she introduced him to her companions. 

"Your life certainly has taken a strange turn sister." Fergus commented happily with a smile. 

"That it has." She agreed. 

"This is a castle." Bull pointed out, clearly appreciating the stones and the fifth large glass of ale. 

"Thank you." Fergus replied, he had never met a Qunari and honestly felt unsure about the situation. If this Iron Bull was aware of any discomfort he was causing the inhabitants ot Highever then he seemed completely unbothered by it. 

"I'm serious. This is real engineering. None of this 'we'll get a mage to lift that block' crap Tevinter does." Bull said, looking around happily.

"Well, pardon us." Dorian said. 

"This place was built with a siege mentality." Bull continued.

"When did you study architecture?" Solas inquired, speaking for the first time since they sat for dinner. 

"You learn a few things about walls after knocking enough of them down." Bull replied. 

"Solas, is it? You aren't Daelish are you?" Fergus asked. 

"I am not." The elf replied tertly. 

"You _are_ a lot of fun at parties, arent you?" Alistair asked the elf with a smile.

“Clearly.” Fergus agreed, only to get smacked on the shoulder by his little sister. 

" _He_ started it." 

" _He_ didn't sound snotty." Elissa replied. 

"I was not offended." Solas said, though a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

"Shit starter." Bull coughed. 

"Delightful dinner party." Dorian smiled. 

"Have we eaten and pretended to be proper long enough? Can we get drunk now?" Elissa questioned Fergus. 

"I thought you would never ask." Fergus said with relief and asked the servants to bring out far more ale, any and all they could find actually. 

The hours passed and conversation became much easier, especially after Solas had been encouraged to start drinking as well. 

“So that is why this ‘Commander Rutherford’ had been so firmly putting off my invitations.” Fergus stated after she explained Haven. 

Elissa chuckled to herself. 

“He makes it impossible to argue with him! He sends one sentence letters.” Fergus complained. 

“Annoying, isn’t it?” The King asked, his face souring. 

“Sounds like he’s doing remarkably well at his job then.” Elissa commented. "It is me though, as you can see. So, you can stop calling me a cretin now."

Fergus thought back on some of his less than delicately worded letters inquiring into the nature of the 'Herald of Andastre'.

"I may never stop doing that, sister." Fergus joked.

"I forgot what a pratt you are." She grinned at him.

"Takes one to know one." He replied

"We will have to leave soon, I spent longer in Denerim than I should have." She told him, her hand falling to the Kings, who laced his fingers with hers. "Come to Skyhold? Consider this a formal invitation to see the inquisition. To see the soldiers you sent."

"Truth be told, I only allowed those who had volunteered to go." Fergus admitted. 

"I wouldn't request you send anyone unwillingly to fight by my side." She replied easily.

His sister, he noted. Had matured somewhere along the way. Aquired a kind of grace he hadn't noted in her before. An ease of temperment and an aging in her eyes had developed.

She wasn't the same spoiled little brat anymore, shoving him about for entertainment.

"So, pack your things tonight. We'll leave for Skyhold in the morning." She told him.   
   
Maybe he was wrong and there was still a bit of brat in her yet.

"Alright!" The King announced, pulling her up with him as he stood. "Time for the remigold!" 

Fergus had the feeling his sister would have yet another title soon. 


	46. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

Cassandra did not accept Varrics apology via Maggie but the Seeker did seem suprised. 

It wasn't the apology that was startling, but the abrupt appearance of another person while Cassandra was focused entirely on the book in her hand.

That day Maggie discovered Cassandra enjoyed reading 'controversial' literature. 

Well, Cassandra said _smutty_ , but Maggie didn't care for that word much, at first. She did however, thoroughly become invested in the story that Cassandra shared with her, so much so that she asked to borrow the novel.

Walking back to the kitchens, Maggie examined the cover.

It was written by Varric!

Cassandra liked Varrics books!

A week later, Maggie was sitting in the kitchens, on the countertop. Her feet pulled under her, the book in her lap, her snack forgotton. She was reading this lusty novel a second time, and gaining more understanding than she had the first time.

She had foolishly began imagining she was this Guard Captain Avela in the book, a serious and intimidating guardswoman, and shamefully that Commander Rutherford was Derrik.

She was enthralled by the story, by the feelings it portrayed, so much so that she hadn't heard the kitchen door open, and she wouldn't of looked to see who was walking in if she had.

She had just reached the part where Avela was confessing her feelings and Derrik had grabbed her before she could finish speaking. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, this would be the first love scene of many and she enjoyed those parts the best.

"Oh, no, you should not be reading that." Varric said quickly, grabbing the book from her.

"What? Why?" Maggie reached for the book but the dwarf stepped back.

"It's not exactly my best work." He told her.

"It's amazing Varric!" Maggie said enthusiasically. "Theres sword fighting and adventures and _love_."

"Whoa there, settle down Pumpkin!"

"You need to finish the next one, Cassandra and I are dying to find out what happens next! Derrik was falsely accused, was't he?"

"I'm sorry, did you say that Cass-" Varric was cut off when Maggie quickly grabbed the book.

"Oh yes. She's the one who loaned me the book!" Maggie said happily. Holding the book to her chest and bouncing on the heels of her feet.

A very big smile formed on Varrics face and Maggies immedietly fell, she realized she shouldn't of said all that. Varric was going to use this information against Cassandra.

"Oh." Maggie shook her head. "Don't tease her about it. You promised."

"You can't just give me that sort of ammunition and not expect me to use it." Varric chuckled.

"Cassandra is going to hate me." Maggies shoulders slumped.

"I don't think it's possible to hate you, Pumpkin." Varric told her as a scheming smile fluttered across his face. "I won't make it too obvious, I'll just start mentioning how difficult it has been to write lately, see her get good and flustered about it."

Maggie watched him walk out. She put the book down and passive-aggressively placed the candied grapes on the tallest shelf she could.


	47. Cullen

9:41 Dragon 

Skyhold

 

He saw them at the council meeting.

Elissa and the Alistair were standing next to eachother, leaning over the map, their shoulders pressed together. They weren't shoving it in everyones faces, but it was clear that they were together without either of them needing speak of it.

Cullen knew what the arrogant glint in Kings eyes meant when he saw it. Though he had yet to experience the cause of it in his life. Templars had that look in the circle from time to time. In Kirkwall they had it more often.

Alistair stood tall, like a proud mabari that had imprinted. 

"Commander Rutherford." He said, looking more than pleased with himself.

Cullen swallowed down the taste of envy in his mouth.

"King Therin." He replied.

"Cullen. Alistair." Elissa said, calmly reminding them both that they were not their titles and that she had no patience for anyone at her war table to be behaving like anything less than a unified front.

"Elissa. I'm sure Josephine and Leliana will be here shortly." Cullen said, making it clear by using their names, that he understood her meaning.

"Excellent." She replied with an easy smile.

"The storm coast is secure?" Cullen questioned. He knew it was, Elissa would have not returned otherwise.

"I closed all the rifts you sent me to. Killed all the demons I saw." She answered with a roll of her shoulder.

"I can see things went well in Denerim." He stated, setting the file of reports he held in his hands down on the table. Only moments after he said said it he realized that he could of worded it differently, sounded less bothered. 

"They did." Alistair smirked.

Cullen nodded and pulled his eyes from the pair as Alistair placed his hand on Elissas lower back.

A tension headache was suddenly mounting between his ears. 

"And Highever?" Cullen questioned, scratching the itch on the back of his neck and forcing himself to continue as professionally as he could. 

"Fergus will be on his way here in a week or so." Elissa said with a smile. "The Teryn has decided to throw himself into the chaos for a bit."

"Seeing you changed his mind then, good." Cullen replied, opening the file and looking through the carefully sorted documents. He didn't need to pull anything out of great importance, but it kept his hands and eyes busy and that was what he needed at the moment, to focus on something other than the fact that the King had laid with Elissa.

"I believe he will be bringing soldiers for you." Alistair informed him.

"More?" Cullen questioned. Between the soldiers provided by the King and other nobles of Ferelden, the encampment was already nearing capacity. He would have to order more area cleared and tents put up. The idea of building a proper barracks crossed his mind but ultimately seemed a waste of resources.

"Too many soldiers to keep track of already?" Alistair joked.

"Not at all." Cullen said quickly, looking up at Elissa. "Though we may need to expand the camp. Do you know how many will be arriving?"

"Fergus is bringing a hundred from the north coast and campaigning for more on his way here." Elissa answered.

Cullen nodded in aknowledgement and grabbed the ink well and a quill to make note. Grateful for the extra work. 

"Do you think we can accommodate them?" She questioned.

"We can." He answered. "We may need to put some of Skyholds repairs on hold and use those laborers to erect more tents."

Cullen would push back his personal feelings about her and continue to focus on the Inquisition, on his tasks at hand. Anything less was unworthy. 

"That's fine, I'm not overly excited about going over the color schemes with Josephine." Elissa said with a smile.

"Choosing what shade of plaster to put up doesn't do it for you? I'm shocked _Lady_ _Cousland_." Alistair joked, nudging her shoulder with hers and winking.

The flavor of jealousy in Cullens mouth grew bitter


	48. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

She felt a sting as realization of her own narcissism hit her right in the pride.

Eliss thought Cullen had asked her to speak privately over her relationship with the King. That Cullen was going to display some sort of disapproval or jealousy over her being with Alistair.

That was not what they discussed.

What they talked about was lyrium. His doubts about himself being able to handle the withdrawls. If he should be taking it. What had happened with Maggie, that the girl thought it was just him having a fever dream. That he had been drinking tea every morning out of pure guilt.

"Does it help?" Elissa asked.

"Does what help?" He questioned.

"The tea."

"Oh, I'm not sure. Perhaps a little yes." Cullen told her.

"Then she's right, it was just a fever dream." Elissa stated, leaning against his desk. "It doesn't matter what caused it. No one needs to know. I doubt Maggie is a gossip otherwise everyone would know I keep candies in my pockets all of the time."

"Do you mean-"

"You're honesty regarding the matter proves you're to be trusted with your job. Unless you resign, I expect my Commander to be performing his duties as he has been." Elissa told him, making sure to sound at least a little severe.

On Cullens face she saw relief.

She didn't want to lose Cullen, she needed him. He had proven that when push came to shove that he would help her do what needed to be done.

"I thought you would shove me out the window." Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck.

"When you said you grabbed Maggie, I considered it." Elissa admited.

"So that's what that look on your face means. Good to know." He muttered.

"I don't know, I've never seen my own face when I think horrible things. Mirrors break." She joked, rapping her knuckles on the desk and standing.

Cullen smiled at her joke and shook his head.

"I have it on good authority that you are doing a great job Cullen. I fully support your decision. Any time you need to talk I'm here."

"You leave for Fallowmire in two weeks." He reminded her.

"I'll come back though." She told him and felt her eyebrow twitch. "I do have to go tell a stubborn King he won't be coming along though."

"Good luck with that." Cullen grumbled.

Ahah! He was jealous!

Elissa caught herself, fucking blighted makers ass, why did she delight in that fact? Well. She could be a bit of a selfish egomaniac. The past two months had taught her that much. She liked that people looked up to her, celebrated her. Maker be cursed she liked being a hero to Ferelden, she liked being feared by demons. She enjoyed the appreciative looks she got from men.

She put her hands on her hips and sighed loudly.

"I meant no offense." Cullen told her, it was almost a miserable groan.

"No, I know." She waved him off. "It wasn't that. I just, I think I learned something about myself is all."

He looked at her curiously.

"I'm a bit full of myself sometimes." She confessed.

"I hadn't noticed." He teased.

"Oh, ha ha. Stuff it Commander." She told him before leaving.


	49. Alistair*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are impossible right now. *throws crumped story outline out the window* screw it, lets see what happens. The only time I'm able to write 2 chapters in twenty minutes is when I go along with them. They run the show now.

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

"Actually, _you're_ the one being difficult." Alistair told her as he casually paced about her bedroom that night.

Elissa was trying to argue with him and he was making it impossible. At the council meeting she had decided she would be traveling to fallowmire next, and he asked when they would be leaving Skyhold.

He had decided he would be going with her. 

Elissa didn't want to go without him, he could tell from the way she wasn't putting up a decent battle about it. She thought he wouldn't be safe.

He saw her take in a deep breath, she was going to keep trying to tell him he couldn't go. Fat chance he was letting her leave without him.

"There is no way-"

"That you are going without me." He interrupted.

He wanted her, he wanted to be with her and Andastres flaming sword if he fell in battle by her side than that was how he wanted to die, not wasting away on a throne with the calling nagging at him.

"I don't think-"

"I could survive this without you, Alistair." He finished for her, a smirk on his lips.

Being near her shut out the calling, touching her silenced it completely. He was going with her. 

"Alistair you are being-"

"So brave. I know." He grinned, standing straight and locking eyes with her.

Her eyes looked sad, but happy. She didn't like trying to say what she felt she had to, for him, to protect him. She was happy he was shooting it down, that he was completely disregarding her attempts to shake him off. This only made him feel bolder while doing it. 

"The advisors-" She attempted again. 

"Don't have any say in this, Minx." He stated firmly, his shoulders squaring up a bit.

He walked towards her, large steps that made the sound of his boots hitting the stone loud enough for her to hear how determined he was about this.

If he had to put on his King act for her, he would.

"I'm going." He said, leaning his face in close to hers.

Her eyes flickered to his smirk.

She grabbed him and kissed him, her hand curling around the front of his breeches. His whole body responded, not just the part she was pressing against. 

He put his hand around the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Dragging his tongue over her lips in the way he knew tickled her. 

She was going to try and distract him from the argument by using her body, but he had the advantage. He remembered how hers responded and she was just learning how his did. 

"Maker, just let me come with you." Alistair muttered as his hand on her neck drifted lower to her breast, thumbing her nipple through her shirt to make the other meaning of his words clear, not that he doubted she picked up on it. 

She kissed him again.

A grin spread across his face and he walked her towards the bed.

His hand traveled from her breast down to the top of her pants, pausing to rub softly at her hip bone before settling on the heat between the legs and rubbing there.

She let out soft moan, pushing herself against his hand.

"I know exactly where to touch you." He whispered, kissing behind her ear and nuzzling into her hair.

Alistair wasn't fighting fair and he wanted her to know it. 

His hand lifted and before she had time to think of a smart reply he had slipped it down and into the front of her pants, past her smalls. His fingers deftly finding their mark as she gasped. Her legs quivered slightly when he rubbed over the small nub she had shown him all those years ago. 

"See?" He asked smugly, his fingers still teasing her

"Yes." She gasped.

"Hmm? I couldn't understand that... what did you say?" His voice was playful now as his fingertips circled and avoided the one spot she was wiggling to get him to touch again. 

"Yes." She snapped. 

Alistair chuckled at her and put his hand on her face. 

"Say you love me." He told her. 

"I..." She hesitated and stilled. 

His stomach dropped a little but he recovered quickly, feeling more determined. He immediately began moving his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

She didn't want to say it if this all ended terribly... If she died, if he died. If she wasn't able to really remember loving him before in the first place and didn't love him now. Did she love him?

"I know, it's okay. Say it anyways." He told her. He understood that she didn't know, maybe she wasn't ready yet.

Her hands were on his belt, unfastening it.

"Clever minx." He breathed as her hand slipped down and her fingers barely closed around the part of him which was ridgidly straining for her. He moaned when she started to move her hand around, feeling how much he wanted her. 

"Harder, please." He whispered.

She held him tighter and began moving her fist up and down his length.

"Maker." He hissed, his fingertips massaging her moved lower and he pressed inside.

"Yes." She echoed, rolling her hips as his finger curled inside of her and found that rough little something that made her gasp and shudder.

"There it is." He chuckled, pushing against the spot. His thumb began sweeping over the sensitive place his fingers were before, up and down.

Alistair moaned loadly when she ran her thumb over the head of him, mimicking his movements the best she could. He would have to show her how to again, he knew she would ask and that thought made him so excited it almost hurt. 

They had learned all of this years ago, giggling in a tent through delightful exploration and demonstration. They had each stumbled upon phrases that lit one anothers blood on fire.

He started moving his thumb more playfully, a light touch. 

"Minx." He whispered. "I want to hear whimper." 

His words and smile caused her to careen towards oblivion faster than he thought it would. She gripped him even tighter with her hand as pleasure rippled through her body. Her thighs clenched around his palm while she whimpered softly. 

She had a particularly arrogant day, did she? 

"One." He told her knowingly. 

"How did you-" She started.

"Shhh, Minx." He shushed her gently and felt her clench around him, more wetness spreading out over her his fingers. 

A determined look spread over her noble brows when he withdrew his hand. 

"Alistair!" She said his name in such an ornery fashion it almost sounded like a curse and he had to hold back a laugh. 

"Yesss?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her and swaying her side to side. His gentle touch completely disarmed her. 

He could tell she wanted to say it. 

"You can say it." He encouraged, kissing her neck sweetly, making sure to use the most gentle pressure with his lips. 

He wondered briefly what happened to his mothers necklace he had given her. Had it been lost to the fade?

She was relaxing in his grip, giving up her control. Letting go of the fight with herself to send him away. 

"I don't know how much time I have left Minx. I want to spend it with you." He murmered into her skin. 

"The calling?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her. After experiencing what peace there was while he was beside her, when their skin touched. Being without her only made it louder, more insufferable.

"Fallowmire is a swamp, your highness." She told him.

Alistair grinned. 

He won. 


	50. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

She nearly dropped the tray when she stepped into Elissas bedroom.

The King was laying on his back, on the bed. Elissa was on top of him. His hands were lovingly guiding her rocking hips at a slow pace. Their eyes were closed and they both were softly gasping and smiling.

They hadn't noticed the door open and Maggie hadn't walked in fully yet, so she was able to take one large step and be out of the room.

"Oh, dear." Maggie breathed, the dishes on the tray clanking together as her hands trembled.

She didn't know what to do, her mind had been wiped blank of everything other than what she had just seen. That wasn't how it had been in the books, in the books it had been fast and wild.

What she had just walked in was soft and slow. It was as if they were seeing how long they could make it last.They had been completely lost in one another.

Maggie had read about it and formed an image in her mind of it. Seeing it made her heart leap to her throat. She felt so anxious that she developed the hiccups walking to the Commanders office.

Crossing the courtyard to the stairs she was spoken to.

A tall man with bright green eyes sat on the stairs, he appeared to be lounging in the early morning sun.

"Are you quite alright? You look horribly flushed. See something shocking?" He asked.

Something about his eyes made her squirm under his gaze, it was like he knew what she had seen. He knew a great many things she was curious about. He could teach her how to do things fast and slow and all she would have to do is ask.

"No, I'm fine." She said quietly, stepping around him.

He laughed a smooth velvety laugh and rested his head against the stone wall of the stairs and winked.

Maggie fell still at that, she didn't know this man, but his clothes were very well stitched, expensive. A gold pendant hung around his neck with the symbol of Andastre on it. Perhaps he was an important guest of the inquisition?

"Have you just arrived in Skyhold?" She asked.

"I have." He replied, grinning widely.

"Well, welcome." She said, fussing with the cup on the tray for a moment.

" _You_ _are_ a sweet one. I am Sulan." He said, standing.

The way he looked at her made her flush and feel like she was standing naked before him. His expression seemed a thousand times more illicit that what she had seen Elissa and the King doing.

"Maggie." She said quickly, turning and continuing up the stairs.

"Sweetling." He purred and she found herself moving a bit quicker to be away from him. 

It was a most unnerving morning and seeing the Commander sitting in a loose fitted tunic did not help.

"Maggie?" He asked from his desk as she stepped in.

"Andastres grace." She breathed, avoiding looking at his firm forearms or the muscles in his neck. Even his hair this morning was exciting her, the curls which had yet to be tamed.

She put the tray down infront of him.

"I thought you were back in the Inquisitors service?" He asked.

"I was. I am. Both. Yes. This is your breakfast. Did the ink well break?" She asked him, she was speaking too quickly but she couldn't help it. Her heart was fluttering at the same pace as her mouth as she stared at his ink smeared hands andnovet the dusting of blonde hait on his strong forearms. 

Cullen looked at his hands and Maggie used his distraction to go as quickly as she could.

She needed to be outside, in the cold air. She would hide on the ramparts for now, sit on the chilly stone until her body cooled. The plan would have worked too, if he hadn't followed her out. 

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, looking a bit startled to see her sitting on the stone. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She asked herself, burying her pink face in her hands. 

"You look like you've just seen a demon." He pointed out. "Come inside."

"No." She squeaked. 

"Very well." He sighed and walked back into his tower. 


	51. Hawke

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Hawke learned a few things about Elissa while waiting for said woman to finally come speak to her.

She was tall.

She was noble.

She was forging the moaning statue with the King.

Face to face now, she leared a few more things.

She was beautiful.

She knew how to be painfully polite.

She was a mage.

"I'm Elissa, it's very nice to meet you." She said with a warm smile, extending her hand

"Woah, those are some manners. I'm Marian but _please_ don't call me that." Hawke replied, grabbing Elissas hand in a friendly manner.

"I'll let you two get to know eachother." Varric told them, eyeing something below the ramparts.

Hawke knew he was looking at the Seeker. She didn't even need to sneak a peek to know. The troublemaking shine in Varrics eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Going to go show Cassssandra your chest hair?" Hawke teased.

"That's exactly why you wont be meeting the Seeker. Can't bear the thought of you two fighting over me." Varric grumbled.

"I have a feeling I'm missing out on something." Elissa said.

"Arent we all?" Hawke asked. "Especially you. Word is you spent the majority of the last decade in the fade."

"I did." Elissa rolled her shoulder saying it.

"Was it one big ol fade party? Featuring dancing demons and spirits playing the kazoo?" Hawke asked, while gesturing wildly and looking out into the courtyard. Her eyes were tracking Varric as he began distracting Cassandra.

" _That_ may have driven me crazier than I already am." Elissa replied moving to stand next to her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, no. You want to see crazy. Look at those three down there." Hawke pointed to three mages in the courtyard that had caught her eye. "Nuttier than a five pound fruit cake, those ones."

"Delightful. Have you spoken to them?" Elissa asked, her arms falling and her face becoming unenthused.

"No, I can sense crazy and I'm at my limit with it. Anders joke. Hah. Oh, you have to _deal_ with those three, don't you?" Hawke asked, turning around.

"I do. They are supposed to be applicants to train me with magic." Elissa sighed, looking like she was dreading the whole thing.

"Train you?" Hawke asked.

"Apparently it will leave be more prepared to handle Corypheus and 'going into battle unprepared will get you killed'." Elissa rolled her shoulder.

"That sounds like your Commander speaking." Hawke commented and Elissas eyebrow flickered up in amusement. "Speaking of death, Corypheous. I killed him. I swear it."

"I believe you." Elissa replied. "Lots of dead things resurfacing lately."

"Yes, does seem like the exciting new trend. Maybe I'll give it a try to see what all the fuss is about.We'll track him down. I have a contact in the Wardens that will-"

"We? No. Me. I." Elissa said. "I will track him down."

"Not much of a team player are you?" Hawke asked.

"Not a fan of taking pregnant women into battle." She replied firmly.

"Now listen, I _may_ enjoy pastries and perhaps I have put on a _bit_ of weight- but I'm _not_ -"

"Yes you are. I see you but I sense three." Elissa stated.

"Sense?"

"Same way I know Cole has been following behind me all morning." Elissa stated.

"Cole?" Hawke asked.

"Cole." Cole said, appearing from behind her.

"Cole." Elissa shrugged again.

"Cole." Hawke echoed, blinking at the him.

"Yes?" He asked.

The wheels in Hawkes head began spinning. She searched Elissas face for any kind of humor, this had to be a joke. It had to be. She couldn't be a mother. Her and Fenris raising a baby was a laughable idea.

"You're getting brighter." Cole said to Elissa.

"Thanks?" Elissa asked, making a face at him.

Hawke felt her stomach go hollow.

"What?" Hawke asked.

"You didn't know. Now you do. I would apologize but it seems the kind of thing to tell another woman." She said.

"What?!" Hawke asked a little louder.

"Please don't yell." Elissa requested, rubbing the side of her head.

"What!!" Hawke shrieked.

Her mind had stopped functioning. This wasn't, she _wasn't_.

"Oh, well. If Cassandra didn't know you were here before." Elissa sighed, looking out at everyone in the courtyard staring up at them.

Including Varric who was immedietly narrowed in by Cassandra. He put up his hands and said something inaudible from the distance while he began backing away slowly.

Quickly he turned and began running at a full sprint.

Cassandra went after him. 


	52. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

"I didn't mean to tell him!" Maggie shouted as Varric sped past her, persued by Cassandra.

Maggie clutched the book to her chest, she just wanted to return it.

She knew Cassandras legs were longer than Varrics, she was going to catch him. She was going to hurt him.

Maggie took off running after them.

"Cassandra! Calm down!" She called.

"I will not!" Cassandra shouted.

"I really didn't mean to tell him! It's my fault!" Maggie pleaded, but they were more accustomed to running and she was already feeling short of breath. She turned the corner they had taken and slammed right into the King, successfully knocking herself down.

"I'm sorry! I have to- It's my fault! She's going to- I'm sorry." She blabbered to him, scrambling up and running off.

"Your book." The King called to her.

"It's _really_ good!" Maggie replied hastily. The idiocy of her responce only hitting her right before turning another corner and leaving the book with him.

She managed to just barely catch Cassandra disappearing into a tower, shouting a threat.

Maggie mentally noted that the Seeker probably hit very hard when she pulled the door to the tower open and followed them up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she saw Varric ducking a swing from Cassandra just in time.

"I will wring your neck you little bastard!" Cassandra growled as Varric evaded her again.

"Stop." Maggie pleaded, edging around them.

"You little shit!" Cassandra snapped, reaching for Varric again but he leapt to the side.

"Please stop." Maggie begged, flinching as the table was knocked into and more attempts to grab Varric were made.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra shouted.

Maggie felt a little confused... this wasn't about the book? No, this was about Hawke. She understood now how bad this was. 

"Damned right I did!" Varric shouted back. "You kidnapped me, you interrogated me! What did you expect!"

"Can you please stop." Maggie asked a little louder.

"We needed her!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Hawke would have been at the conclave if someone could have saved most holy-"

At the mention of the death of the divine, Maggie felt a sudden rush of anger. She had been half raised in the chantry. She had known the divine and cared for her. Her brother and sisters were gone now because of what happened at the conclave. A rage flared up inside of her. 

Maggie dove forward and grabbed the large brass candlestick.

"STOP!" She ordered, striking the table loudly.

Cassandra and Varric froze.

Maggie looked at what she had done in shock. She stared at the candlestick in her hands.

Nervously she set it back down on the table, her hands trembling as she stepped back.

Vassic was gaping at her, wide eyed.

Cassandra blinked a few times.

She had suprised them as much as herself. 

Bold in deed, modest in temperment she told herself. 

"Hawke would have been at the conclave, when it exploded." Maggie said to Cassandra softly. "You need to stop lying." She said to Varric.

"And I need to put you in charge of breaking up fights." Someone said from behind her.

Maggie turned, wide eyed.

Elissa Cousland stood at the top of the stairs with the King. 


	53. Cullen

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Cullen had been grinding his teeth without noticing. His jaw ached. He walked through Skyhold eyeing the madness which was the inquisition.

Fergus Cousland stood off to the side with Cassandra. Whom he had taken a liking to immedietly and was attempting to actively flirt with.

Hawke and Varric were laughing from the ramparts about something he would honestly rather not know anything about.

Bull and Sera had decided to practice her shooting arrows at the broken beams of the stables while she stood on his shoulders.

Cullen sighed in defeat. At least the soldiers encampment showed professionalism. Perhaps he would move his office down there?

Alistair and Elissa were walking towards the gardens and Cullen avoided looking at them.

Just that morning at the meeting they had informed her advisors that the King would be traveling with her.

It was hardly a surprise to Cullen that he was leaving with her. The King had decided. The docility that man displayed toward Elissa was not an act as much as it was a complete lack of show. The King would do what he wanted, his actions were his own. His devotion to her was his choice. She did not have him on any kind of invisible lead, she did not need one.

He turned to begin walking back to his tower, but saw Maggie running.

Why would she have that in her hands?

"What do you have?!" He called as she bolted past him. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. She could not of possibly been running through Skyhold gleefully grasping a-

"A sword!" Maggie shouted in excitement, the blade wobbling in her grip.

"No!" The word came out quickly, a knee jerk reaction of his mouth when he understood that yes, that was a very real and dangerous weapon in her hand and that Maggie was one of the most accident prone human beings he had ever encountered.

He chased after her.

She didn't slow down, at all.

"Makers breath, don't run with it like that! If you trip and fall, you'll be dead!" Cullen shouted after her and Maggie slowed her pace, she had turned and was now almost hopping sideways in an excited fashion, blade still precariously waving back and forth in her hand. Now she was clearly more of a danger to those around her than to herself.

"Sorry!" She said, stopping and grinning at him. "I'm just excited, I have to get to the garden-"

"Stop. Stop gesturing with the sword." Cullen said quickly, swooping in to grab her wrist before Maggie removed her own ear or stabbed him on accident. He gently removed the blade from her hand.

"Guess I have a lot to learn!" She said cheerfully.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, eyeing her and then the well sharpened weapon. It was a light weight precision blade. Deadly.

"Harrit." She answered happily, already reaching recklessly to take it back, nearly impaling herself as she did so. Did she not understand that this thing could easily slice her open?

"Why did Harrit give it to you?" He clearly needed to have a discussion with the blacksmith about what should and should not be handed over to Maggie.

"Elissa said she wanted to duel." Maggie could barely contain her excitement and did a single bounce on the balls of her feet.

"What?" He demanded.

"She said I need to learn how to fight."

"Why?" Cullen was not able to make much sense of any lf it. If he continued cycling through questions then surely at some point he could make sense of all of this.

"So I can travel with her!" She declared, gesturing as though she had an invisible sword in her hand.

"Absolutely not, where is the Inquisior?" He said it as he thought it. Maggie did not belong out there. There was nothing remotely combative about her. There was no possible way she stood a chance to survive. Was Elissa trying to get Maggie killed? By demons if not her own hand by providing such a dangerous bit of equipment to be weilded unsupervised?

"The gardens." Maggie was looking up at him strangely, half of her mouth pulled up into a confused and displeased expression.

Cullen was walking towards the gardens immedietly. If Elissa truly thought it was a good idea to take Maggie out of Skyhold, he was going to address the issue sooner rather than later.


	54. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Alistair had expected them to fuss at some point, to 'snip' at eachother. They had been progressively less patient with one another at the council meetings. Alistair credited himself with that, actually. His presence seemed to have thrown a bit of a stone into whatever closeness the two had been inching toward. He would admit it to himself, easily. He did not want Elissa and Rutherford to bond past any point that wasn't strickly professional. He did not want Elissa asking for her Commander to be at her side while she slept. Alistair wanted to be there, it was his place. Though she did not yet remember. 

He hadn't anticipated the looming argument between them to be about her though.

He couldn't tell if it was a stuggle for authority, or territory or even if it was just the only excuse they had found to let out the mounting frustration out.

Whatever it was, it grew suprisingly loud.

"If I say she can, she can!" Elissa snapped.

"She can not, look at her. She could barely carry this safely, let alone weild it in battle." Cullen growled, lifting the sword for Elissa to see.

"You should probably take a break." Alistair said to the gardeners who had stopped working to watch the argument.

The servants left and Maggie moved to leave with them.

"That's the whole point in me training her! Maggie you stay right there." Elissa exclaimed, gesturing to Maggie and causing her to freeze.

"So she can die?" Cullen demanded. "Make no mistake. If that girl sets one foot in battle she will fall."

"You know, for the two people who claim to hate yelling the most. They are the loudest." Alistair said to Maggie, who nodded in agreement.

"So she should be left completely defenseless then?!" Elissa questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Cullen locked his jaw and let out a short puff of air.

"Maggie, have you ever held a sword in your hand before today?" Cullen asked, stepping around Elissa.

Maggie shook her head.

"Not even a wooden one?" He questioned.

"You're a wooden one." Elissa grumbled.

Alistair chuckled a bit.

"Maggie?" Cullen pressed, ignoring them.

"No." Maggie said.

"She weilds a candlestick with great authority." Elissa stated.

"What does that even mean?" Cullen asked.

"You would have had to be there." Elissa replied dismissively.

Alistair half laughed remembering the moment that had even startled him. He turned and watched the soft little maid wringing her hands nervously now and felt a great deal of empathy for her. People were arguing over her fate, over what it was she would be allowed to do. He knew the feeling well. 

"Clearly. I missed it." Cullen growled, looming in on Elissa.

"That's what happens when you spend all day in your tower or the camp." Elissa hissed back.

"I have duties to attend to." He stated.

Elissa crossed her arms and placed her weight on a single foot. Everything in her body movement said the words 'Oh. Bullshit.'

"You two could let her decide." Alistair suggested, taking advantage of the silence. "Or you can keep screaming at eachother and causing a scene. Your choice, really."

That seemed to bring them to their senses.

"Cullen." Elissa sighed, allowing her arms to fall to her sides.

"I cannot support this. She is no warrior Elissa." He stated, offering Elissa the blade.

"Fine." Elissa growled, taking the blade.

"There goes letting you choose then." Alistair said to Maggie.

He watched as her shoulders sloped just a bit. A tiny amount of dissapointment crossed her features for a flicker of a second. Alistair could see that this girl was quite accustomed to not getting what she wanted.

Elissas nose graced the air, her arms crossed again, a defiant expression set around her mouth.

Alistair smirked, Minx always got her way.

"You'll train her." Elissa said to Rutherford as he began walking away.

"What?" He asked. 

"To defend herself. She needs to know, and there is no better time for her to learn than while in _your_ service." She stated.

There was a knowing tone in Elissas voice. It was as tight as a harp string, and made the same lovely sound. Alistair always liked when she did this, when she made someone kneel to her wishes just by using words.

She had been a fierce and glorious sight at the landsmeet. 

"My service?" He asked.

"Your service. Exclusively." Elissa smiled. "Maggie will be your new assistant Commander, to aid with your many duties."

Rutherfords shoulders were held tightly, his fists clenched.

This idea made him uncomfortable, and Elissa was taking pleasure in it.

"Are you certain that is the best idea, Inquisitor?" Rutherford questioned.

"I do believe so." She smirked

He scowled.

They weren't playing nice anymore, Alistair noted. Somehow the yelling before seemed more civil than whatever this exchange was. He needed to ask Elissa what this was about.

"Are you sure she will feel comfortable with this arrangement?" Cullen questioned.

"Maggie?" Elissa asked, turning to Maggie.

Oh, now they ask her how she feels about something. Alistair thought, scratching his eyebrow while he glanced towards Maggie.  
The serving girls expression had softened, and that's when he knew, this girl adored Rutherford.

"I don't mind being in your service at all, Commander." Maggie said.

"Alright." He replied as he clenched his jaw and nodded.

Rutherford didn't see the way Maggie looked at him. The man had no idea. 

"Good luck, Pumpkin." Alistair told her, returning to Elissas side.

Rutherford looked confused.

"Varric provided the nickname, I feel its fitting." Alistair told him.

"Indeed." Rutherford nodded, walking off. Maggie following close behind.

Alistair placed his hand at Elissas waist. The exchange had left her muscles tight, rigid. He pressed his fingers into her softly and began tracing slow circles into her. After a moment she seemed to relax.

"He doesn't see it at all does he?" Alistair whispered, smiling as Rutherford and Maggie disapeared.

"See what?" Elissa asked, easkng into his grip a bit.

He tilred his head at her. Really? She didn't see it either?

"The little tweeting birds and floating hearts that appear over her head whenever he looks at her. She's smitten." Alistair laughed


	55. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Maggie adjusted the oversized helmet on her head. It felt like she was wearing a bucket. This had to be for a man twice her size. She shifted uncomfortably in the too tight breeches and knee and elbow padding. 

Determined to follow through with this, she convinced herself to go to the stables. Where she was supposed to be meeting the Commander this afternoon.

As she approached, his back was to her. He was examining the stables damage, most likely assessing what would need to be done to repair it.

"Good afternoon." Maggie said to him.

The Commander turned to face her, blinked, sighed, and put his palm to his face.

"Makers breath. Maggie what are you wearing?" He asked.

His tone was exasperated and it made her nervous.

"Sera said I needed armor and I didn't have any." She admited.

"Sera did this to you?" He asked, dropping his palm from his face and glaring beyond her, his eyes searching for the elf.

"She said some of the soldiers have to sit to pee after training with you." Maggie blurted.

Oh, dear maker why would she say that?! It is what Sera said but still.

Something unexpected happened then, his expression softened immedietly and the Commander began to snicker. The sound was warm and wonderful and reminded her of a hearthfire.

"I shouldn't of believed her." Maggie said to herself.

"No, you shouldn't of." The Commander told her.

With a warm smile he stepped forward and grasped the helmet with his hands, he lifted it off gently and her hair fell loose to her shoulders.

Maggie attempted to smooth her hair out. She felt most self conscious now, without the helmet covering her blushed cheeks.

"I'm just, I'm going to-" Maggie started looking for an escape, a way out of this mortifying situation.

"No. She wins if you do that." Cullen told her. "And the Inquisitor wins if I'm unable to train you."

Maggie felt her nose scrunching up. She felt like a fool, she looked like a fool. This was just a game to everyone around her, but she was taking it seriously, she wanted to learn.

"I'm trainable." Maggie insisted.

"Good, that makes my job easier." He replied and held out a small wooden sword for her to take.

Maggie couldn't take her eyes off of his face, he looked so handsome when he smiled. That lingering expression if amusement was worth embarrassing herself by talking about how soldiers were rumored to pee.

He gave the sword a little shake and she quickly took it.

The training began with how to properly hold a sword. The importance of understanding that it was a lethal weapon. It had to be treated with respect. It was not something for her to wave around as she ran about Skyhold.

He told her it wasn't difficult, but it was serious. It was not a matter of having a repertoire of techniques nor just good reflexes and coordination with decent conditioning. It was about knowing and applying a handful of key principles. Handling a sword was about perception, timing, distance, leverage, and technique. She needed to learn how to think like a swordsman.

He reached forward and grabbed her. His hand enveloped hers and wrapped around it, securing the handle of the weapon in both of their hands.

The heat and pressure of his rough palm against the back of her hand caused her body to unleash a wave of goosebumps. The hair on the back of her neck felt like it was standing on edge. In the back of her mind she sang Elissa Couslands praises for making this happen, for giving her the opportunity to be this close to the Commander.

"I have control of your weapon, I'm larger than you, I'm stronger. What do you do?" He asked.

"Bite." Maggie said instinctively, staring at his arm in front of her face.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'd bite you, right there on your wrist." She told him quickly. 

Cullen released her and stepped back. He had an appreciative look on his face for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alright, that's one way to..." he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled again before staring at her closely. "Biting should be a last resort, you know."

"Oh. Sorry." She said.

"No, no. It's a decent instinct. Could save your life. Alright. Again." He repositioned them once more and instructed her. "This hand is trapped on the blade but the other isn't, reach over your arm, this way."

Maggie followed his instuctions carefully.

"Now put your palm on the back of my elbow, you aren't stronger but this position gives you leverage. Good. Now direct my arm towards me, alright, just like that, down a little."

The tip of the wooden sword was now pressed against his neck.

"More effective than biting." He stated.

Her eyes traveled up past the stubble on his throat and over the scar on his lip. When she looked into his soft amber eyes, it hit her. He had killed people, but he... he wasn't a killer.

"What's it like to kill someone?" She asked. The question wasn't even a fully formed thought when she asked it. It was born from confusion. She didn't understand how someone this wonderful could possibly-

He let go of her, quickly.

"That'll be all for today." He said shortly.

"I didn't mean to- I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no Maggie. It's alright. It's- I don't like to think on it. If that answers your question." He told her with a patient smile that did not reach his eyes.

"It wasnt- I wasn't trying to- I'm sorr-"

"You have nothing to apologize for." He stated, before walking away.

Maggie felt like she definitely did.


	56. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Fallow Mire Camp

Eliss stared at Alistair as he groaned and laid back on the bedroll they shared. He was dripping wet from head to toe, slathered in mud, confessing to her that he was out of shape, that his whole body ached.

"Are you telling me you regret coming with me?" Eliss teased, crouching and unlacing her boots.

"Never." He told her defiantly. "You're faster than I remember and I remember you being fast. Did you really have to go stomping into the water after they warned you not to?"

"The only way to get rid of the undead is to kill them." She replied.

"I'm not even going to try and wrap my head around that logic, woman." He groaned, sitting up and unbuckling his armor. "Aren't you even the slightest bit sore?"

"No." She admitted, slipping off her boots.

To be honest, she felt wonderful. Alive. Content. She was killing the monsters, rescuing Inquisition forces, closing rifts, she had him with her. She wasn't in the fade. At the moment she couldn't find a single thing to not be grateful for.

"I don't know how that's possible." He sighed, stuggling to lift the armor off.

"Here." She chuckled, walking over to help him.

She lifted off his chainmail and began unbuckling the rest of his armor. He dropped backwards with loud groan.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. It hurts to think about moving." He told her as she slipped each piece of his armor off.

"You did well out there." She said, tugging at his sweat soaked tunic so he would slip it off.

"No I didn't." He chuckled.

"You did." She argued, eyeing the bruise on his bare side with concern.

"You did." He told her, angling his head to look up at her with an easy smile.

She ran her fingers over the bruise and heard him take in a sharp breath.

"It hurts that bad?" She asked.

"No, you're exciting me and I can't do anything about it because I'm exhausted." He whined.

"I'm exciting you, am I?" She asked, placing a kiss on his neck.

"Minx." Don't torture me, please.

"Alistair." She whispered playfully, kissing his chest.

She sat back on her knees and removed her own armor.

"You didn't get hit once." He commented, putting his arm behind his head and watching her undress.

"Sure I did." I don't want to talk about it. She stated dismissively.

"No. You didn't." I do. He replied.

Elissa sat astride him and he hummed a little as she stroked his sore muscles.

"What do you want to know, Alistair?" Fine. She asked.

"What happened to you in the fade?" He questioned softly, reaching up and running his hand down her bare arm. His touches were soft reminders, tender calming things that made it impossible to feel anything but safe with him, open.

His hands dropped to her thighs, which rested on either side of his hips and he began drawing on her skin with his finger tips. He was waiting for her to tell him, he seemed patient enough to wait forever.

"I don't remember a lot... I remember fighting. Fighting myself, fighting demons, fighting spirits." She sighed. "It kept me from going mad."

"So you trained non stop for a decade." He sighed. "I don't feel so bad about not being able to keep up now."

He didn't talk to her about it like she had been tortured. He didn't make a huge deal of the situation, he rolled it over with good humor and listened. It made him easy to speak with, it made him a comfort she was quickly beginning to fear losing.

"I don't remember you because I gave up my memories of you. I gave up my memories of everyone." She admitted.

A shadow passed over his face, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked concerned. She pressed her forehead against his chest. Silently praying to the maker she didn't believe in that this information wouldn't make him abandon her, think less of her. 

"Memories in the fade... they are used like weapons against you." She murmured into his skin when he remained silent. "I can only imagine what horrible things they did to my memories of you. I must have missed you so badly, the desire demons-"

"Shhh." I understand, he soothed her while reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck. "We'll make new memories, Minx. Better ones. The blight was awful, really. Trust me."

"We had to have had something good happen to us." She said.

"We found eachother." He replied.

"How did we meet?" She asked.

She wanted to know. Had it been in battle? Had they saved eachothers lives?

"The first time..." He smiled lazily, remembering something that seemed to entertain him. 

"Well?" She encouraged. 

"It was before the blight. I was still a templar in training, and you were being a complete criminal, you had stolen a wedding dress." He said, grinning.

"I did not." She snorted.

"On Andastres holy ashes." He swore, running his thumb over her cheek bone.

She fell asleep laying on top of him that night, his arms wrapped around her waist, her face buried in his neck. Listening to happy memories. 


	57. Cassandra

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

"Cassandra!" Maggie cried, running up the spiraling stairs to the library excitedly.

"What is it?" Cassandra called suspiciously, peering over the banister as Maggie rushed up towards here.

"Varric did it!" Maggie squealed, just moments before stepping on her own skirts and falling forward on the steps with a thud.

Cassandra closed her eyes, Cullen was right, this girl was a walking safety hazard.

"I told you to slow down, Pumpkin." Varric grunted as he caught up with her on the stairs.

"Varric. What have you done now?" Cassandra greeted darkly.

"I get it seeker, you're still sore after our latest spat." Varric replied, looking up at her as he assisted Maggie to her feet.

"I am not a child Varric, do not suggest I am without reason." Cassandra replied.

"Look!" Maggie said, walking carefully now up the steps, holding a book high above het head. "He wrote it!"

"Wrote what exactly, that is so important yelling up and down the staircase is necessary?" Dorian asked sharply.

"A peace offering. The next chapter of Swords and Shields." Varric informed them.

"This is your doing." Cassandra said to Maggie. It was meant to sound accusatory, but the young woman clearly didn't pick up on it since she was grinning proudly and nodding.

Maggie held the book out for Cassandra to take, and though her fingers itched to grab it, she remained statuesque, staring at the scully maid.

"Well, if she isn't interested, she isn't interested. It still needs editing anyhow, come on Pumpkin." Varric said.

"Wait." Cassandra said when they turned to go.

"Heh. You're probably wondering what happened to the knight captain after-" varric began.

"Nothing should happen to her, she was falsely accused." Cassandra said quickly.

"Oh! Don't worry Cassandra, it turns out the guardsman-" Maggie exclaimed, cracking open the book moments before Cassandra pulled it from her grasp.

"Don't tell me." Cassandra snapped, plucking the book from Maggies palms.

Varric cleared his throat.

"This is the part where you thank Pumpkin. I don't normally give sneak peaks after all." He said.

Maggie smiled proudly and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I... thank you." Cassandra said to Maggie, smiling at her.

"Can we read it together? He wouldn't let me finish it until I gave it to you. He wants to know what you think about it." Maggie said, bouncing on her toes.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that." Varric said to Maggie.

"Sorry." Maggie told him, but from the look she was giving Cassandra, the maid didn't look apologetic in the least. In fact, it looked like the girl was hinting at something.

"We might have time to get through the first part." Cassandra said, smirking.

"Wonderful!" Maggie clapped her hands together and raced past Dorian to the window seat, sitting on her hands to stay still.

Varric smiled and looked between Cassandra and Maggie.

"Seems like you have a new friend, Seeker." He said, turning to go back down the stairs. "Completely worth it."

That's how it began. The book club, Varrics Skyhold fan-following. Each day Maggie would appear in the afternoon waiting patiently to listen to Cassandra read out loud from the smutty novel.


	58. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

Maggie softness, in both her body and to her temperment would prevent her from ever becoming a hardened warrior. She lacked the build, the reach, the reflexes.

Cullen gave her frequent breaks because she became short of breath if they trained for too long. He chose to focus on teaching her how to block and sneak a blow to buy herself time to escape, should she ever have need of it.

The sword in her hand always ended up looking like more of a toy than a weapon, even when she held something made of steel and not wood.

Her apprehension to do any harm showed every time he intructed her to strike at him with the weapon. She was behaving as though she was afraid of hurting him.

"I have a shield. I know how to use it." He told her. 

"So I'm aiming at the shield?" She asked. 

"No, aim at me amd I will block with the shield." He sighed. 

"If I hit you-"

"You wont."

"But if-" 

"I'll survive it." He told her shortly. 

Maggie was pleasant enough company. He anticipated feeling some sort of annoyance with her as she assisted him, but didn't. She was reletively timely with his breakfast and quick to organize any reports or aquisitions that he overlooked. Having an extra pair of hands an eyes proved quite useful. 

Cullen discovered she read and wrote, exceptionally well. When he asked about how she learned, he was unsuprised to find out she spent much of her youth under the care of the chantry in Ostwick. At one point she had even expected to become a cloistered sister.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Same thing that happened to everyone, I suppose. Templars and mages." She replied softly, thumbing through reports and organizing them by date.

"Did you lose anyone? At the conclave?" She asked. 

"No. I have... made few friends." He replied, handing her a new report. "Did you know anyone who was there?"

"My older brother and two sisters." She replied. 

He had assumed Maggie was some sort of orphan.

"I'm sorry." He told her, thinking of his own brother and two sisters he was grateful had not been there.

"Maxwell was a templar, Evelyn was a mage at Ostwick circle. Elizabeth... she was sent to volunteer with the chantry instead of me." Maggie shared. "My parents didn't think I would be much use in that sort of situation, so they told me not to go." 

He noted the heavy sadness in her voice when she spoke of templars and mages, of her family. 

"What does your family do? To be so involved with the chantry?" He questioned. 

"Oh, they've just always been very devout." Maggie answered with a little smile. 

Cullen had brought her with him to the encampment and realized immedietly it had been a mistake. When she followed behind him, more than a few of the soldiers had stopped in curiosity of the soft feminine maid in the pale blue dress. He had made another mistake and stepped away from her side while demonstrating a flanking technique and when he returned, a handful of recruits had flocked to her side. They behaved like bee's around a wildflower or perhaps more like flies hovering near a sweetcake.

Soldiers become lonesome for companionship, for gentleness. Maggie with her blushed cheeks and warm smile was the embodiment of such a thing. He may as well of brought a desire demon along to represent the caring mother, sister or wife so many of them longed for. 

As he drew near, she was telling them about making pigeon pie.

"I would love to try your pie." One of them said.

Maggie was blissfully unaware of what the soldier was suggesting, however Cullen was not.

"Return to your duties." He had barked at them out of instinct and they scattered.

She was a sheltered chantry girl, and he had developed a slight protectiveness over her, like he would if it were Mia or Rosie here helping him. One day when the war had ended she would meet a kind man, a veteran perhaps, marry and have children.

Cassandra and Bull seemed to of also developed an affinity for the girl. The same protectiveness. Though Cullen did not know when the Seeker took a liking to her, he was there when Bull did.

Bull had been in the training yard with his Chargers. Cullen was assessing their techniques as they sparred, and through incorrigible taunting and goading, Bull had finally gotten Cullen to spar.

The massive Qunari was quick and powerful but he failed to protect his left side. Cullen was able to use that to his advantage and the spar ended with Bull recieving a small scratch on his left ribs from Cullens blade.

Bull had been laughing about it and then froze while in mid conversation with Cullen about technique.

The qunari looked down and they both saw Maggie pressing a cloth to the cut, a concerned expression on her face.

"You got hurt. I thought you weren't supposed to get hurt when sparring?" She asked quietly, attempting to get dirt out of the small wound.

"It happens." Bull chuckled, lifting his arm out of her way and watching with amusement as she fussed over him like he was a wounded bird.

Bull, like any other soldier would of, accepted the gentle care and concerns of the maid without much objection.

Cullen sighed and shook his head when Maggie ran to get them water.

"She's sweet." Bull muttered.

"She is." Cullen agreed.

"Are you two- uhh."

"No. _No_. The Inquisitor assigned her to me as a form of punishment, I believe."

"What'd you do?" Bull asked. "Just to be clear, I'm asking so I can do whatever and get the same punishment."

Cullen resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ahhhh!!" Maggie yelled as a terrible cackling filled the courtyard.

Maggie stood close to the tavern, now dripping wet from head to toe. Above her on the roof was Sera, doubled over laughing, an empty bucket in her hands.

"Sera! That water is freezing!" Maggie exclaimed.

" _Yeah it is_." Sera called down to her, suggestively pointing to her breasts.

Maggie instinctively wrapped her arms around herself and scowled. Then retreated towards the kitchens.

"That could be a problem." Bull muttered, reffering to Sera.

"When isn't it?" Cullen questioned.

"Get off the roof!" Cassandra bellowed from the stairs.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sera shouted dismissively and climbed back in her window.

Cassandra approached Bull and Cullen.

A kind of alliance was formed that day between Cullen, Bull and Cassandra. All of them with the goal of keeping Sera from bullying Maggie too often.


	59. Alistair

9:41 Dragon

Hinterlands Camp

 

Fallow Mire was secured and it only took a few weeks. Their quest was completed with minimal difficulty for Elissa Though the soreness in his body was less noticable he still felt out of shape in comparison to his fighting form during the blight.

Elissa and the circle mage Vivienne were on the other side of the camp. Elissa had insisted bringing the woman to the swamplands, only for her own amusement. She had anticipated the murky enviornment and smell would be a torturous experience for the mage. His beloved wanted to watch the snobby woman soak in misery.

They were both suprised when Vivienne had risen to the occassion. She proved quite powerful in battle and that made her less annoying, to Alistair at least.

The day things changed completely was when Alistair had been knocked down in combat. In a flash Vivienne had frozen shambling corpse where it stood, before he could be harmed seriously. 

In that moment, Alistair witnessed a understanding click into place between the women. Following that incident, Elissa displayed a new fondness for her companion and in return Vivienne had taken habit of remaining near Alistair.

It was morning in camp and the two women stood off quietly speaking with one another when Solas approached Alistair.

"She does not recall you, and yet your bond seems to endure." Solas commented.

"You don't sound that thrilled for us." He replied with a smile that crinkled around his eyes. It was a forced smile. 

Be nice to Eggy, he told himself. 

"I have formed no personal opinion. I find it curious is all." Solas replied. "Though one would think her now having magic might have an impact on your compatability?"

"Meaning what exactly?" Alistair questioned. This is the longest the apostate had addressed him directly and he wasn't sure what the intention behind this line of questioning was.

"You were betrothed, were you not? Surely you don't intend on making her queen now that she is a mage?"

"She could have come back as a dragon for all I care." Alistair told him, bristling slightly.

"Interesting choice of words. Please, continue." Solas said, putting his staff to the ground and tilting his head inquiringly.

"I love her. Magic _can't_ change that." He told him firmly. Though in the back of his mind, he knew what may make things difficult for them, still Alistair did not care. 

"But has the magic changed her? What was she like before?" 

"Same as she is now. Beautiful." Alistair said, looking at her from across the camp as Vivienne attempted to show her how to form some sort of ice. 

"I wasn't talking about her physical appearance." Solas clarified.

"Neither was I." Alistair shot back.

"She has always been as she is?" Solas asked after a moment.

"For as long as I've known her." 

"I apologize if I have offended you."

"You didn't. You just reminded me of discussions I will have to have with people who might believe the same thing." Alistair replied, scratching the side of his face.

"What of the mage and templar war? Were you not going to banish the mages from Ferelden?" Solas asked. His expression calm, curious, pressing.

"I- Tevinter cannot have a foothold in Ferelden. They're dangerous." Alistair said in return, crossing his arms.

"Because they're mages?"

"Because they're a slave state." Alistair told him firmly. "You do know _I_ didn't arrange the Circles. All of that was happening long before Elissa put _me_ on the throne."

"How did she accomplish that, why? How do you intend on ending this war? Do you believe you've lived up to your obligations?"

The apostates seemingly generous curiosity had become more impatient, more demanding and it put Alistair on edge. Elissa was fond of Solas, though mostly, from what Alistair had witnessed, their interactions seemed to consist of challenging one another. During the exchanges Elissa and Solas would revert to a dry humor but calm almost familial kind of mockery mixed with a companionable appreciation for eachother. 

"You ask a lot of questions." Alistair told him, closing a single eye and looking closely at the shorter man. Was this a jelousy thing? Is that why Solas seemed to become tight lipped and curt whenever Alistair joined in on their conversations? 

"So I've been told. Nevertheless, they are questions that need to be asked. They are questions that need to be asked a King. That is you, is it not?" 

The apostate had him there, and from the smug look on his face, he _knew_ it. 

"It is." He aknowledged slowly. 

"Why _you_?" Solas pressed.

He wondered briefly how loaded that question was intended to be. Behind Solas' smooth expression and calm tone was an intensity, something demanding an answer of quality.

"The reality of it is simple, the nobles would have likely put her Mabari on the throne if she told them to." Alistair replied, shifting uncomfortably. 

"That speaks highly of her influence. What of yours? Why you and not a hound?"

Why did Elissa choose him, that's what Solas was getting at? Why choose Alistair as a king, why choose to share her bed with him, why choose him to be with her? 

"I have less fleas, I don't relieve myself in the middle of council meeting." Alistair joked.

"I find those credentials lacking." Solas told him, no humor in his face. 

It clicked, finally it made sense. 

"You're doing this on _purpose_." Alistair realized the line of questioning was meant to make him feel overwhelmed, flustered, doubt himself.

"Stop calling me Eggy." Solas replied. 

"Your Magesty... message from Denerim." The scout announced, approaching.

"Fantastic. Sorry, important King buisness." Alistair said seeking a retreat in the message. When he opened it and began reading however, his stomach coiled into a knot.


	60. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Hinterlands Camp

 

"You have a firm opinion of it." Elissa said, wiping the ice from her fingertips.

"It's not so much an opinion as grasping the obvious, magic is dangerous just as fire is dangerous. Anyone who forgets this truth gets burned." Vivienne replied.

Eliss agreed with this, so much so that she chose to stay silent. It concerned her how similar she and Vivienne perceived magic. 

It was illogical to lock people away just because they had power. To treat them less than human, and expect them to not fight for their own personal freedoms. 

"Mages are still people." Elissa said after a time, looking over her shoulder at Alistair, her eyes met his as he spoke wirh Solas. 

"And yet, as much as we may wish it. We are not like everyone else." Vivienne pointed out, following her eyeline to Alistair.

There it was. We. We are not like everyone else. We are not allowed to love, to be married, to have children. Mages were supposed to walk in circles until they died.

If Elissa supported Vivienne in restoring the circles, what would happen? Would she be expected to go easily to a tower? Was that why Alistair was so determined they find an alternative solution?

"You oppose freedom for your own people?" Your people. Eliss could see herself doing it, separating herself from the rest of them. Whatever their fate would be, she knew she wouldn't share it.

The statement didn't go unnoticed.

"The world is not made of mages and templars or circles and chantries. There is no us and no them. There are only people. People who must share in a world which is not portioned equally amung all. My own people want a larger share of the world, uncaring that they have already been granted great power." Vivienne told her. 

If it was meant as a direct criticism of her or not, Eliss couldn't be entirely sure. This womans views were wrought in iron, and it could have had to do with the mages tied her. If Vivienne believed the mages deserved freedom then she would be part of the rebellion, and her influence would inevitably dwindle.

That's what had put them at odds to begin with. The loyalists followed their First Enchanter, looked to her for command, while the usurpers had stepped behind Fiona who stood into alliance with the Inquisition, with Eliss.

"Power isn't freedom. It's not fair to refuse them the right to their own life." Elissa reasoned. 

A large black crow flew overhead, a message tied to its leg.

"Fair to whom? The wolves howl and claw and cry in pity at the fences that hold them back. Take pity and let you let them loose amung the lands, and what do the sheep do? Panic. The scent of their fear drives the wolves to attack." Vivienne replied.

That was it. The ultimate reason for the towers, the chantry, fear. For every Hawke their was an Anders nearby. Each Dorian in the world had an Alexius standing only footsteps away. For all the Fionas there was a Vivienne, waiting to seize the right opportunity.

Mages and magic were a headache, an infernal pain in the ass. All of them, both the mages Eliss had befriended and those she had killed, even this one here who was pulling her into a dance centered around one thing, power.

"Ominous imagery of mages and wolves." Eliss mused. Figuring out the game. If she allowed Vivienne to feed on her fear of magic, of her fear of her own magic, then the First Enchanter held the reigns. 

"The example doesn't do the situation justice. Every creature knows a wolf." Viviene told her.

"I'm sure I know more than one, Viv." Elissa replied with an easy smile.

"My dear. I'm inclined to believe you." Vivienne told her, her own polite smile falling into place.

It wasn't long before the crow had returned and landed in a nearby tree. Something about the animal had caught Eliss' attention and she found herself staring at it even after Alistair told her what had happened.

Celene was dead, and Eliss doubted it had been due to natural causes. A cruel thought nagged at the back of her mind, something that told her she hadn't paid enough attention somewhere, that she had missed a warning.

The crows had gone silent and its bright eyes reflected the harshness in her mind.

"He could of, if I were him I would of. Too convenient not to be." She was muttering to herself, perhaps to the bird, half aware of the unfinished sentences flowing from her mouth, punctuated by profanities.

Alistairs warm hand settled on her lower back, anchoring her. The weight of it was comforting.

"You shamed him when you destroyed Haven. It spoiled his glorious victory." Solas stated.

"Sore loser." She pulled her eyes from the bird to refocus on Alistair, hoping her words would summon a small smile for her to reflect. They did. 

"To him it would be worse to acknowledge that you had defeated him once before. He must continue on his course or show weakness. He has returned with plans to throw Orlais into chaos and then conquer it for Tevinter." Solas continued.

"He'll come for Ferelden next." Alistair told her, smoothing his hand over her back. 

"He will." Solas agreed.

"My dear, what do you intend to do about all this?" Vivienne asked, her tone had gone colder now that news of Celenes death had reached them.

"Whatever I have to, possibly a few things I fucking don't." Eliss replied and crunched the letter up in her hand and tossed it into the embers of the camp fire.

They rode to Skyhold and on the way there Eliss saw the crow fly past them, overhead.


	61. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

The scar on the corner of his mouth, she was fixated on it whenever he spoke. The stubble on his throat, the way his jaw flexed when he was thinking hard on something.

Maggie knew she was in love, heart fluttering, palm sweating, love. She watched out the library window, waiting to catch a glimpse of him crossing the courtyard. His armor would shine brightly in the sun and his tall form would come into view soon. He would walk across the courtyard in powerful strides on his way to the council meeting. He had told her she wouldn't be training this afternoon, but she could hardly be upset about it, he was important and his duty much more important than showing her how to parry.

"If you aren't focusing on anything I am saying I don't know what the point in reading to you is." Dorian was saying as he slowly walked back and forth. She could hear his footsteps and the sound of him flipping the pages of the book.

Cassandra was going to the meeting as well. She had already left. Dorian had told her it would be a fantastic opportunith to expose Maggie to something other than literary trash.

"I'm paying attention. I promise." Maggie told him without turning from the window.

"Yes? What was the last thing I read?" He asked.

"It was about a dragon god." She replied, resting her face in her palm and waiting for the Commander to come into view. He must of been having a very difficult day if he was running late.

"I'm here, attempting to share with you decent literature and you squander it by gawking out the window for a glimpse of the Commander." Dorian chided.

"I'm not, it's, well it is a very pretty day outside is all." Maggie said quickly, turning to Dorian with wide eyes.

"Now you lie to me after ignoring my attempt at benevolently bestowing upon you a story worth hearing. Your enamory is baiting every desire demon in Theadas." He said, snapping the book in his hand shut.

"Is it that obvious?" Maggie asked.

"Is it that obvious, she asks." Dorian scoffed. "Oh, please don't look so frightened. He hasn't picked up on it."

"Dear maker, Dorian please don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

"I try to not make a habit of stating the obvious." He replied.

Maggie scrunched up her nose and turned back to the window.

"I was just wondering if the Commander-" Maggie began.

" _Truly_?" Dorian asked and threw the book over his shoulder. It landed on the ground with a thud.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"To drink! You make me need to drink!" He called back to her, on his way down the stairs.

"Oh Dorian, don't go." Maggie called after him.

"Too late, I am gone!" He announced.

Maggie sighed at the courtyard pushed herself away from the window. She must have missed the commander crossing. Probably a good thing too, what if he had seen her watching? How embarassing.

There was a thud upstairs, the sound of birdseed spilling accross the floor. It was probably those rotten crows getting into their feed again. Leliana was so dissapointed with them when they did that.

Maggie grabbed a nearby broom and proceeded to walk upstairs. Preparing to war with the large black messengers, if only to save the Nightengale the bother. Something important was happening now and important in Skyhold often meant stressful. While Maggie ultimately knew she was little help, she was still determined to help in as many little ways as possible.

There wasn't a crow standing near the spilled bird feed, but a woman with dark hair and bright eyes.

"I seek your Inquisitor. Where is she?" The woman questioned.

She took in the womans clothes, the staff strapped to her back. Her brother had told her of Malificar, of how dangerous they were. This woman looked like every description he had ever given her of a dangerous apostate.

Maggie dropped the broom and ran.


	62. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

The alarming news had reached Skyhold that morning. The Empress was dead and Orlais was beginning to turn on itself. More disturbing, if possible, was the Red Jenny reports of odd behaviors, people going missing and new rifts appearing. It all left a bad taste in Cullens mouth, more than just political treachery was happening in Orlais.

Elissa agreed.

"I'll leave in the morning if theres any way to-"

The war room door flung open and Maggie bust into the room.

"Maggie what-"

"Maleficar." She told him quickly.

That one word caused him to immediately draw his sword.

"Where?" He asked.

"The rookery."

He was already out the door and Elissa was close behind him. Her blades drawn as well. A purpose had possessed them both as they fell into step with one another. If an attempt at breaching Skyhold was being made then it would come to a swift end.

They spotted her in the great hall.

"Morrigan?" Elissa questioned, sounding confused.

"Tis truly you." The woman replied, sounding inexplicably casual, almost indifferent.

"You know her?" Cullen questioned, side stepping slowly in front of Elissa, his blade raised.

"I do. She isn't a threat." She replied, placing her hand on his elbow and guiding him to lower his weapon.

"I wouldn't make that claim." Leliana said from behind them.

This sentiment put Cullen even more on edge. He was wary that perhaps Elissa was trusting a false memory, or more worrisome, that this person she used to know had changed in the time she was gone.

The protectiveness he had felt initially had been over Maggie, the ever present concern he felt over her wellbeing was natural, she couldn't defend herself. Now it was over Elissa and that protectiveness became a hardened ferocity pulling at him.

"To _her_ I am certainly no threat." Morrigan clarified, eyeing Cullens sword that he had lifted just slightly.

Templars didn't need lyrium, it simply provided a sharpness of the mind and a focus which made nullifying magic swifter. It made drawing power from the physical reality around them easier. In the presence of this strange woman, he felt very much as though he should be taking it. 

"Will you not vouch for me?" Morrigan asked Alistair.

"Who? Me? Oh, no. Never." Alistair replied.

"Tis a fine greeting indeed, old friend. To be faced with swords and contempt upon my arrival. I come bearing news from Orlais, if that eases your minds." She said to Elissa.

"Already recieved news from Orlais, you really aren't needed." Alistair told her.

"Yes, and _whom_ do you suppose brought it to you?" Morrigan countered.

"You're the crow." Elissa smiled a little, like she had figured something out.

"I thought perhaps you would recognize me, I admit, I was a little dissapointed." 

"I'm missing parts." Elissa admitted.

" _Not_ something you should tell _her_." Alistair warned.

"Why not? I have never made an attempt to harm her, have I?" Morrigan snapped.

"You let her die." He accused.

"Same could be said of you." She returned.

"Awwwkkkwwaaarrddd." Hawke sang, watching them all from the sidelines with Varric.

Cullen released a short exasperated sigh. Of course this was all happening in the presence of an audience and Hawke was surely to be an instigator and heckler. 

"Elissa?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't remember." She replied with a roll of her shoulder and an expression of indifference. "I'm happy to see her though, and my instincts haven't failed me yet."

"Hear that? She is pleased to see me. That makes me a welcome guest, does it not?"

"Commander?" Jim called, entering the great hall and freezing when he saw the standoff in place.

"What is it?" Cullen demanded.

"There's someone attempting to storm Skyhold."

"One person, storming Skyhold?" Cullen asked

"He's doing a decent job of it, to be honest." Jim replied.

"Think it's another person who let you die or a person come to kill you maybe?" Hawke asked with a grin.

"So have him seized." Cullen ordered with a sigh.

"He's threatening to rip out the heart of anyone who touches him, Commander."

"Never mind, this one's here to kill me." Hawke said, glaring at Varric.

"I may have sent him a letter." Varric admitted.

"WHERE IS SHE? HAWKE?!"" Fenris bellowed as the great doors were shoved open violently. 

Moments later, the great hall had decended into chaos. Hawke and Fenris were shouting at eachother. Morrigan, Alistair and Leliana were standing around Elissa bickering. Cassandra began snipping at Varric. Josephine was attempting to usher people out of the great hall and spare the Inquisition this embarassment.

Maggie stood off to the side wringing her hands, her eyes darting from one argument to another.

"Of course he wrote me, you certainly didn't!" Fenris was growling as Hawke and they circled eachother.

"And you _read_ the letter, isn't reading fun?" Hawke replied with false enthusiasm. 

"Tis childish animocity and it clearly isn't shared by her."

"Maybe she just doesn't remember what a _bitch_ you are, Morrigan."

"You couldn't of possibly let him know Hawke was here in a way that wouldn't result in a giant scene, Varric?"

"Listen, clearly you don't understand how Hawke and Fenris' relationship works. There was going to be a scene no matter what, Seeker."

"Please do give us a few moments, the hall will reopen in just a short time. Thank you."

"I'd rather stay and watch this to be honest, Ambassador."

Elissa met Cullens eyes and threw her hands up.

"Enough!" Cullen attempted but was ignored entirely.

"Who knows _what_ she intends?" Leliana was asking Elissa.

"Yes, warning you all, offering my aid and announcing myself in a civilized manner is not an indication of my intent at all."

"I said, enough!" Cullen tried again.

"THERES TWO?!" Fenris bellowed. 

"You don't know how many you planted? Irresponsible."

"I didn't intend to 'plant' any, Hawke."

"You hear that, you two? You're _accidents_." 

Maggie had quietly crept across the room and joined his side. 

He had a white knuckle grip on the back of his own neck when a loud bang resonated through the room. 

Everyone had stopped talking now and turned towards Elissa, who had launched an ice ball at a shield on the wall. 

"Now that I have everyones attention." Elissa said calmly. "Could you please join me in the war room?" 


	63. Dorian

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

"The Harolds Rest. Falsehood, she doesn't rest." Dorian scoffed, lifting the Ferelden ale to his lips. Despite himself, he enjoyed this drink though resolved himself to never openly admit it.

He hadn't seen Elissa set foot in the Tavern once. That was a problem, if anyone in Skyhold needed a drink it was her. Perhaps if Dorian was able to get her liquored up enough she would relax and her casting abilities would improve, or she'd rip a new hole in the veil, either outcome would be educational. Her connection to the fade itself was strong, even for a mage.

Dorian admitted to himself that he really needed to confront her about how brutishly she was skirting around her lessons, but he would need to speak with Solas first. Maybe the elf had made progress on that front during their travels, unlikely, but possible.

He had expected to relax, to cleanse his mind of his recent irritations with the purifying waters of inebriation. His plans were cast to the wind when anthrapamorphised sin entered the tavern.

If Dorian had cast his eyes up when he heard the door open he would have seen how focused Sulan had been on him from the moment he set foot in the building. The predatory peak of the mans eyebrows as he approached could have served as a warning bell had he been paying attention. As it was Dorian didn't look up or take notice of those things until the man was already seated directly across from him.

This man caught Dorian off guard. He had an exceptionally handsome face framed by curly dark hair and punctuated with pale green eyes, the smile holding it all together was nothing less than magnetic.

"Drink with me?" The man asked.

"Forward of you." Dorian noted.

"Yes. I'm Sulan." He replied, his smile spreading wider.

Images of them putting their lips together swam in Dorians mind and he could swear he could see reflections of it swimming in those effervescent green eyes.

"In that case, absolutely. I'm Dorian Pa-"

"I know who you are." The man said happily and called for a drink.

"Have we met?" Dorian questioned, sure he would have remembered.

"No. I've seen you. Wondered exactly why you were in Skyhold, asked around, found out you left Tevinter behind to help the Inquisition, save the world and all that, felt a kinship, decided to be forward." Sulan said.

"Listen, the two of you can't just keep racking up a tab for the Inquisitor." The barkeep said, placing the drink on the table.

"Does she know you're charging drinks to her?" Dorian sat back and looked at the man.

"Not yet, I'm hoping you'll tell her. She does like you." The man replied, grinning and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Meaning she doesn't like you?"

"We'll find out soon enough." He replied.

Dorian opened his mouth to reply, but Cole appeared next to the man.

"Oh look who's come out of his shell to play." Sulan said smiling at Cole.

"He's trouble." Cole said to Dorian, ignoring the man completely.

"A little." Sulan agreed, not looking offended in the slightest.

"Trouble." Dorian tasted the word in his mouth, he found himself liking it, though he knew better.

"You're going to take advantage." Cole accused.

"If I'm lucky." Sulan laughed, leaning back in his seat and resting a palms on the table, his fingers still tapping away playfully.

"Don't let him seduce you." Cole warned Dorian.

"Good gods, if there is such a thing as tact around here no one seems to possess it.." Dorian muttered.

"He's dangerous." Cole insisted.

"You've already killed the mood, do you really have to desecrate it?" Sulan asked, the amusement on his face never fading.

"There was no mood." Dorian stated.

"If you say so." He smiled, taking a drink. His eyes twinkled deviously over the brim of the cup.

"I do."

"That's a pity, I was trying so hard." Sulan said, wiping froth from his mouth with his thumb.

The images that small action stirred in Dorians mind were nothing less than pure pornography. This man seemed to know it, to see it, to enjoy it.

Sulan broke eye contact with Dorian and stood, then stepped up on his chair. Once he was towering over Cole, he narrowed his eyes, still smiling, he leaned down and brought his face close to Coles.

"You can't hurt me." Cole told him, not turning his head to face him directly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sulan purred before he leaning in and placing a little kiss on Coles cheek.

This action seemed to suprise Cole as much as a first to the face would have.

"What are you?" Dorian asked, his mood had become serious, almost as accusitory as Coles.

Sulans smile never faltered or lost luster.

"I am... taking this with me." He announced, winking and raising his flagon of ale over his head. "Tell your Inquisitor to meet me in the gardens, should she be able to carve out the time. So much is resting on her lithe shoulders, but I have something of hers I promised to return."

Sulan hopped off of the chair and walked away, humming to himself happily as he did so.

"What is he Cole?" Dorian asked, feeling a deep concern as lust vacated left body abruptly as Sulan left the tavern.

"He's not like me, but he is." Cole replied


	64. Eliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot drop. Back to the amusing stuff soon, promise.

??:?? ??????

The Fade

 

"You desire knowledge, so do I." It purred to her.

There was an offer in that statement, one that Eliss carefully weighed.

It desired all kinds of things. It wanted to know how it felt to drink cold water. What a kiss was like. How did it feel to be warm.

It wanted to know, and she could give that information, let it take it from her. She would forget, and her suffering would lessen. It could provide her information, it could help her seek out a mage powerful enough to get her out. It would not try to possess her, it would take away the pain of what the others had done to her. 

A bargain was struck.

Her memories dwindled. Each one she stripped from herself and offered to it, allowing it to know the world.

It would leave for a time and return, offering her more information for more memories.

It listened to the other demons and spirits who knew of things. It turned out the fade was rather rich in information, at least for a determined desire demon.

News came of circles falling. Mages and templars at war. On the other side of the veil, the world was burning.

The more of her memories she allowed it to take, the more human it seemed, Elissa wondered briefly if that was due to her becoming less so.

Then it had changed. Not only in appearance, but energy. It came to her with a sadness about it, in the form of a man Eliss did not know.

"This feeling." It told her as it knelt in the fade.

"What of it?" Eliss asked suspiciously, she tolerated this things existence because it was that or go mad. She knew it carried pieces of her with it, pieces it aggeed to protect. 

"I have felt the sorrow of others, of you, but this is different." It replied.

"What happened?" She asked. Eliss immediately recognized this was a way for her to get information on what was happening in her wirld without negotiations, without sacrifice, without giving up the faces she held close to her heart.

"The tower was falling. The Templars invoked the right of annulment... he had so many desires. So much he wanted to do and feel before the blade struck him down..."

Eliss watched it shift uncomfortably in its emotion.

"I should wash this away..." It muttered to itself as though it were filthy. 

Washing away. That's what the demons and spirits did, any emotion or feeling that didn't perfectly fit in with their tunnel vision, they would banish. Eliss had even done it to herself in a way, allowed this demon to take the things that pained her. Things that she may never experience or feel again. Her only companion here was this demonic vulture and his company was better than screaming into the hollow of this mishapen realm. 

"His name was Sulan." It said. "He wanted more for his life, he wanted to live."

"We have an accord." She reminded it, afraid of losing all of the things it carried for her. 

The demon kept its word, it did not wash away her memories or those lf the mage Sulan. It just left, with a sort of purpose.

When she saw it again she was not sure how long it had been but its energy had become excited. 

"There is a plan you know." He whispered to Eliss.

She looked at the human form the desire demon was still taking, the mage Sulan.

"To open the fade. " He sang happily.

When had he stopped being an _it_ to her? 

"What?" Eliss asked, feeling excitement ripple across her skin.

"I could tell you more. I mean, I could reallly tell you more, if you were willing to maybe just-"

"What do you want?" She demanded, knowing she was down to the most basic core of her memories. She had little left to offer but combat, faces and fluttering images of places that reminded her she didn't belong in this wretched place.

"I want out." He told her, a terrible hunger in his eyes. 

Another agreement was made.


	65. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

"The chest hair on this man, unbelievable right?" Hawke asked Cassandra and then made a silly purring sound. "Tell me, how attracted are you to my best friend?"

"Hawke, no." Varric said quickly.

"Hawke and Fenris are welcome to remain in Skyhold. We can use all of the help we can get right now. The same invitation is extended to Morrigan." Elissa said the last part to Alistair directly as she walked past him to the war table and barced her hands upon it. It was time to take control of the situation, to direct these more than capable adults away from bickering with eachother. He knew these were the moments she didn't want to deal with. She would have rather be thrown into combat.

"Yes, I feel very welcome considering the first person to see me ran screaming 'Malificar' to your templar." Morrigan stated, eyeing Maggie disdainfully.

"I am not a templar any longer." Cullen reminded everyone.

"Still, you have killed many mages, have you not?" Morrigan questioned.

"Perhaps not enough of them." Fenris said.

Morrigan looked at Fenris in suprise.

"Is your beloved not a mage?" She demanded, gesturing to Hawke.

"Hawke is different." Fenris stated.

"Ahh, because she shares your bed, is that what makes her so different from the rest of us?" Morrigan asked.

"Raise your hand if you want to kill someone!" Hawke said happily and she an Fenris both lifted their arms into the air.

Alistair also raised his hand and Elissa looked at him darkly for participating in the childish animosities.

He slowly put his hand down and smiled at her.

"Raise your hand if you havent killed anyone." Eliss offered the room with a tight smile.

The room fell into silence and hands dropped, the only one to slowly and nervously raise her hand was Maggie.

"Oh that's adorable." Hawke said to Varric.

"That's Pumpkin." Varric said to Hawke.

"You can put your hand down." Cullen said quietly to Maggie.

"Why is she here?" Marrigan asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the maid hovering next to Cullen.

Eliss pulled a dagger from the map and stabbed the table several times in frustration.

Her outburst put everyone on edge.

"I think they get the point, my love." Alistair said after a few moments of watching her murder the map.

"That was... expensive. " Josephine sighed and when Eliss glared at her she bristled. "Topographers are difficult to come by, Inquisitor."

"I'm sorry Josephine, it was the map or one of them." Eliss replied, throwing the dagger on the table.

"There are other ways to deal with unwelcome company." Leliana said.

"Yes, there are." Alistair agreed.

"That sounded vaguely threatening." Morrigan said to them.

"Only vaguely? Surely you know me better than that Morrigan" Leliana replied with a small smile.

"The next person I hear say a spiteful word is getting thrown off of the ramparts." Eliss stated.

Hawke opened her mouth in an exaggerated expression of one about to speak.

Elissa narrowed her eyes at the mage in warning.

Hawke closed her mouth and grinned.

"We have a greater concern at the moment." Eliss stated. 

"Maggie, will you go find one of the scouts, have him send word to the encampment that I will not be present this afternoon?" Cullen asked. 

Maggie nodded eagerly and left the room. 

"Morrigan, tell us exactly what you know about whats happening, please."

What infirmation Morrigan shared was dire. There was a rift in Orlais, in the winter palace no less and abominations were spreading like wildfire.

They would travel to Orlais to see what exactly was going on now that Celene was dead.

Alistair chose to completely ignore the murky political water he would be putting himself into by accompanying her. The solution was easy enough, he would wear a helmet and not announce himself. Between the councils they could keep a rumor running that he was staying in Skyhold for the time being.

After the meeting they emptied into the great hall, where Dorian was waiting for Eliss.

"We need to be careful, Tevinter will take the opportinity to invade soon if they aren't already behind all of this." Alistair told her.

"Festis bei umo canavarum, Hawke." Fenris growled.

"Is that the one about shitting on tongues? You are so romantic." She replied.

"That phrase would be vishante kaffas." Dorian offered. 

"You speak of battling the Venatori yet you house them?" Fenris demanded of Eliss. 

"Not everyone from Tevinter is Venatori." Dorian refuted.

"Not in front of the children, Fenris." Hawke joked when Fenris clenched his fists.

"Let's go talk to my stomach or something. Tell the little ones all about this horrible world we're about to bring them into." Hawke told Fenris with a smile, grabbing wrist that was wrapped in a red scarf and placing his hand on her abdomen.

Fenris' expression changed when he put his attention on Hawke, it softened entirely and he nodded in agreement before the pair left the hall. 

Alistair felt a strange want in that moment. He desired that, not the explosive relationship, but to bring a child into the world maybe... on purpose, with Elissa when all of this was over. 

She tugged on Alistairs elbow. 

"Elissa, I do need to speak with you." Dorian called to her as they attempted to slip away.

She turned and buried her face in Alistairs shoulder. He could feel how absolutely finished wirh the day she was.

"Give us a few minutes?" Alistair requested. 

Dorian gestured them off and retreated slightly. 

"I don't know how much time I bought you before you have to deal with something else." He told her when she didn't remove her face from the red velvet of his tunic.

"Is everything alright?" Cullen asked Alistair as he went to pass them.

"More things apparently require her attention today." He replied with a smile.

"She's capable." Find a way, Elissa. Cullen replied, little to no sympathy in his voice as he left. 

"Not to be a bother, but this is fairly important." Dorian insisted to her.

Eliss groaned loudly and pulled herself away from Alistair. 

"I see she still takes undeserved comfort in you." Morrigan mused.

"I see you look more like your mother every day." Alistair replied, glancing at the witch and smirking.

"Twas uncalled for." She snapped before leaving.

"You know letting her stay is a _bad_ idea." Alistair said to Leliana.

"I do." Leliana agreed. 

He nodded and joined Elissa. 


	66. Solas

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Solas normally wouldn't concern himself with it. At first he had stopped briefly to observe out of pure curiosity.

Was the timid human capable of defending herself? He had witnessed Bull and Cassandra step in on her behalf several times, what would happen if no one came to her rescue?

"Right, so ya. Hold still and stand right there." Sera ordered.

He watched as she shoved Maggies back against the stone wall.

"But why am I-" Maggie questioned, but fell silent when Sera placed an apple on top of her head.

Sera had her bow on her back, her intentions were clear enough.

Solas watched as understanding and dread dawn on the girls face.

"Sera, I don't-"

"Don't piss yourself and hold real still like." Sera cackled, running back and aiming her bow quickly.

If her weakly worded objections had been an attempt at talking herself out of rhe danger, her small voice failed her.

That irritated him greatly. This maid was clearly just a lamb awaiting the slaughter of life.

"Sera!" He snapped.

"Stay out of it, Elfy." Sera glared over her shoulder at him.

While Sera was distracted, Maggie took off running, the apple tumbling off of her head as she circled around Sera, avoiding going in the direction her neck was turned. Solas saw her creeping towards him in his peripheral but remained focused on Sera to buy her time to escape.

"This is foolishness." He said when Sera began turning her head, but his words failed to distract her any longer.

"Shit balls!" Sera exclaimed when she saw Maggie hadn't remained her willing target.

Maggie took the opportunity to dart behind Solas entirely.

"Leave it, Sera." Solas stated calmly, folding his hands behind his back.

"You! Arseworms!" Sera snapped, storming off, kicking at the ground as she did so.

"Thank you." Maggie chirped from behind Solas.

"Her attempts to torture you will continue unless you do something to stop it." He warned her and walked away.

"But what am I-" She was asking for instruction on how to protect herself and that only confirmed Solas' suspicions that she was indeed a helpless case.

He ignored her entirely.

 


	67. Sulan

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

Sulan had taken his time in getting the hang of a physical body. It wasn't really the easiest thing to do but it was immensely pleasurable. 

Skyhold was impressive enough. He had crept around every brick and watched her from a distance.

It suited her to be bossing all of these little people around. 

He couldn't put it off any longer. The little pest Cole was winding himself up to rate him out, and he knew it. 

It was time to return what was hers, if she remembered that increased the likelyhood of his own survival tenfold. Though the memories would hurt her, and she was the most unpredictable thing when suffering. Despair had hounded her long enough to nearly melt her mind by the time he stumbled upon her. It had taken so very long to earn her trust. It had taken even longer for him to understand her. 

His fist clenched around the amulet possesively. 

It wasn't his to keep. 

She was happier without it. 

Sulan rolled his eyes, twirling the golden necklace around on his index finger. 

Becoming human was more exhausting than he had anticipated. The amount of magic it had taken to manifest himself seemed little in comparison to the emotional fortitude neccessary for this venture. 

He watched a servant girl scurry through the garden. She sped up when he smiled at her. 

Maggie, that was her name. That girl was so pure it intoxicating, to seduce her would be bliss for the desire demon. 

Still, thoughts of Dorian pulled at him. That handsome, charasmatic man held a pain deep within himself, a fear of rejection. He turned his back on his own for the world, Sulan could appreciate such a thing.

"I was told you had something of mine?" Eliss asked from behind him. 

Her voice was crisp, official. Authority suited her, she flourished when given it. 

Sulan felt his own grin nearly splitting his face. She had made it this far and sounded far better than he had ever heard her. 

"You don't remember?" He teased, hiding the necklace in his palm. "Do you want to?" 

Recognition flickered across her face but she was in no mood for playing. He knew he only had so long to sweet talk her. If the words that would work on her could be considered sweet. Still, if he didn't speak quickly he was as good as dead. 

"Do consider how much work it was for me to manifest. We are friends, I know, how could a hound be friends with a tick, but here we stand. I am the tick, clearly. That makes the proper Ferelden hound. I see you protecting your countrymen, as expected. Nice to finally meet you Alistair. I am Sulan." He said, giving his regards to her companion with a sly smile. 

"I don't like him." Alistair stated, shaking his head a little. 

"Bit rude." Sulan commented with an easy smile. 

He could see the wheels in Eliss' head turning, grinding against eachother slowly as she assessed the situation. 

"This could be a trick." Alistair advised Eliss. 

"Trick her? I'm not suicidal." Sulan laughed the idea off and sat on the garden wall. 

"He helped me, Alistair." She said. 

"Ah, yes. I do believe the last thing I said to you to do was 'run for it' wasn't it? And you did, and now you're here." He told her. 

"Helped you." Her Alistair said the words skeptically, tasting them with disbelief and suspicion. 

Sulan observed their way of communicating with curiosity, no wonder he had been so impossible to properly emulate. 

"He was there before I-" Elissa made a dropping motion with her hands. 

"So you think he?" Her Alistair asked her like it was a complete question. 

"I do." She nodded. 

"I don't know." He shook his head. 

"Probably for the best." She shrugged. 

"Isn't it always." Her Alistair smiled at her, an expression she mirrored. 

Sulan had started examining his fingernails now, much more interesting than attempting to follow some coded conversation. Such interesting things growing at the ends of his flesh appendages. He would cut them back and they would simply grow out again. 

After a time he grew tired of the discussion he wasn't part of and decided to offer a bit of good faith to them. His arm extended gracefully and he dangled the necklace from his index finger at her. The gold reflected the sunlight landing on it seductively. 

The pair fell silent and he could feel them both looking at it. 

"That's mine." Elissa stated. 

Sulan had silently mouthed the words as she said them. Not hiding the fact he knew what she would do, what she would say. She noticed and seemed unnerved by it. That gave him a deep gratifying sensation, she was far more entertainint when he kept her on her toes. 

"Always so possesive." Sulan teased her. "Of objects, memories, people." 

With his last word he made sure to blink his thick dark lashes at her Alistair. 

At the moment, Sulan knew her better than she knew herself. He mused for a moment that he knew her better than he knew himself, or at the least what he was becoming. How delightful that concept was, to have ones self. Without her he would not have ever had such a possibility. Did that make her like a mother? 

"Is that?" Alistair questioned, confusion splattering across his features. 

"It is." Sulan purred. "It was your mothers, if I remember correctly, you gave it to her a few months after she retrieved it for you." 

"How do you know that?" Her Alistair demanded. 

"Think really hard Alistair." Sulan teased, echoing words Eliss had spoken to him so many times during the blight.

Alistair lowered an eyebrow in displeasure. 

"I promised to keep them safe, and to return them." Sulan told her now. "I have fufilled by side of the deal."

"What was my side, exactly?" She asked. 

"You have to let me live." 

"What are you?" She asked. 

"I'm your friend." He replied.

Eliss looked skeptical, as always she was taking what he said to her with a pinch of salt. 

"You feel like a desire demon." She informed him. 

Pragmatic as always. 

"Still? Well, I'll work on that. Your memories." He said, offering up the necklace to her again. 

He watched as she took a few strides towards him and reached for it.

"Not all things you have to recall are pleasant." He told her in an uncharacteristic moment of melancholy. Was it concern? 

"I'm shocked." She replied, snatching the necklace. 

"I did try to warn you. Just try to remember, the best part of memories is making them." He smiled, pushing away his concern and standing. 

Sulan leaned in close to her and whispered the instructions to her. All she would need is a pinprick of her own blood. 

"Blood magic?" She demanded, looking offended and angry.

Sulan only laughed at her. 

"If a drop of blood offends your sensibilities, take this advice, allow these truths to be forgotten entirely." He whispered before going to leave. 

"And you expect me to allow you to walk Skyhold freely?" She demanded. 

"We have an accord, even if you don't remember it." He called back, flashing her a smile and leaving them in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have some rough water coming up. Just enjoy the ride for the next 9 chapters and trust me.


	68. Maggie

9:41 Dragon

Skyhold

 

Commander Cullen was slamming things around, it was uncharacteristic of him and it made her nervous.

Each report, file, quill, ink pot was being treated somehwat brutishly as he went through his morning routine.

Maggie glanced at his untouched breakfast. She had even brought sausages this morning, those had never gone uneaten before.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, already knowing the answer but hoping he would confide in her.

"Yes." He replied shortly, shifting through the papers on his desk.

No such luck.

"Have I done something wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Certainly not." He replied without looking at her.

Maggie opened her mouth and then closed it. Struggling against her own desire to ask questions. He was a truthful man, if she had somehow triggered his foul mood this morning then he would have said so, wouldn't he? Surely.

"My mood is not because of you, Maggie." He reassured her, though his tone sounded harsh while providing her validation.

She looked at him imploringly. In her mind she could only focus on how much she adored him, how it worried her to see him like this.

Cullen must have seen something in her expression because his face finally softened.

"There is a man in Skyhold that the Inquisitor has decided will remain." He began.

"You don't like Sulan?" She asked, of course she knew, everyone knew. Though the story surrounding the man was that he was an old friend of Elissa. Maggie suspected there was far more to the story than Josephine had shared.

"You know of him?" Cullen questioned.

"We've spoken." Maggie felt her cheeks flush slightly as she thought on the man that made her nervos. She chose to look at her shoes as she continued. "He seems friendly enough."

"Stay away from him." Cullen ordered

Cullens tone caused her to look up, he was near snarling. He had never spoken to her in such a way. She saw that his face had hardened, it reminded her of when she had mistakenly woken him. The fact that he narrows his eyes at her slightly when she remainsed silent caused he shoulders to instinctively draw up around her neck.

"Yes, Commander." She said meekly, not sure of what else to do or say in the situation.

The day continuee to be long and tiring. He brought her with him to the encampment but instructed her to stay off to the sidelines, away from the soldiers. Telling her she wouldn't mean to be an distraction, but it was bound to happen if she didn't keep her distance.

Maggie watched him move through the training grounds. Soft gusts of wind carried his barks and snarls from the soldiers toward her and even from the distance his grating tone and words of warning keep her at attention for hours.

During that time he looked up towards her often, his eyes briefly passing over her long enough to know she was still where he left her.

When they leave he seemed to of tired himself out slightly. She could tell he had developed a headache from the way his fingers reached up and pressed at the side of his head.

"Are you worried about Elissa having gone to Orlais?" Maggie finally had the nerve to ask when they returned to Skyhold.

"According to the ap- Morrigan. The country is perhaps a couple weeks away from burning entirely." He told her, pulling off his gloves and setting them on his desk.

He looked haunted, exhausted.

"I'll go make you some tea then? Maybe some lunch?" Maggie asked.

Her concern for him must have shown in her voice and face, because when he looked to her, his expression softened.

"That would be appreciated." He replied.

So that's what Maggie did, she returned to the Kitchens and brewed tea. On her way back to his office, she did choose to take a slight detour.

Solas was hospitable enough, at first. He greeted her in the way he greeted most, with a slight detachment. When she placed the cup in front of him on his desk he picked it up and took a sip.

His face immedietly soured and he shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with your tea?" Maggie asked, fiddling nervously with the tray in her hands.

"It is tea, I despise the stuff." Solas replied, setting the cup on the table.

"Oh." Maggie quickly reached forward and took the cup back but he held a palm up to stop her.

"It is wise, someone in your position cultivating friendships for protection." He commented.

"I wasn't."

"You were and you do." He insisted, sitting up in the chair and looking at her closely. "Even if you aren't aware of it. Survival is a powerful instinct."

"I just wanted to say thank you." She told him.

"You have already said it." He told her, sitting back in his chair.

The fashion in which he observed her was bordering on arrogant. It frustrated her.

"I wasn't sure if you heard me." She replied, only after it left her mouth did she notice how short she sounded.

Solas seemed to regard her in a new light for a moment, she could have sworn she almost saw a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. it's been a long day." She confessed quickly, embarrassed she had allowed him to irk her.

"You may call me Solas. What do you think would have happened if I had not intervened when Sera placed that apple on your head?" He asked.

"She would have shot the apple." Maggie replied.

"You are an optimist, and it could have gotten you killed." Solas stated. "She could have missed her mark."

It was true, Maggie knew, but the idea caused an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"Defend yourself. She will certainly keep pushing you if you don't." Solas advised her.

"How would you suggest I do that?" She asked, picking at her apron.

"I suggest you think of something. Thank you for the tea." Solas told her, returning his attention to his book he had been reading before she interrupted.

When Maggie returned to the Commanders office she saw him lingering over a small box on his desk. She never saw what was within it because he snapped it shut quickly when she approached with his lunch. 

The distant sound of a horn began to travel through Skyhold and the sound caused Cullen to rush from the tower. 


	69. Eliss

9:41 Dragon  
Winter Palace

 

Blackened snowflakes drifted through the air around her, ashes of what had once been the winter palace. The grand building now lay in ruins, destroyed.

The emerald glow of the massive rift was a comforting color in comparison to the ashen wasteland that had once been a courtyard.

They had successfully battled their way in, too successfully, but she hadn't suspected anything at the time. Her own arrogance had led her to believe she was that deft in battle, that the small numbers of Venatori were all there had been between her and the rift.

She was wrong, so wrong.

Eliss now knew she was an arrogant and confused idiot, too desperate to push out her memories and too blood thirsty to take pause. She hadn't stopped to think at all, not since she had stood in her room in Skyhold and pressed her bloodied thumb to the pendant. Alistair, fast asleep only a few feet away.

Memories flooded her then, too many and too fast. There was no time to sort thought them, to sift through the sands of what once was. No, there had been time, but she chose to run from the echoes of her mind by throwing herself into a dangerous situation. So eager to do so that she had brought them with her, and then, one by one, they fell.

Vivienne was the first to die, only feet from the rift. An arrow pierced her throat as she was about to speak. The blood misted across Eliss' face, a sheer spray of reality.

She had lead them right into a trap, and now there was no where to run. They were surrounded.

It was a trap and she had rushed right into it. She hadn't been paying attention to feel them, her mind was too full, flooding over with too much.

Elissa and Alistair slowly backed towards eachother as Bull circled around them. The Venatori were organized though, and she watched in horror as they all all worked together to kill him. With lifted hands and mumbled words she watched them freeze Bull solid as he lifted his axe to attack.

Eliss felt her back pressing into Alistairs.

"Minx." He breathed moments before his body was ripped away from hers.

"Kneel." Coryphius told her, clutching Alistairs head in his massuve distorted hand.

Never before in her life had Eliss wanted so badly to fall on her knees. She wasn't stupid, she knew this meant Alistair was going to die, but maybe, maybe she could convince Coryphius to show mercy. She felt her muscles weaken and he legs begin to bend, if there was even a chance he could be saved.

"Don't." I love you. It won't matter, not to him. Goodbye. Alistair rasped.

Eliss felt her strength returning and she stood tall, never letting herself hit the ground. Alistair was right, it wouldn't matter. They were going to die, here, like this.

But not before Corypheus twisted the dagger and brought her shame to the light.

"Do you know your false savior? Truly know her? Did she speak to you of our agreement?" Corypheus questioned him.

Alistair fell still, stopped struggling against the ancient Magister gripping him when he saw Eliss' face.

"You were meant to complete ritual. To rend the fade open from your side with the blood of the sacrifice." Corypheus told her, looking dissapointed.

That was nothing in comparison to the horrified look of betrayal Alistair showed her.

Her expression screamed to him of guilt, that Corypheus was speaking the truth. There was no hiding it, not from him.

"I didn't." She stated.

"Elissa." Alistair said her name with such sadness.

"No, you broke our agreement and stole the mark." Corypheus accused. 

And then it happened.

With a sickening crunch, Alistairs skull was crushed. Right in front of her and she could never unsee it. Eliss would never be able to wash her mind of the sight of his eye popping freely from its socket or the look of anguish right before his skull cracked under the force of Corypheus hideous palm.

Eliss would have vomited had she not gone blind with rage. She rushed at Coryphius, but was hit by a force and sent flying through the air, a ragdoll being abused by a demonic child

"You mistakenly believe you hold power here." Coryphius told her, discarding Alistairs corpse like an unwanted bit of trash as he advanced.

She stood and rushed him again, only to be thrown once more, for how long this continued, she wasn't sure.

At the end of it she lay crumpled on sharp rubble.

Her body crashed into stone and walls, but did not break. Her heart did, her will to live did, but her bones and flesh remained mostly unharmed. Why wasn't she dead? Why didn't he just kill her already.

Because he couldn't, because of what she was now.

It didn't matter, she had lost the will to fight.

She heard him, maybe it was a distant memory, maybe it was singing to her from the fade rift, but it was there the whole time since he died, singing her a song.

'Yes, swooping is bad.'

Eliss felt her chest caving in on itself, it hurt, it was hard to breath. He wouldn't want her to fail. He would want her to save them.

She looked up at her own hands, now growing distorted and claw like.

If she had to become a monster to defeat one, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author STILL wrapping trust in bubble wrap*


	70. Cole

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Cole walked unnoticed through the tavern. There was so much excitement in Skyhold that the bricks were nearly vibrating from it. 

Excitement that was good had a kind of buzzing pulse, like a bee pollinating a flower.

"What if it only has one body and two heads?" Hawke questioned the table. 

"Hawke." Fenris sighed. 

"Or better, one head and two asses?" She asked. 

"How is that better?" Fenris asked. 

"I've haven't heard of a two assed baby, Hawke." Varric laughed. 

"Exactly, I would be able to charge an exquisite amount for people to see such a freakshow." She replied, rubbing her belly in a silly manner. 

"These are our children you're speaking of." Fenris told her. 

"They're sure to be forced to endure a life of opposition and ridicule anyways, we may as well profit from it." 

Fenris sighed loudly at her words and watched her with large loving eyes.

She winked at him. 

He placed his hand on the small swell of her stomach. 

Horns began to blare through Skyhold. 

Cole felt it carry through the air, a thousand needles in his skin. Fear. Hatred. The Wardens. 

Moments later, as everyone rushed from the tavern. Corypheus beast flew over Skyhold, roaring and setting the fortress ablaze.


	71. Cullen

Cullen went into action. There was little that could be done. 

Skyhold was being taken down, from atop the great spire Corypheus beast roared and reigned down veilfire. Insinerating all those fleeing from the courtyard. 

Havoc. 

"Dear Maker!" Maggie cried. 

"Come on." Cullen ordered, grabbing hold of her hand and running down the ramparts. 

Only then did they hear a second roar that made them stop short because it shook the air around them. 

In the distance Cullen spotted it approaching, massive and golden scaled, as if one dragon wasn't enough for a day, now there were two.

It wasn't slowing, it had aimed itself towards the false arch demon and collided with it, ripping half of the spire from Skyhold and sending debrees flying through the air. 

Cullen pulled Maggie with him and they began running the opposite direction. While descending the steps from the ramparts he saw them, Wardens and a Venatori. They had made it up the road and into Skyhold already. They had made it past the encampment. 

"Maggie. Go!" Cullen bellowed, releasing her hand and drawing his sword. 

The wardens were casual, lifeless almost in their movements as they advanced on him. 

A bit of rubble from the tower flew past Cullen and hit one of the wardens in the face. 

"I'm not leaving you." Maggie told him, setting her stubborn little jaw and picking up more bits of broken stone to launch, but before she could, the Venatori struck her with an electric bolt. Maggies neck was broken and she fell down the steps, landing near Cullens feet.


	72. Sulan

"Gentlemen, we can handle this without violence!" Sulan exclaimed.

There wasn't quite anything as gratifying as the look of confusion on the Commanders face when the Wardens and Venatori began stripping eachother of their clothes and taking eachother in a passionate embrace.

"See, my powers arent all together useless and horrible." Sulan told Cole while grinning.

The demon was distracting himself from the soft pale body of Maggie, pointedly not looking at it. The girl had died without ever being kissed and that was a great tragedy to the demon.

"We aren't leaving her here." The Commander said firmly, moving to scoop up her body.

"She's already left." Cole said sadly.

Cullens face hardened and he lifted her to his chest protectively. The man was not leaving her body behind.

"Warden stamina. Interesting." Sulan muttered while watching the pile of writhing bodies.

"More are coming." Cole reminded him.

"Not without my help." Sulan joked.

Anlther roar was heard from above and a collision. The great golden dragon snapped the others neck and sent the body falling down onto the tavern and all of its inhabitants.

"She is _not_ happy." Sulan commented.

"She hurts." Cole defended.

"She?" The Commander demanded.

"What? You don't recognize your Inquisitor?" Sulan asked.

"The- no, that's not-" The Commander shook his head in denial as the golden dragon landed in the courtyard.

"It is." Sulan told him as a golden light erupted from the creature and Elissa was left standing on the ruins.

"Makers breath." Cullen said in disbelief. 


	73. Varric

"We don't have long." Cole stated.

If there was ever a time for an ominous statement, that kid sure could be counted on.

There was silence in the courtyard as people approached their Inquisitor. Looking for hope, leadership, control. She offered them none.

It was too late for questions now, they were on the losing side of the battle and it was felt in the air.

Skyhold was falling.

"Yes." Sulan said, suddenly excited and staring at Dorian.

"Stop that." Dorian snapped.

"No." Sulan replied. "I like it. It's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Hawke demanded.

"Turn it back. Turn it over. Erase it." Sulan stated.

"Do shut up!" Dorian warned him.

"Better than just waiting to die. Might work and if it doesn't, at least we go out in glorious flames." Sulan purred.

"I told you to shut up!" Dorian shouted.

"Sulan?" Eliss asked.

"Time magic. He knows a way. He thinks. He theorizes." The man stated, walking behind Dorian like a cat eyeing its lunch.

Varric watched as hope ignited in Elissas eyes.

Hell, if it gave her hope then thats all Varric needed to know.

"Well shit, Sparkler! Worth a damned try!" Varric barked, loading Bianca.

"You don't even understand what would need to be done." Dorian replied.

Hawke did, Varric could tell from her face. This would involve blood magic.

Eliss' eyes fell on Cullen, who was still cradling Pumpkin.

"Can you buy us time?" She asked him.

"Time for what?" Cullen asked.

"Finding a way." She answered.

"Elissa." He replied, closing his eyes to her determination.

"Commander." She replied firmly.

"Die or die trying." Cassandra stated.

Cullen nodded.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked.

"I am yours." He replied, nodding once and pulling his blade.

"Lets go play with unpredictable forces then, shall we?" Hawke told Elissa who nodded and went into the great hall with Dorian.

That was it. The remaining survivors gathered and prepared themselves for death.

"Hey Seeker?" Varric called.

"What is it Varric?" She asked.

"Had a thing for you since you put cuffs on me." He grinned and winked.

"Ugh." Cassandea replied, but turned back at him and smiled.

Varric watched Cullen lay Maggie on the steps gently and join them.

"Curly?" Varric qsked, stepping close to him.

"Hmm?" Cullens body was ridgid.

"Nothing." Varric sighed.

Cole was right. Soon Skyhold was being overtaken by Wardens and Venatori. Their numbers could be seen advancing up the road from the ramparts. It wouldnt be long before they were overwhelmed by them.

When Cullen fell, he fell near Maggie. He reached out a hand for hers, but he couldn't quite reach her. He sought comfort in her familiar face and remembered her sweet determination. His fingertips were only inches from hers when he took his last breath.

When Varric fell it was because he shot a Warden advancing on Cassandra rather than the Venatori casting on him.

Fenris was the last one left and he battled until he couldn't anymore, until his body gave out from exhaustion.


	74. Dorian

"What you are asking is impossible! Unless theres a moment in time you used blood magic, we don't have anything to anchor you to." Dorian replied frantically trying to get the. to understand.

"There is." Eliss replied, putting her sword in her holster.

Dorian felt shock, horror even. She may of just as well slapped him. Elissa had always voiced nothing but disgust at the use of blood magic.

"Goody two shoes toyed with forbidden magic." Hawke said approvingly. "And its going to save all of our asses."

"Hopefully. What do we do Dorian?" Eliss questioned.

"This is a horrible idea." He mumbled. He was disgusted by the idea.

"Yes, I had a feeling it was _that_." Hawke replied. "If there's a way to fix this. Do it, Elissa."

"Hawke!" Dorian snapped.

The door began to crack, under then force of the assault. Wardens and Venatori had already made it past them? Dear gods.

"Always have to do everything myself." Hawke joked, pulling the dagger from Elissas belt and stabbing herself in the sromach several times.

She would have hit the ground but Dorian caught her and lowered them gently.

"Don't let perfectly good blood go to waste now." She rasped to Dorian.

"Bloody mad women! Both of you! Elissa, a little help!" He demanded as he began utilizing his magic to distort a small bit of time.

"I don't know what to-"

"Wiggle those fingers!" He shouted as the door gave way and Venatori began flooding the hall. The force of what she offered was difficult to direct, but he could feel the small portal crack open like a broken bottle.

Elissa extended her hand and pulled at the portal small opening above Hawkes stomach.

The fade rift became like a thread and then a ribbon, wrapped around her wrist and climbed up her arm. It enveloped her like a fine silk, soft at first and then began constricting, consuming, crushing her.

The last thing Dorian heard while holding Hawkes body was the crack of a spiked Venatori staff as it came down on the crown of his head. He was vaguely aware of the blood pouring down over his dazed face as Elissa disappeared entirely.


	75. Alistair

Alistair woke to the sounds of her sobbing. He was too confused and alarmed to understand or do anything other than fling himself out of the bed and go to her side.

She was on her knees, clawing the edge of the desk with her hand so tightly that her fingernails had began ripping back and bleeding.

He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her tightly to him.

"Elissa?" He whispered, petting her hair. "What happened? What is it?"

If he was gentle enough, soft enough, it would calm her, settle her down.

She was laughing now as tears streamed from her cheeks. Her necklace fell from her palm to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Apologies and words of worship fell from her mouth between kisses she was placing on his lips, his throat, his shoulders.

"Elissa?" He asked again, holding the sides of her face and looking at her. He could see it in her expression, she remembered him now, fully. 

He grabbed her arms to look at her hands.

Blood.

"It worked? You remember." He asked tightly, conflicted.

"It worked." She laughed.


	76. Josephine

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

"Sulan is staying, Cullen. I understand if that makes people uncomfortable, but I owe him. We all do." Eliss said at the morning war meeting. "No harm is to come to him."

"If he asks what color my panties are again, I will hit him." Josephine stated.

She didn't like the man, demon, thing. Whatever he was, he was trouble and Elissa for some reason insisted on protecting him.

"Honestly, that's fair." Eliss replied with a shrug. "Now we need to figure out how to handle the trap in Orlais and the wardens invading Skyhold."

"Excuse me?" Leliana questioned.

"Orlais a trap and the Wardens are on their way here." Elissa repeated. "They'll arrive within the next few weeks, it took us that long to get to the winter palace but... less than a day for me to fly back..."

"Fly back?" Josephine asked cautiously.

"She's been saying that all morning." Alistair stated, lifting his eyebrows.

"Because its true." She insisted.

"And you can turn into a dragon." He said.

"I can." She said, glaring at him.

"I didn't say you couldn't." He replied.

"You're all looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Noooo. We're looking at you like you're saying things that are crazy. There's a difference." Alistair told her.

"Just, scout the area south west of skyhold, will you?" She ordered. "We aren't doing anything until I get some answers."

"Where are you going?" Leliana asked. 

"To ask Dorian something, meeting postponed." She snipped, throwing the door open. "Look at me like I'm crazy, you're the crazy ones. Fucking fade time travel nugshit."

She continued grumbling as she left, slamming the door behind her.

"She does seem to be quite... certain." Leliana offered.

"I think she's regaining her memories, but... maybe the fades left her a bit scrambled." Alistair said quietly.

"I am not scrambled!" They heard her shout in the hallway.

"How did she hear that?" Cullen questioned.

"I'll just leave this mornings meeting out of the records." Josephine sighed, inking out all of her notes.


	77. Cassandra

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

"Oh, that is so romantic." Maggie breathed, pausing in stitching Cullens shirt.

"Thats where Varric ends it." Cassandra sighed, lowering the book.

"What? No!" Maggie whined. "That's horrible!"

"I agree." Dorian snipped from his side of the library.

"Another cliffhanger." Cassandra grumbled.

"Are the two of you quite serious?" Dorian scoffed.

"If you despise it so much, why have you been listening to the story all this time?" Cassandra asked, her lips becoming a thin line.

"I am simply curious about the effects of such poor writing has on above average intellect. To be clear I'm reffering to myself. I can see very clearly the effect it has had on the two of you."

"He likes it." Maggie whispered playfully to Cassandra.

"Preposterous notion! I'm certain I'm stupider from having listened to such drivel." Dorian told them, bristling.

"Oh dear maker." Maggie groaned, lifting the shirt she had attempted to mend and seeing she had sewn the arm to the chest.

"Maggie, where did you come from that you have no idea how to mend a shirt?" Cassandra questioned suspiciously.

"I know how to mend... I was just... I was distracted by the story." Maggie muttered, atempting to free the stitches with her fingertips.

"I believe you may be on to something, Cassandra." Dorian joined in, walking closer. "Where did you grow up? In who's service did you aquire such sub par domestic skills?"

"I'm doing my best." Maggie told him.

"I don't doubt that." He smirked.

Cassandra reached out and grabbed Maggies hand, turning it over to look at the palm. Her skin was supple, smooth to touch.

"Your hands are too soft to have been doing this kind of work for long." She told Maggie, releasing her.

"So if you weren't always a scully maid, what did you do before this inquisition buisness?" Dorian asked.

Maggie clamped her lips shut in a stubborn fashion.

"Treating me like I'm a crazy person, can you believe that?" Elissa demanded of them as she reached the top of the stairs.

"You're walking around skyhold barefoot in your pajamas." Dorian pointed out.

"They're comfortable. No one says anything to Solas about it!" She returned.

"We do." Cassandra stated.

"He ignores us entirely." Dorian supplied.

"I need you to explain something to me." Eliss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If this is about that drawing Sera made of you on the tavern wall. I only had a small part in it. Wait, aren't you supposed to be on your way to Orlais?" Dorian stated.

"No." She replied, stepping up onto the railing of the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" Cassandra demanded, standing.

"Please explain _this_." Eliss requested, and threw herself back off the side of the banister.

"No!" Cassadra felt herself yell, leaping from her seat.

Maggie shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands as a loud crash below was heard.

"She's lost her mind!" Cassandra exclaimed


	78. Solas

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

"I can fall from there and not get hurt." Elissa stated thoughtfully as she lay sprawled out on the stone, completely unharmed, pointing to the library.

"It appears so." Solas stated, looking down at her with an unimpressed expression.

"This isn't even mildly suprising to you?" She demanded, standing.

Solas kept his face impassive.

"What in the name of the gods!" Dorian cried, running down the stairs.

"Exactly. What is this?" She demanded of them.

Solas and Dorian exchanged looks but both remained silent.

"Tell me or I'll jump off the spire next!" She ordered.

"You are not indestructible." Solas stated.

"Oh. I beg to differ. I really do." Elissa laughed darkly.

"What about taking the power from an ancient draconian god are you not understanding?" Dorian hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra demanded, descending the steps.

"Dear Maker!!! You're okay!" Maggie exclaimed, racing past the seeker to Eliss, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Will I age? Can I get hurt? If so, what can hurt me? Am I stuck like this? Forever? What about the dragon thing?" Elissa questioned, hugging Maggie back, but continuing on her tirade as she did so.

"I think its best if you calm yourself. Perhaps we should speak of this later." Solas suggested, his eyes drifting over Cassandra and Maggie.

"Fair enough." Elissa agreed, looking around at the gathering she had brought into Solas' room.

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked as she moved to leave.

"I'm going to use my new little talent to scare the piss out of Sera while you two prepare yourselves to explain this to my tiny mind, if anyone wants to watch."

"I do!" Maggie chirped.

"I would like to see this, I think." Cassandra stated.

"She's taking to being a Demi god well." Dorian said to Solas when the women left. 

"I believe she's enjoying it." Solas replied bitterly.


	79. Maggie

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

"I'm not asking you to lie, Maggie. I'm just asking you to not tell them I've left." Eliss said as she sat on the ramparts.

"But isn't that the same as-"

"No, no. _Listen_." Eliss stood and gestured broadly with her hands. "It's like a secret mission and you're the only one who knows about it. If they start to panic, tell them not to, but dont say anything until you absolutely have to. I need you to be my rock, Maggie. You can be my rock, can't you?"

Maggie stood up a little taller, feeling emboldened by the fact that Elissa Cousland, the Inquisitor, needed her.

"I can." She told her.

"I knew you could. I trust you, Maggie." Elissa clapped her hands on Maggies shoulder affectionately.

Maggie felt pride swell up inside of her. 

"Is going alone a good idea?" She asked. 

"It is the _best_ idea, trust me." Elissa stated. 

"The King is going to panic." Maggie told her. 

"Probably."

"What do I tell him?"

"That I'll be back, that it's important and there was no time for a discussion." She replied.

"What if the Lady Nightengale asks, she is rather frightening..."

"If anyone attempts to torture you into speaking of what we spoke about you tell them I said I will do whatever they do to you, to them but _slower_. Those exact words."

"Torture me?" Maggie paled slightly, but Elissa was already climbing down the other side of the ramparts, making her escape as they had planned.

The Inquisitor was sneaking away from Skyhold, in her pajamas, in the middle of the day, and Maggie was helping.

"Elissa!" She whispered as she was climbing down.

" _Yes,_ Maggie?" Elissa called up, slightly exasperated.

"Thank you for scaring Sera."

Eliss winked up at her and continued to descend. 

Maggie quickly scurried away from that corner of the ramparts, but after, she was at a loss of what to do. She felt like everyone in the courtyard was looking at her, somehow freshly suspicious, like they knew she had a secret.

"Maggie?"

The Commander calling her name caused her to jump and her heart to pound uncontrollably.

"Nothing!" It came put of her mouth like a reflex, and sounded even to herself like an admission of guilt. He would know, they would all know and Elissa wouldn't even have ten minutes to get a head start.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, drawing closer.

"Fine, sir." She said quickly.

"You look rather pale." He commented.

"No, I don't." She replied, shaking her head.

The Commander blinked at her and nodded.

"Alright then." He agreed. "Could you take these to a scout, they're to be delivered to Fergus Cousland."

"Yes, I can." She said, plucking the reports from his hand and quickly going to walk away.

"Maggie?" He asked, causing her to freeze in her steps.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, turning.

Be a rock Maggie Trevelyan. Be a rock. Be a rock.

"Would you like to train today?" He asked.

"Would I like to, yes sir! I would!" She replied enthusiastically. The exciting prospect of swinging a sword making her forget her fears.

"Alright, get those reports taken care of and I'll meet you beside the stables." He chuckled


	80. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

She was rosy cheeked and sweating. Maggie had become a little quicker, her arm had strengthened and now the dull iron blade wobbled less in her grip. Though Cullen was certain he would shy away from handing her anything properly sharpened for a time.

"You're improving." Cullen told her as she ducked out of the way of his swing.

She stumbled then, caught on her own foot or perhaps her skirts, but did not fall.

"Thank you! I've been practicing with a broken broom handle." She shared, smiling broadly and bouncing up on her toes, she still only came up to his shoulder when extending her height.

He smiled at her, feeling oddly proud of the improvements she had made since their first training lesson. It wasn't just the mild improvement in her skill, but the bright boldness of her demeanor. The training was bringing her out of her shell.

In a lot of ways, Maggie reminded him of a fennic. Small and winsome, but prone to both nervousness and to excitability.

"I like spending time with you." She told him, fiddling with the grip of the sword in her hands.

"To be honest I appreciate the distraction." Cullen admitted with a smile.

Her smile caught his attention, it was beaming now, but nervousness had crept up into her eyes.

If he had known before, if he had noticed then the next words shared between them would not of been so difficult for him. He would have been prepared for it.

"Cullen. I like you, a lot. I was... wondering if you felt the same way?" Maggie asked.

She didn't see him like a brother, the way he saw her as a little sister.

He felt himself withdraw, almost saw it from another point of view and wished he hadn't. That one step back brought confusion to her face. He had to look away, down at the dull blade he had pressed into the earth beside his boot.

He would have to let her down slowly gently. She deserved that kindness, Maggie was quite possibly the kindest person in Skyhold.

He felt empathy for her knowing that he was only a single conversation with Elissa away from experiencing this himself before she had left for Denerim and returned with the King.

"Thats..." He felt himself searching for the words. They had to be clear, but kind. "I would value your friendship very much, Maggie. I cannot offer you more... you understand that, don't you?"

"Oh."

When he cast his eyes to her, her face had fallen and she was now looking down.

He felt guilty.

"Maggie, If I have ever made you believe otherwise, I am sorry." He told her.

She nodded, looking away and he was thankful that she did. .

Seeing sweet little Maggie like this hurt him. He could only picture Rosie in her position, how dissaprovingly he would have glared at whatever man lead her on.

He didn't want to see her looking sad, but she deserved to know the truth. As much of it he could tell her anyways. Telling her his eye was placed elsewhere, on a woman he would never have would have just been cruel, telling her how he felt about her, that he saw her as more of a little sister was just as equally uncouth.

"I understand, and I'm sorry that I didn't before." She said, setting her jaw and nodding.

"Maggie, you really don't need to apologize." He told her.

He wanted to let her to know she was under no obligation to him and that if this was uncomfortable for her now that she could be free of serving him.

"I can call you Cullen, can't I? If we're friends?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course, Maggie." He replied as he eyed her skeptically. Surely it couldn't be that easy? No tears or frustrations?

"If it was, that is, if it was something we both felt, then it would be real, but it isn't, so it can't be, real that is, because it isn't mutual. Right?" She asked him with large imploring eyes.

It was that easy. Maggies eyes held dissapointment, but no ill will whatsoever.

"I suppose you have a point." He said.

In her akwardly worded attempt to have him understand why she was okay, she had caused him to lash himself about his own one sided affections, the difference was Maggie had actually been brave enough to say something.

"You're... alright then?" He asked softly.

"I suppose I don't really have any reason to not be okay." She told him, a smile forming on her face.

He knew she was kind little thing. Uncoordinated and given to playful enthusiasm. He wasn't aware of how wise she was.

Maggie deserved a good man. Cullen knew enough about himself to know that he was not that man.

"I should go get yout dinner." She said softly.

You really needn't, he almost told her as he watched her leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Cullen has joined the 'time to be an impossible shit for the author' bandwagon.


	81. Eliss

9:41 Dragon

Grove Beyond Skyhold

 

Eliss felt the mud under her feet and wiggled her toes in it a bit as she walked. The lumpy cold muck against her skin didn't bother her in the slightests, she rather liked it. The direction she walked was for the most part, aimless, at first. Though she knew she just needed to get far enough away from Skyhold to be able to try it out, test herself.

If she could accomplish it, which she was very certain that she could, then she could do what needed to be done.

That's what Couslands did, what needed doing, even when they didn't _want_ to.

"Pup, it won't kill you to wear a pretty dress for your mothers sake." Her father said.

"What?" Elissa asked the trees around her.

Suddenly a clear and crisp memory flooded her. It took up all the space inside of her head. She watched it play over in entirety within her minds eye and enjoyed it.

She was only about eight years old, standing in a dress, blue and green, the colors of highever. Her hair had been fussed with and braided all morning, leaving her scalp throbbing. She was miserable, and it showed, because she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"It won't kill you, it needs to be done and..." Her father raised his eyebrows, expecting her to pick up where he left off.

"We're Couslands, thats what we do." She said with a defeated shrug.

"Thank you." He said affectionately.

"But after this, I get to train with Fergus?" She asked.

"Only if you behave perfectly for your mother." He offered.

"Deal." She told him, holding out her hand.

"Quite official, Pup." He teased, taking her small hand in his.

Elissa blinked at her filthy bare feet.

"That's going to be fun." She commented sarcastically, accepting that her memories, which she had forced far back into the peripheral of her awareness were now blooming in her mind, becoming more vivid. Maybe if she kept herself busy enough then...

No, thats what got her in the first place! She had stormed in without a plan, without thinking and gotten them all killed.

"So, lets not be stupid again." She advised herself.

Right, exactly. She had Killed Corypheus before, she could do it again, but she couldn't afford to waste the time taking people with her or put their lives in danger.

"So turn into a bloody dragon." She told herself.

Elissa closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She strained, she grunted, she clenched her fists.

Nothing seemed to be working.

She only gave it a rest when she was certain that if any passersby had seen her, they would have thought she was attempting to fill her pants.

"It wasn't that difficult!" She shouted at the trees.

How had she done it?

The whole idea was to kill Corypheus before dawn. Take him by suprise, be done with it. Then swoop in and bowl down the wardens before they had a chance to slaughter all of Skyhold.

A grim truth came to her mind, more memories. She was a Warden, she had been one. Alistair was still. If he hadn't been protected, could he be in their ranks now? The thought chilled her, and blossomed empathy. There had to be a way to stop them, to save them from themselves.

"After Corypheus." She growled to herself.

She could stop herself from falling down the dark tunnels of her thoughts if she focused on what needed doing. When it was all finally over, then she could handle what was happening in her own confused head.

Memories circled over her mind like vultures waiting on an animal to die.

Demons in the fade wearing Alistairs face like a casual mask, the horrible things they had done..

"No, not thinking about that." Eliss growled to herself, crouching.

The rocks scattered along the path to the grove jabbed into the arches of her feet.

Get angry, swoop.

He'll kill them all, he'll tell them what you agreed to.

Her rage and frustration mounted, and it happened.


	82. Alistair

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Alistair could tell she had gone away. He sensed it. The taint in his blood told him so, the song playing in his mind shouted it at him.

He forced himself to ask about it casually, not wanting to spread the concern that was creeping up inside of him. 

Cassandra said she had seen her walk off with Maggie. 

Sera said she hoped Elissa had gone to try and find a way to fit the whole Inquisition up her arse. 

He caught the small maid scurrying towards the kitchens, literally catching her gently by the arm as she passed him. 

"Maggie." He cmsaid quietly causing her to look up at him. At first her large tear brimmed eyes didn't register with him. "Have you seen, wait, you're crying."

"No. I'm not." She said, wiping her face.

Maggie could lie, and surprisingly well. That bit concerned him slightly, if she knew where Elissa was, would she speak to him truthfully about it?

"I would have actually believed you if your eyes weren't all red." He mused, releasing her arm and feeling concern as he peered down ag her. "Was it Sera? Did Morrigan say something mean?"

"No. No." Maggie turned her face downward and shook her head. "I misunderstood something is all." 

"I do that all of the time." He answered. 

Maggie smiled at him. 

"I may have also made a bit of a fool out of myself." She admitted. 

"I do that a lot too." He joked. 

Her smile grew a bit more, at least he had offered her a bit of comfort, though he wanted to pry. He wanted to know where Elissa was more. 

"Have you seen the Inquisitor today?" He asked. Yes, he knew she had... he was just curious about if she would be truthful regarding it. 

Her smile dwindled and a nervous expression took over her soft face. 

"I.. yes, but, well... she... your Magesty, she has..." Maggies eyes began to dark everywhere, to focus on anything but him.

"She's gone." He stated darkly. 

"It's important and there was no time for a discussion." She told him quickly.

He listened as Elissas words fell from Maggies mouth and immediately began to worry. Though the maid said them gently, remorsefully even, he knew Elissa hadn't. She had gone to do something, whatever it was, Elissa and had been so unrepentantly dead set upon it that she wouldn't allow any interference.

"Where's she gone to?" Alistair asked. 

"I don't know that but, no ones supposed to know." Maggie whispered, looking quite stressed now. 

That's why Maggie was distraught. Elissa had put the serving girl between a rock and a hard place.

"She's put you in a horrible position then." Alistair commented. "No one is aware, yet?" 

Maggie shook her head. 

"They aren't supposed to, until she gets back." Maggie told him. 

"Which will be when?" He questioned. 

"Soon, she said. I think maybe she just..." Maggie motioned with her hands a bit. 

"Maybe she just?" Alistair prompted. 

"Needed some time, to herself." She told him, shifting her feet a little. 

Alistrair shook his head, it wasn't that. It couldn't be that, that was too easy. If Elissa had wanted time on her own she would have just announced it. She would have at least told him, that wouldn't of required a discussion at all.


	83. Maggie

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

 

Maggies cheeks burned as she navigated the kitchen at a brisk pace and sought refuge in her room.

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

Her chest hurt, a deep unsettling ache. In the back of her mind she noted that this was what heartbreak felt like.

She pulled off her apron and tossed it on the bed. She considered going home, to her parents.

"Maggie, you fool." She sighed and rested the back of her head against the door in defeat. What had she expected? For him to reinact some romantic scene from Varrics book?

Yes.

She had wished it to happen, the thought of it had provided her with the bravery to confess what she had of her feelings to him.

Maggie was thankful she had only told him she liked him, not that she was convinced that she loved him, that every time he smiled she felt her stomach doing acrobatics.

She grimaced at the memory of her words to him. How silly she had been. He was the Commander of the Inquisitions army. He was battle hardened and determined.

He was far more suited to being with someone strong and brave. Someone more like Avela.

He was so kind about it. Far more so than he had to be. He even offered her his friendship, but he was clear, that was all he would offer her.

Cullen would never feel for her the way she felt for him.

How horrible this feeling was in her chest, the more she thought about it, the more it hurt.

Maggie thought of avoiding him, of burying her nose in her books and hiding out in the kitchens from now on. No, that wouldnt do. Selfishly ignoring her duties and for what? Her pride? Foolish. Childish.

Maggie set her jaw. His friendship was enough for her, if he didn't feel the same way then, she had to grow up and actually accept it, or at least pretend to. The Inquisition didn't need her blithering about. She would keep her heartbreak to herself.

She acknowledged that right now she wasn't being a very good friend, selfishly hiding in her small quarters, moping over a broken heart while he did everything he could to ensure the safety of so many people.

No, her behavior right now was unacceptable. He deserved more than what she attempted to get from him. He deserved respect for his honesty and integrity. He needed a true friend, someone reliable, not someone who would have him go without dinner because she was too embarrassed to face rejection.

Torturing herself over this wasn't going to make her life any better. Neglecting her duties was not going to make his already very difficult job any easier.

Maggie let go of the idea of wanting him.

Now she just wanted him to be happier.

So she grabbed her apron off her bed and tied it tightly around her waist, pulled her bedroom door open and stepped into the kitchens, determined to do her part, however small it was, to help.


	84. Fenris

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Hawke and Fenris slept facing eachother, their backs to the world with their limbs entangled. The tattoo imbedded across his chin pressed against her forehead.

Most of the night they remained that way, until early dawn, and then he heard it. A retching, a gag, Hawke was pulling herself away from him and spinning around on the bed.

"Hawke?" He asked, alarmed as she, like a fountain of pure wretched sounds and smells, painted the wall near the bed, and the floor, and herself in vomit.

"Oh, Hawke made a pukey." He teased.

"This must be one of those 'precious pregnancy moments' I keep hearing about." She told him, scraping the chunks from her lap. They hit the floor with a heavy splat. "They're demons, our children are demons. Kill them for me Fenris."

He chuckled in amusement, holding his knickles to his nose as he observed her.

How was it, this lunatic woman enchanted him still? He did not know, or question it other than in moments he felt absolute unreasonable love for her. It was often in moments like this. When she was digging through drake feces, or regurgitating sour stew upon herself.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever done." She muttered, standing, nude, scraping more sick off of her onto the floor.

"No it isn't." He told her, throwing back the covers to help her clean up the mess. "The Hanged man often left you painting yourself, and others like this."

"Naked?" She asked.

"Naked." He confirmed, throwing a cloth into the wash basin and wringing it out.

"I'm going to get fat." She told him as he wiped down her abdomen.

"The way you've been eating, I don't doubt that." He told her.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me how much you adore me, that I'm _glowing_?" She joked.

"You've never asked me to lie to you before, Hawke." He stated as he rinsed the rag and wiped down her legs.

"Terrible caretaker you are." She grumbled as she stood there, watching him clean her.

He knew she didn't question his love for her, and he could not question hers, that's what made them impervious to eachothers sharp tongues. They knew.

"I'm going to be sick again." She said when he had finished wiping her own sick out from between her toes.

He wasn't sure if she was genuine, or simply finding a reason to leave the room and get out of helping clean the floor. He didn't really care either. He simply watched as she threw the door open and stepped out onto the ramparts in the early dawn hours, completely naked.

He heard the sounds of her retching over the side of the stone only seconds later.

When he was done cleaning the mess, he carried the now filthy basin out onto the ramparts.

Hawke stood in the pale sun of dawn, in the freezing air. The light casting a warm iridescence across her swollen stomach, she was watching something intently.

"Fenris?" She whispered to him as he dumped the water out of the basin down on the mountain below, he considered throwing the basin too, so he wouldn't have to clean it.

"Hawke." He returned.

"Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"A delapitated hold in the early stages of reconstruction?" He asked.

"No, straight ahead." She said.

Fenris cast his eyes in the direction her attention lead him and saw the Commander and the Inquisitor standing together on the battlements across then courtyard. They were speaking closely with one another, their chests almost touching. 

"She's reckless and a tramp it would seem." He commented.

"My kind of girl, if that's true." Hawke said before yelling 'Good Morning!' to them and waving her arms about.

They turned to see both Fenris and Hawke standing nude on the ramparts, as did a few people beginning to move about the courtyard.

The Commander immedietly shielded his eyes and went for his tower.

"Nah, he's still a big ol' virgin." Hawke chuckled before announcing 'Beautiful Morning' to everyone staring at her. 

"Nice tits!" Sera called from her balcony. 

"It feels so nice to be appreciated." Hawke said, grinning. 


	85. Eliss

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

She spotted it as she climbed up over the stone wall and onto the ramparts, the light from his windows. Cullens tower was illuminated, clearly he was awake as the rest of Skyhold slept peacefully.

Elissa approached in the dark and had opened his door. She managed to dodge the box he whipped across the room.

"Well I didn't expect you to be happy with me but that seems a little unnecessary." She stated, eyeing Cullen.

"Makers breath." He said quickly, suprised by her arrival.

He was sweating and the lines in his face seemed a little deeper. The circles under his eyes just a touch darker than they had been the last time she saw him. The lyrium vial rolled away from the ruins of the box and tapped into her foot, but she wouldn't look at it for too long.

"So that wasn't directed at me?" Eliss asked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Giving him a friendly smile, she closed the door. "Good to know."

"Where did you go?" He asked.

He was standing up straight, squaring his shoulders a bit, feigning strength. It was a posture she knew well, but was far more used to carrying it herself than seeing it on another.

"I had to do something." She responded, kicking bits of the broken box out of her path and approaching him.

"You've found it fit to return, so I'm thinking the task is completed, whatever it was." He stated, leaning a little on one foot and lifting his brows at her. His words weren't sarcastic, they were trusting but with a hint of frustration lacing them.

He obviously disapproved of how she had left without informing anyone, but it was a well contained anger tinged with relief.

"It was important." She stated, toying with the broken orb in her hands.

"I assumed as much. What is that?" Was all he said to that as he shifted the papers on his desk.

"No idea." She answered, glaring at the orb. 

His eyes flickered to the destroyed box on the floor and then to her.

If he needed to ignore that right now, she would too.

"I saw your light on and thought you might be up." She shrugged.

"And I am." He answered. His face was passive as he stepped away from his desk and circling around it, towards her.

There were things sitting in the air around them, storm clouds rolling in their minds. Elissa did not have the luxury of keeping everything to herself.

The shadows played on his face, he looked so tired, and Elissa almost regretted disturbing him at the late hour.

"I have news." She told him.

"I am listening." He replied.

Elissa wasn't sure if his short replies were designed to communicate his irritation or if it was due to shame from the outburst she had walked in on.

It was time to play the hero. 

"Corypheous is dead." She stated proudly, striding forward and placing the broken orb on his desk.

The shock on his face caused her to grin.

"You're certain?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief and stepping closer to her. He was searching her face as she nodded.

"Killed him myself, there is an army crossing to the south, they're headed for Skyhold. I've asked them to join our ranks." She informed him.

His previously frozen face contracted, his eyebrows furrowed and lips tightened. Maybe he thought she was pranking him.

"The venatori had taken a hold in Orlais, backing Corypheus as their god. Last I saw they were making a retreat, though I doubt that will last long... I think we should deploy soldiers to Orlais."

"Inquisitor."

"To help stabilize the area, of course. I don't want the people there feeling they're being invaded a second time. That would just cause more panicking."

"Inquisitor." She heard him peripherially but it just brought to her mind more things he needed to know.

"The army is the Wardens, they're a little over a week off to the south, did I say that? They're worn down, confused, tired. They'll need a warm reception after what they've been through."

"Elissa." He said it firmly.

"Yes?" She felt herself still at use of her name.

"You couldn't of... you've only been gone a week. Corypheus, an army... the Wardens?" He said it in disbelief, in confusion.

"I could. I did. It's done. Now all we have left to do is sort through the mess of it all." She fought back the guilt, the memories, the burdon of putting the world back together after she had helped rip it open.

"You need to explain this." He told her.

"I just did." She replied, shrugging.

"Hardly." He told her.

"If I go into detail, you'll think I'm insane." She insisted.

"I believe I've told you how I feel about it when you assume my responses." He informed her, planting his feet.

"It will sound like madness." She warned.

"What hasn't recently?" He countered, walking back around his desk and sitting.

"Alright, but if you tell me I sound crazy..." She said, walking to his desk and pushing the broken orb over to make room for her to sit.

"I wont." He said it with finality, a determination. He trusted her and he was going to help her handle this, and she felt relief.


	86. Cullen

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Papers crunched together and lost order under her. She didn't seem concerned in the slightest by it.

Cullen watched her thighs flex as she sat on his desk pulled her feet under herself. Her filthy bare feet landed on a single report and left a print of her toes on it.

The silk outfit she wore was tattered and fithy. Her hair was knotted and wild, dark brown splatterings covered her, dried blood. He could see glimpses of her skin through the holes of her clothes.

She had arrived in his tower in the middle of the night, looking half wild and declaring the impossible.

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, one inward directed swoop that ended with him pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mentally he had to push back innapropriate and unprofessional thoughts. The frequency of which these imaginings and impulses were now occuring within his mind alarmed him. He shouldn't think such things, especially about her. She had made her choice and he had missed his opportunity, if he ever had one.

All of his amorous desires dissapated when she told him of the future she had witnessed, of what she could do, of what she had done in the past week. It did sound like madness. It sounded unbelievable, but he didn't doubt her once.

It took hours of letting her speak and asking questions. They ended up on the ramparts.

She had rushed into danger, flung herself towards it to handle it all and keep Skyhold safe.

"Why didn't you tell me- us, we're supposed to help you handle-"

"I've done something aweful, and I'm desperately trying to make up for it, Cullen." She told him, dragging her fingertips over the stone.

"What could you of possibly done?" He asked.

"Something selfish." She stated.

His body ran cold at that, but he persisted.

"Regardless, I'm asking." He stated.

"You swear to not speak of it?" She asked, she met his eyes now and in them he saw fear.

"I swear it." He trusted her.

"When I was trapped in the fade, I told Corypheus I would help him rip it all down." She said it without emotion or inflection, like she was simply reporting, though what she was doing was far from that, she was confiding in a friend.

Despite his determination to remain impassive, he felt as though he were being assaulted. Her words confused and upset him, but he clenched his teeth, dedicated to hear her out.

"He reached into the fade, he was the only mage I could reach back to... the only one that was powerful enough to do what I needed. I agreed to reach through the veil for him when he weakened it and put my blade through the divine. I didn't know she was the sacrifice, Cullen. I promise you that... but to be honest, I probably wouldn't of cared. It was my way out." She told him.

This woman he admired, wanted, was telling him she was responsible for all of this, for the world crumbling? No, it was ripping apart before Corypheus... but she was at fault for the conclave? 

Anger began to flood him.

Her next words were a beacon in the shadows of his thoughts, a bright redeeming light that confirmed to him what he needed to be true.

"I _didn't_ do it, I didn't follow through with my end of the deal, I never intended to." She swore it to him and her eyes held truth. " I just wanted to use him to weaken the veil enough to break free. I told myself that if I was able to get a hand through whatever opening he gave me, then I had a chance. I was going to take it, I was going to kill him. I was going to be free."

"What really happened at the conclave?" He questioned. He had to know.

Her eyes shut, her expression became twisted. She could have been digging through her mind for the memory itself, or fighting against the emotions it caused.

"I only saw what happened after Corypheus started the ritual. I saw her... bound by magic, scared, confused. He held this orb in front of her, he was telling them to hold the sacrifice still, and I just wanted to save her. The veil was weakened and I pushed against it. It splintered like glass under my palm, I reached for the orb, and... I hadn't felt anything in so long. The pain, the burning startled me when I grabbed it from the air. I fucking dropped it, Cullen." She looked at her hands in frustration, as though her long elegant fingers were useless things that failed her.

"That stupid magic ball struck the ground, and he knew... he knew I had betrayed him... and everything was blown away. Engulfed. I was back in the fade, and I was certain this time it was forever. I was banished to that great hollow of souls and I was going to let fear and despair have me this time, but then I saw her."

"Who?" He was stepping closer to her now, invading her space and she was letting him.

Her chin was turned downward in shame. He wanted for her to look at him, to just meet his eyes.

"This golden woman, reaching for me. I ran for her, Cullen. I knew she would get me out. She did."

"Was it the divine?"

"I don't know." Elissa shook her head.

"Elissa, I-"

"Good morning!"

That voice was unmistakable in any situation, Hawke.

Cullen turned towards it and saw her, bare breasted and waving enthusiastically at them.

"Makers breath." He exclaimed, pulling up his arm to block his view. Dawn had come, carrying with it all of the ridiculous activities Skyhold was subject to.

"Is she? She is. She is naked and so is Fenris." Elissa stated. 

"We'll speak later." Cullens words came out quickly as he retreated for his tower.


	87. Maggie

9:41 Dragon  
Skyhold

Maggie had delivered the breakfast tray to the Inquisitors room for the King, he was still sleeping. Maggie considered opening the curtains and letting the sun in, but decided against it. The King was irritated and by the looks of his tousled hair and deeply slumbering form it had probably taken him quite a while to get any sleep at all.

She had made sure to bring him a large sweet roll, which she pulled from the tray and sat on the table near the bed for his convenience.

As she left the room, she encountered Elissa in the hall.

She was in a dreadful condition. Her pajamas were now filthy, smeared with mud, she had leaves in her hair. Her bare feet were black with dirt. 

"Oh dear." Maggie said, startled by her appearance.

"I'm alright." Elissa told her with a smile and a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Your clothes aren't." Maggie commented sadly. They were such beautiful silken pajamas and Maggie knew she didn't have the skill to repair what had been done to them.

"Is Alistair awake?" 

"The King is still sleeping, I didn't want to wake him. He caught on that you weren't here fairly quickly." Maggie didn't want to mention how disagreeable the King had been in her absence, she was certain enough the advisors would share that information.

"No interrogations then?"

"A few questions, nothing more and I only said what you told me to. Breakfast is waiting for you. I'll have someone draw you a bath."

"You are an absolute blessing, Maggie. You know that right?" Elissa said before pulling her into a hug.

It suprised Maggie so much that she couldnt help the small bubble of laughter that escaped her.

She returned the hug with both arms and didn't even mind the fact that dirt was being transferred onto her freshly cleaned dress.

Maggies smile grew as she moved through the hall and back to the kitchens. The unexpected appreciation had put a bounce in her step. She asked for a bath to be prepared for the Inquisitor and put together the Commanders breakfast.

Cullens footsteps were heavy that morning.

The weight of so much on his shoulders.

His voice a little rough from lack of sleep.

Kept too busy to rest properly.

He had several orders written out by the time she had arrived with breakfast.

His large hands were smeared with ink, he was gripping the quill too tightly.

Worry lines around his eyes. 

Maggie dragged her eyes over one of the reports on the desk, he was mobilizing a great deal of men towards Orlais.

"Are we-" Maggie caught herself asking the question, and stopped herself as she sat down his tea to his right.

"Hmm,What was that?" He asked, rubbing the stubble on his face and turning his face up to her.

"Are we preparing for battle?" She found her voice in the silence and couldnt keep her concern from lacing it.

"Preparing, yes. With some luck and decent planning we may be able to prevent a number of casualties." He replied, turnjng his chin back down to the parchment.

Casualties. The word came out of his mouth so casually, but it struck her in the chest, it formed itself into a heavy rock in the pit of her stomach

More people were going to die?

This was the kind of big thing that she couldn't help with, couldn't stop or prevent. Maggie felt powerless and very aware that she couldn't change the world, she couldn't make it get better.

Cullens shoulders drooped a little and he dropped his quill on his desk. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed at his eyes. She hadn't noticed the pallor of his skin at first, but she saw it now.

She could help him, she wanted to, more than anything.

"What can I do?" She asked.

He looked up at her, a curiosity in his eyes.

"You're tired, and there are things to be done. I'm your assistant, right? It's my job to help." Maggie told him, planting her feet.

A half smile formed on his face and he nodded, giving into her reasoning.

"Teyrn Cousland needs to be informed his men are to be mobilized to Orlais with what templars we have." He said finally, leaning forward to shift through the papers. "You could deliver these to the scouts."

"Okay. What else?" She found herself asking.

His golden eyes rested on her and Maggie smiled at him. Even tired and tight jawed, despite having rejected her, she still loved him. Looking at him made her happy. If he needed anything, all he would have to do is ask.

Not every love story had a happy ending, not every war was won, not every soldier lived. It didn't mean you stopped caring.

"Coax Harrit out of the undercroft, we could use his skill before the men head out." Cullen joked.

It was a joke, because Harrit had secured himself in the undercroft and only begrudgingly shared the space with Dagna, Elissa too of course, but when the Inquisitor was in the undercroft it was more of her sharing it with them. Either way, Harrit had spaced himself from the other blacksmiths and forgers, seeking peace down there in that dark space. Doing whatever it was they did down there.

"I'll see what I can do." Maggie stated, circling around Cullens shoulders and grabbing the reports from his desk quickly.

Soon enough she found herself in the undercroft, facing a rather grumpy blacksmith.

Maggie avoided the undercroft, it smelled musky and the magical bits and baubles Dagna had casually mentioned were 'pretty volitile' made her nervous.

"They sent you because they think I won't tell you off?" Harrit asked as he dropped a blade he was working on in cold water. Steam plumed up and over his rough features.

"No, I volunteered." Maggie replied, pulling a few cookies wrapped in a cloth from her apron pocket and offering them.

"Bribery?" He questioned, eyeing the treats.

"Cookies." Maggie said to him.

Harrits face softened.

"What do they want?" He questioned, taking the sweets.

"They need you in the camp."

"They already have blacksmiths in the camp." He grunted.

"Not enough, and no one with your skill." She stated.

"The Commander tell you to say that?" Harrit asked.

"He didn't have to, everyone knows it." She replied sweetly.

That did it.

"Alright. Tell him I'll do it."

"Really?" Maggie asked, her face lighting up. 

"If their sending pretty little maids to sweet talk me, they must really need the help." He told her.


End file.
